Breaking the Dome
by elita13
Summary: Hannah, a girl with Asperger's losses her parents to a Decepticon attack and in their last will ask Optimus and his Autobots to protect her if anything were to happen to them. The issue with her is, she is shy, quiet and barley opens up to them, how can they help her come out of her shell and embrace her new life
1. Prologue

Breaking The Dome

Inspired by Noella50881

I haven't given up on _When Fate Meets Destiny _my muse has left for a little vacation but the new movie has yet to give me some ideas

Note: I am an individual with Asperger's Syndrome and this is what I go through, after reading King's novel _Under the Dome _I felt the same way, the isolation and trying to understand why. When I did research on the disorder I know I am a full blown Aspe, I don't have ADD unlike the Dani in Noella50881's stories with the Autobots and in some parts Decepticons. I am only going to have Hannah start her life as the Autobots charge as a tween (8). If any of you have any ideas I am open to them but no negative remarks please I don't take well to those. So enjoy the ride.

Prologue

Third POV

David and Cindy Audrey were talking to Optimus, in his holoform in the office "Optimus I don't know how long I can keep my secret from Hannah but if anything were to happen to me please take care of her" Dave said trying to hold the tears back. "Do not fear David Audrey, I Optimus Prime promise to protect her from harm but she will have to decide for herself who shall be her guardian. Bumblebee has Sam and his family while Ironhide protect Lennox and his family." Optimus replied as he placed his hand on Dave's shoulder.

In another room their four year old daughter Hannah Priscilla Audrey was sound asleep with a certain medic's holoform by her side. Ratchet smiled down at the youngling as she slept under a blanket with butterflies all over the covers, "if only we could help come out of your shell little one" Ratchet said very gently. Ratchet did recall hearing Sunstreaker or Sunny in his holoform complain about her ignoring him and continuing to pay more attention to the book she was reading. Sideswipe or Sides as he was called said "Sunstreaker Hannah isn't ignoring you on purpose she was recently diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome and she does have a hard time talking, let alone interacting with you."

Ratchet thought 'If only I can feel for you, Bumblebee seems to understand how you feel; he can only talk through his radio'. When Optimus called him, Ratchet gave Hannah one last glance and slowly walked out of the room and as soon as the CMO and Prime were on the road Ratchet brock the silence "she looked like Bumblebee when he was her age, but yet won't emerge from her shell". "Now Ratchet the speech therapist I talked with after a session told me this does take time and she could feel isolated but in time she'll come out". Optimus said.

Four Years Later

Hannah's POV

I have known I was different from other people, not because of my red-brownish hair in a razor cut bob style or my eyes being different: the left being a dark sapphire blue and the right being an aquamarine green. The different part of me is I feel alone but yet I have people who look after me from mom and dad's military base who think I am ignoring them but I am not. School was out for the summer, I am glad too because I never could understand why people make me feel isolated, aside from kids who are also branded different and yet one of the smart one's but I have trouble with math.

I ran out of the yellow and black bus with my report card in hand, I only got a C+ in math, A's and B's in science, writing, reading and history and spelling. When I walked into the house "mom, dad" I called only to find no one was there and I began to panic because I don't like change because mom and dad should be home by now, then the phone rang. I answered "hello" I said in a frightened voice "Hannah this is Orion from your father's workplace and I need you to get your things together now". "Why" I asked back "please Hannah we will be there soon" he said very gently to me. I hung up the phone and did what I was told but my pet chinchilla's Ebony and Ivory were put in their travel cases' last.

When I went to the window I saw a series of vehicles ranging from the Peterbilt to the Camaro, then the door opened "ah very good girl Hannah" said a man seeing that I had everything I owned in boxes, cases and more. He was in his late 30's, brown hear, mustache, wearing a red leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and blue running shoes, "Hannah we will get everything in my trailer, you find who you would like to ride with" he instructed gently. I did what I was told, but kept my 3DS and iPod in my hip pack and then made my way out to the cars and trucks outside.

Being eight years old I was fascinated by the vehicles my parents friends had but I remain baffled as to why some of them had expensive looking cars. I then went to the CMO's hummer because he was there for me when I was sick "Hannah, are you going with him" asked Sunny, I jumped completely startled, "don't do that" I said as I held my chest thinking I was going to have a heart attack.

Dr. Ratchet as he was called emerged from the beige two story house with a box of books, "Sunny you know better than to startle Hannah and please help" he scolded Sunny. He then looked at me and said "are you going to ride with me Hannah" he asked "yes Ratchet" I replied, he smiled at me and I then went back to the house to help "Hannah, you wait by my hummer, we almost have all of your belongings" he said gently to me. When he walked up to me after the last of my items "Hannah, get in the back because you shouldn't be in the front seat" he said gently to me as he helped in his huge vehicle. "I know this is a long eight hour drive Hannah and I know you have something to occupy yourself and you have some food for your black and white chinchilla's.

Soon we were on the road and I had to sit in the back while Ratchet was driving, he kept the siren off because I hate the sound and it wasn't an emergency. "Hannah your parent's were among the victims in an attack, I am sorry." Ratchet said I went numb and cried. Ratchet then went to the side of the road and consoled me, "shhh Hannah your father and mother asked us to care for you if anything were to happen to them".

I continued to cry in his chest, "Hannah, I know we have lost loved ones too but I promise we will not leave your side." "Thank you" I said as I tried to stop the tears, "now Hannah we need to catch up Orion knows why I pulled off to the side" he said as I was helped back into his truck.

It wasn't long until I was told "Hannah, Orion needs you to get into his truck, he has a bed for you. He wants you to sleep inside his truck." Ratchet said as I was gently removed from his hummer at a stop.

"Brush your teeth now" he said gently to me as I went into the washroom. When I was done I was to go to Orion's truck, and he said "try to get some sleep Hannah I know what you are going through". I was soon in my night shirt and under the cover's with Orion glancing at me through a mirror. The next thing I knew I was having sleep over take me.


	2. Guardian Talks' and Check-up

Guardian Talks' and Check-up

Optimus' POV

When I was informed about the Audrey's demise at the hands of the Decepticons', I always have to remind myself that I cannot save every life but I did promise them to protect their youngling. "Ratchet, you have a way with younglings" Mirage said through the connected link. "She lost her parents in one day, but we still need to ensure her needs are met, this could cause her to go further into her shell Optimus. Hannah is going to need to know what we really are, but I hope David was right about the sounds of our voices being enough to get her to calm down." Ratchet said, with concern in his voice.

"I hope old Ironhide doesn't show off his guns, he scares younglings but Lennox's daughter Annabelle" Sideswipe remarked. Ironhide said nothing, he knew about Hannah Audrey and the fact she wasn't too interested in gun because she hates loud sounds, however she would move somewhere else with less noise involved. "I will get that kid to open up…" Ironhide began to state "Ironhide, Hannah may not be too keen on what you like but Dave said to give this time and maybe she will show interest but if you are to spend time let her open up" Ratchet said. When there was a moment of silence I could hear Hannah's breathing knowing she wasn't bothered by what I was saying to the other's but it wasn't long till we got to our destination.

"At last" came the radio clip from Bumblebee but we had to ensure the room of Hannah's was the way the room at where she lived was. "This isn't going to take long" came Jazz as he began to unload my trailer, Ratchet had Hannah in his medical bay while we set up her room. Her pet chinchillas' were placed in their large cage by Colonel Lennox "I think you big guys will do well, I have been around Hannah as long as you. You need to give it time for her to open up, but my wife, Sarah was able to, so you can too." Lennox said to me as my holoform set Hannah on her bed.

Hannah's POV

'I don't recall my mattress being this soft' I thought and I woke, 'how did I get here?' I had thought to myself, the door opened Ratchet and Orion came in "good to see you awake Hannah" Orion said. I could only look at the two of them in silence, "Hannah, get some appropriate clothing on we need to show you what we really are" Ratchet said in a gentle but signs of paternal love. As soon I put on a green shirt, short jeans, black socks and my black and blue Nike running shoes to meet with the people I had to remain with for I don't know how long. 'I wonder what they want to show me' I thought to myself.

When I walked into the main hanger, I was greeted by the same vehicles that were at my home, minus the four motorcycles that blue, pink, red and purple. The next thing I knew all of the vehicles changed into ginormous, mechanical human-like beings, 'what are they' I though with fear, I froze knowing I was too scared to move. "It seems logical for her to be scared of beings our size" said the black and white bot that took the form of a police car and began to approach, "Prowl don't get to close, Hannah is eight years old and she isn't too keen on unexpected changes" Ratchet said as he approached me.

I let Ratchet pick me up and hold my tiny body close to his chest since I know his voice. "Hannah, I know this is new, but you are going to need a guardian." Optimus said as he walked up to me and got to my eye level as I was in Ratchet's huge hand.

So far the Autobots' introduced themselves; the yellow and black bot was Bumblebee, the red and black was Mirage both scouts. The police car was the SIC was Prowl, the large ebony giant was WS, Ironhide, the second WS was Hound. The small saboteur was Jazz, the first set of obnoxious twins were Skids and Mudflap, the second set of silver and gold twins were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The former Con was Drift, the older Autobot was inventor Wheeljack, the wreckers made themselves known as Roadbuster, Leadfoot and Topspin, Crosshairs. Soon the three bikes were femmes by Chromia, Firestar, Elita-1 and Arcee. Orion was really the leader of the group known as Autobots, Optimus Prime and the Autobot who held me in his hand was CMO, Ratchet.

'Mom and dad were around giant robots. Why didn't they tell me' I thought to myself, "Hannah, your late creators never told you because they didn't want you to see us until you were old enough to understand." Optimus said breaking me out of my thoughts, "Now Hannah the rules are do not say a word to any one on the outside of our existence, you are to stay with an appointed Autobot of my choice and do not leave the base without an Autobot with you." Optimus said. "Now that we all introduced ourselves and went over guidelines do you understand Hannah" Optimus asked me, "yes Optimus Prime, sir" I said in the same tone dad used when he responded to the giant commander.

Third POV

The Autobots, especially the wreckers and Wheeljack were fascinated by the youngling that was to be their charge, but who would Hannah really open up to seeing that she had a disorder that made it hard for her to be around people. "Give her some space and she will open" Epps called from the hanger, Ratchet sensing Hannah wanted to be put down gently set her down.

"Thanks Ratchet" Hannah said, Hannah did feel even more closed off but what her parents didn't know she did well on her last book report Stephen King's novel _Under the Dome_ but in her point of view she did feel like the people of the fictional town trapped under a huge dome made of unbreakable glass. Lennox soon came in and got down to her level, "Hannah, give the Autobots a chance your parents entrusted you to them. I know they didn't tell you but honey for me and for them please open up, and don't think I didn't find that novel you were reading" he said as he showed the copy of _Under the Dome_. "Did you watch the series kiddo" asked Epps as the Autobots watched the whole thing unfold "yes" she replied. 'Hmmm she has been improving on the way she communicates but with us, this should take time' Ratchet thought and sent his thought to the others.

Ratchet's POV

"Optimus, it is time I take Hannah Audrey for her check-up" I said as I held my servo to gesture her to climb on to which she did. As I walked past the others, they continued to watch Hannah, but I know she doesn't like to be stared at knowing she went through a sad part of her life, losing her parents and having to be schooled here to have us and other humans guide her through her life.

As soon as we got to the medical bay I opened the door, walked in and set Hannah down on the berth and went to get my scanner ready, along with other medical items for a check-up. "Now Hannah, please wait for me to get ready because there are some procedures that I need my holoform and I don't want you to feel that I do live up to Dr. Hatchet" I said to her and I went into another part of my medical bay.

Hannah's POV

Ratchet went to the other part of his medical bay as he called it; all I could do was wait for him so I pulled out my 3DS and got to get a little Pokémon Black gameplay until I heard Ironhide's loud voice "get back here and get that paint off of me right now" he yelled completely startling me. Just then the doors opened and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rolled in, and then hid behind several barrels' which I learned was energon for the giants who mom and dad asked to protect me.

Ironhide came in all pink and asked "where are they" he had a calm tone to me, then Ratchet came in "Ironhide why are you here and pink?" Ratchet asked in an annoyed tone. Ironhide ignored him and looked at me "Hannah did you see where a pair of gold and silver twins" he asked me and I asked in a timid voice "did you check behind a set of barrels?" "Thank you" said both of the big Autobots.

Both of them were hit with wrenches and ordered to remove all paint bombs, and then KLANG and the twins were out cold. Ratchet then turned to me "nice hit" I said to him, he looked at me "now let's get you checked up" he said.

He did test my reflexes, pulse, and blood pressure and more in his holoform. A man in his mid-thirties, brown hair, goatee, white doctors' coat, green-yellow shirt, black pants and a set of black shoes, "hmm you are doing well Hannah, you seem to eat your vegetables and seem to be eating what I had told you to from your last check-up. Excellent work little one, now we are done and I need to take you to Optimus, he will decide who you will spend the day with." I said to her and we went to see Optimus at once.

"Why do Sideswipe and Sunstreaker do what they do?" Hannah asked me "you're better off asking them Hannah" I replied to her and we made our way to Optimus' office.


	3. Guardian Bonds Form

Guardian Bonds Form

Ratchet's POV

Hannah was quiet through the check-up; I remember when I told her not to make any more breaks for the sweets as humans call it. 'She is doing well; her parents did follow my instructions, despite being a normal weight for a human youngling her age. How will we get you to come out of your shell Hannah?' I thought knowing she barley said a word to anyone and I know she still needs to go through speech therapy to help her learn to commutate.

I still remember when she was diagnosed with this autistic spectrum disorder when her father and mother arrived late due to concerns among her sector caretakers at a youth center. In my spare time I did research the disorder, she would rather have her eyes in a book but when I looked at her copy _Under the Dome _she seemed to be into frightening stories despite her interests in science. When I did her check-up, guardian bonds began to form, the wreckers included but Hannah didn't seem to interested in them but they know with her case, this is something that will take time.

Flashback

"How come David and Cindy Audrey are late Lennox?" I asked the engineer and computer technicians "Ratchet there was some concerns about our daughter Hannah. Janice Patterns said she has tried desperately to get Hannah to talk and play with other children but she isn't responding. Hannah either looks the other way or hides behind a large object." David replied. "We told Lennox and Morshower that we have to take her to a specialist to find out why she is like this. Patterns said it could be ADD or Asperger's Syndrome, but we will find out soon." Cindy replied to me.

Twenty-four hours later

"Hannah has been diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. We had to take her to two specialists' to figure out what's wrong; all it took was a color cube to figure it out." David said knowing Hannah would never be considered 'normal'. Bumblebee walked into the hanger, "she is who she is" he said putting together segments from his radio "that explains everything" Lennox said since he did mention how Hannah would ignore him when he tried to talk to her or stay out of sight when we were around her home.

When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were asked to watch her, she seemed to be more interested in a book on insects and minerals than to what they wanted her to do with them. "She seemed to act like we were not there" Sunstreaker complained "Sunshine she was recently diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome and she needs to go through sessions 'speech therapy' to help."

This was something we had to help if something were to happen to David and Cindy Audrey we needed to be mindful of what we did around and/or with Hannah.

Flashback ends

Soon we were at the Primes office so Hannah could find out why she needs to be under our watch. "Ah Ratchet, Hannah good to see you" Optimus greeted as I set Hannah down on Optimus' desk and Optimus then got down to Hannah's level, seeing that she is only four feet high, not to mention hard to see.

Optimus' POV

I was waiting for Hannah to be done with her check-up; at least she didn't have to go through any shots this time, the last time she tried to get out of it but Ratchet called me "Hannah is in fine health but she is going to need a flu vaccine soon". When the two of them walked into my office, I could sense Hannah being calm in Ratchet's servo and ever since Hannah had to be under our protection the guardian bonds form.

"I could sense you Hannah" I said as soon as I was eye level to her, seeing that she is so small but since the Decepticons' would do anything to harm Hannah. "Hannah, the reason we can all sense how you're feeling is because of a guardian bond. This formed because of being with us and because you did subconsciously accepted us as your protectors." Ratchet explained to her. Hannah then said "I guess that explains why I felt the amusement and fear when Sides and Sunny got Ironhide with pink paint and why I felt Ironhide's annoyance towards that".

I am surprised she was able to make her statement to me more complex than most younglings I have had encounters with, Lennox's two year old youngling couldn't say any of the words Hannah was able to say. "You have quite a vocabulary Hannah" I said but got back to the topic, "Hannah, you will have to be schooled here so there will be human interaction along with interaction with my own Autobots'. This was what your late parents wanted Hannah but that guardian bond you have with them will be able to alert them to where you are." I finished telling her how and why she was able to feel emotions that were not her own.

Hannah's POV

'Guardian bonds, this explains how and why I can feel other emotions that don't belong to me. When I felt Ironhide's rage when the older set of twins set off a paint bomb in his firing range and more' I thought to myself. So far I have learned to adjust to my new life, since I have been around their holoforms and I know there voices, 'I guess it is cool to be around giant robots who were asked by my late parents to protect me and care for me'. "Hannah, are you there" Optimus' voice came breaking my thoughts, "I was taking this in Optimus" I responded to him.

"Now Hannah, I know this is so much for you but we need you to take this slow. I know you have to deal with losses but I promise we are there when you need you." Optimus said. I could only take it in seeing that I have learned to keep my mouth shut and take in the information. Soon I was allowed to go from his office.

Two Hours later

As I was walking around the base to take in my new surroundings I ran into the 'most unwanted human/man' on the base, Galloway. I looked at him in the eyes and said "who are you?" but he said "why is it that a human girl is with those over-grown tin cans". I was stunned and said "because my late parents said so", Jazz entered and he looked angry "leave our charge alone" and he took me into his hands.

Already I hate him and just wanted him to leave and never come back, when I saw Lennox walk in with Morshower "Galloway please leave and don't ever come near Hannah again without consent because she is a ward to NEST and the Autobots' now. Jazz please set Hannah down, and Hannah be mindful of him.

After that I went to my room, but left the door open so I can let the room be cooler and so the Autobots could look in without needing to knock. "I miss them Ebony and Ivory" I said to my chinchillas' "I had no clue this is what would happen this hurts but so far the bonds have been sending me reassuring feelings and emotions that are not my own." I added.

"Hannah, please come to the mess hall" called Ratchet, but he knew I wouldn't try to ignore him since he would send a disapproving feeling through our bond. As soon as I entered I went with Lennox and Epps since I knew them too well. My dinner was a small piece of chicken, broccoli and several slices of tangerines just so I can please Ratchet, "no sweets Hannah and please call me Will and Epps Bobby" Lennox said "Will you know how Ratchet is with that" I replied to show I have improved. "Yes, Optimus told us about the guardian bonds you have with all the Autobots'" Bobby said. All we did was eat and talk about where my new life was going to take me but I was told by Bobby "is it true Ironhide did come into the medical bay all pink?" "Yes and I thought those feelings of anger and emotions that I thought were not mine, just felt like the _Fantastic Voyage _series" I replied. The grown-ups never could understand why I like to read anything for adults.

When I took the dishes up to the cleaning, I hate to be those on KP. I know overcoming the fact that my parents are gone but I have to remind myself that the Autobots' will always be there for me when I need them. It wasn't long, but the digital clock read nine PM to go to bed by the Prime, soon I was in my sleep wear and had my Snivy plush doll close to me. I could sense the feelings of both paternal and maternal love luring me further into my dreamscape.


	4. Avoiding the Needle

Avoiding the Needle

I thought I would have Hannah get into some mischief and after seeing a Simpsons' short _Bart's bath time_ I used to hid from people when I was little_._ I will go into flashbacks into Hannah's childhood but I would like some ideas to keep the muse for this fiction around so it doesn't wander off to Tahiti because I think that's where the other one is. Being an Aspe I didn't know until I was fifteen and did research on what I am. Feedback is appreciated. I didn't like Bay killing off more Autobots we all love but this is why I love fanfiction because we can have them around all we want, correct me if I am wrong.

Two Months Later

Hannah's POV

When mom and dad were laid to rest, I did what I could to hold the tears back "there there Hannah" cooed Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother as she tried to console me. Judy always doted on me when I would have to stay with her when NEST had to be in Tranquility, California. I would be left with Sam and his family, his girlfriend Mikaela would be over sometimes, little did I know Bumblebee would be watching me.

Flashback

Hannah at four

"You behave Hannah, and we will be back soon" mommy said as she went with daddy to a large truck with their friend Will Lennox. I did like the Witwicky's garden, the next thing I knew Mrs. Witwicky was at my eye level "you are not going to hide anywhere Hannah; your parents did tell me about this antic when you are around people." I made no effort to move, I never could understand why I would do that myself nor figure out why I had to be with Dr. Karen.

Most of the time I would help Judy with her garden but she wouldn't answer me to where Sam's car was, for some reason I wanted to get close to it but when I did Ron would pick me up and place me next to him. "Thank you for staying off the grass Hannah, always take several times to get this through Sam and other people" he said as he began to make adjustments to his lawn fountain. "Why don't you like people on the grass" I asked innocently to Ron "you'll understand" he replied but I will never get it.

I was always told that I was an angel and I know Judy just wants me around since Sam is at college "I love your daughter Cindy. She seems fascinated by my roses and she seems to be improving" I didn't know what she was talking about.

End of Flashback

Judy's POV

I felt for Hannah when her parents were laid to rest she still had to be under the Autobot's protection since this was what David and Cindy wanted for her, when Cindy told me she was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome she felt sad for her. I said to Cindy "Hannah is different but she is a very observant child and she will improve. I did work with children with this disorder and parents do have a tough time coping at first but after a while they come to terms with this." I told her.

I did treat Hannah like a daughter since Sam was away at school, and when the funeral service for the Audrey's was over Hannah had to go back to the NEST base, 'I hope I can still have her at my house too, I miss her trying to hid in my garden. I remember when she managed to stay hidden for a half-hour because she was wearing an army green t-shirt, brown shorts and hiking shoes'. I smile at the memory because it was Mojo and Frankie who found out where she was hidden.

Three Days Later

Hannah's POV

I was wandering around the hanger sipping a can of black cherry soda without you-know- who finding out, when I heard Ratchet calling "Hannah time for your flu shot youngling" and I immediately thought 'gotta hide'. "Hannah where ever you are come out right now and get that shot I don't want you to get really sick" Ratchet called again only in a louder voice. I then ran into Ratchet's medical bay thinking 'he won't even look here', then clambered on the ladder to the medical cabinet, went inside and closed the huge door knowing he wasn't going to even think of looking for me here, none of the Autobots' would. When I read science fiction with size, I know I resented being little but then again how can avoid getting stabbed.

Hound's POV

"Hannah, I mean it you need that shot youngling don't make me get the others to help locate you again" Ratchet called. I looked at Ironhide "wonder where the little one is hiding this time" with amusement in my voice, the last time Hannah tried to avoid the shot she turned up in a locker. "I wish I could have thought of that" laughed Sideswipe as he passed by.

"Do you think we should help" Sideswipe asked trying not to laugh because younglings were known to hate and go to lengths to hide from medical vaccines. "Guys, Ratchet asked us to help look for Hannah because she's isn't in her usual hiding spots" Sunstreaker called trying not to laugh. "Well how hard can this be" I asked. "Hound Hannah is only this big" Bumblebee put in, showing with his servos being four feet long, "she is way better than Jazz and I, this is not going to be easy" he said. "Let's just see if we can find Hannah" I said. I did try the guardian bond with her but all I got was, 'Ratchet and the other big guys won't look here', the others were getting the same message too. 'Where haven't we tried to look' I thought to myself.

"Is Hannah trying to get out of her flu shot again" Colonel Lennox asked as I was on my knees looking into the lockers' he was opening for me "yes and I gotta admit she may have picked a good spot to hide this time." I replied because so far no one was having any luck, we all know through the bonds she was nowhere outside. When I passed Leadfoot he said "where could the wee one be, I looked into the other hangers and still nothing, even Roadbuster is having a tough time" he said with confusion in his voice. "Leadfoot, the youngling is eight years old; you remember how both sets of twins and Bumblebee were when we tried to locate them" I replied to him, but he shrugged and continued to help look.

Hannah's POV

Good thing I finished my soda before the call came, through the bond I was leaving no trace of my whereabouts because I wonder how long it will take these ginormous bots to figure out they haven't checked the medical bay. 'Ratchet's won't get me this time' I thought. "Wee one where are you" I heard the Scottish accents' of Roadbuster and Leadfoot. "C'mon Hannah please take your shot" Ratchet called.

'No way' I thought in the darkness of his medical cabinet. I did pick a good place to hide from Ratchet, in my checkup I was only four feet, but the Bots were only fifteen to thirty feet tall so I guess I have the advantage in this case. 'They won't look here' I thought. I could hear Ironhide "that little one is always doing this, though I wish I could think of doing that just to get out of my medical exam."

'Hannah if stay in your hiding spot how can we hold you to reassure you', came Ratchet's bond to me 'do you think I am going to fall for that' I answered back. "Hannah c'mon, you need the shot do you want to get sick" Prowl called but my thought was 'yes I do'. If anything is going to take my mind off of the loss of mom and dad this would, so far it's working.

Ratchet's POV

"Still no luck old friend" Optimus asked knowing he got dragged over one tiny youngling's refusal to take her vaccine "no Optimus, so far the bond to her told me we were never going to look there, but I don't know where that is". "Ratchet, maybe we should call off the search for now and Hannah might come out soon" Prime suggested. "Yes, besides Hannah usually emerges from her hiding spot" Lennox agreed. I gave in and sent the call out.

Third POV

When the call came "Autobot's call of the search, she's not anywhere we looked but Lennox told us to remember that Hannah will come out of her hiding place soon" Ratchet said. "Wonder where the little one could have decided to hide this time around?" So far this took an hour of our time, "Ratchet, this young one is really going to great lengths to get out of her vaccine." Ironhide muttered but tried to hide amusement in his voice, Ratchet muttered "shut the frag up", he never thought he would have to give up but kept thinking 'where did we over look, Hannah is so small and hard to see'.

Meantime Hannah was thinking 'wonder if they all realized if this was worth the trouble', so far she was able to keep still and not make any hints of sounds. Then she heard large footsteps of the gigantic medic, she thought he would go for the cabinet to get something but he only made his way to his quarters.

Ratchet's POV

When I got back to my medical bay I decided to do some other work to help think about where Hannah could be, I know for certain she didn't go outside the base, the human's on the lookout would have noticed. "Where are you Hannah, I only needed to be sure you wouldn't get sick?" She was not in trouble with the others but she was with me, so far the others were having a laugh about the matter. When I got the pads I came for I went to work. Then I heard a tiny sound coming from my medical bay, scanned it and found her figure "AHA" I called and opened it to find who I was looking for.

Hannah's POV

When I glanced through the small openings watching Ratchet's movements then without warning I belched 'uh-oh' I thought when Ratchet glanced at the cabinet "AHA". "Thought you were going to get away from me weren't you, now little one you are getting that shot" he said with a grin to his face, "no no not that please" I begged him.

"You need it Hannah" before he could stab me "Ratchet to all Autobots' Hannah turned up in the medical cabinet" he called, he then had me by the scruff of my shirt and had his holoform ready. I froze knowing I was dead, he then injected me and said "there you go, now that wasn't so bad now was it" and Ratchet deactivated his holoform and took me to my room in his huge hands.

We passed several Autobots who were laughing at the matter "hidden in the medical bay" Hound said with amusement "good place youngling" praised Sideswipe but Ratchet silenced the laughter with a glare. Optimus didn't seem too amused till I said "but Optimus I didn't go anywhere outside the base did I?" and that's when the hanger roared with laughter, both humans and Autobots.

Optimus finally said "you made your point little one but next time don't make Ratchet get everyone involved." 'I wouldn't count on that I thought'.


	5. The Dome begins to crack, slowly

The Dome Begins to Crack, Slowly

Please guys, I would like some feedback to keep the muse of this story from getting a flight to France, South Africa or a foreign vacation spot. I will admit there are times where having reviews will point me into the direction to whoever likes this or just following the story, but as of now I am unsure of which Autobot should be Hannah's guardian, so far I have been considering Ratchet, Hound, Jazz, Prowl and the other Autobots. Please read and review, I love you guys.

Hannah's POV

The whole 'avoiding the flu shot' incident was still a brew-ha-ha at the base "that was a good place, hiding in Ratchet's medical bay well done Hannah." Sideswipe said as I was on his shoulder. I could snicker as Ratchet passed us giving us a look "I thought it was a good idea because I hate needles'" I said in a small voice. Having giant beings as family is taking time to get used to "Hannah, there is no need to be shy around us unless you want to get out of another shot" Sideswipe said as he rolled around.

I can't help that, I don't know why I am like this and when we got to the hanger the man dad described was here. "Hannah Audrey is coming with me and I don't care what her late parents said you over grown tin-can" Galloway said to Optimus. I froze, I didn't want to go with him, because I don't want to leave nor have any desire to leave the Autobots' side.

I sent the feelings of resentment toward that man to Optimus, 'you are not leaving Hannah' Optimus responded through his bond. Sideswipe then set me down on the hanger, the next thing I knew Galloway tried to grab me but Lennox intercepted "she is not going with you, in fact I noticed she seems to be ignoring you on purpose". That was true and he looked at me and said "you poor little girl, forced to be with giant living pieces of scrap metal" he said sneering at Optimus who was glaring at him, "Will, Bobby, Glen can I?" I asked the three big men "only this once" was Glen's response "thanks" I said 'Do what' asked Ironhide through our bond 'you'll see, something dad told me to do before he passed away' I replied back. I then turned to the annoying man in the bad suit and hit with my Nike running shoe, in between the legs.

Galloway went down on his knees and dropped his ugly brown briefcase, groaning of course Ironhide, Sideswipe and Optimus could only smirk while the three men were laughing.

Ironhide's POV

That king-sized pain in the aft had a lot of nerve coming here to take our Hannah away; so far she shares the same feeling towards him. "This was what my late personal wanted, and you are not taking her away. Hannah has been improving and she has been emerging from her shell, slowly." Colonel Lennox growled. When Sideswipe rolled in with Hannah on his left shoulder, she immediately began to send her feeling of resentment to me and Optimus.

What Hannah did after being set down on the catwalk, "Will, Bobby, Glen can I?" Hannah asked in an innocent voice. 'Do what' I asked but I got 'you'll see, something dad told me to do before he passed away' I got.

When Hannah kicked that Galloway in between his legs he went down, inside I was laughing. "Very good Hannah" I said as I picked her up, she then gave Galloway one last glare and looked away from him.

"You are getting to be as bad as them you little brat" Galloway growled but Hannah only responded before anyone could stop her "don't you ever shut up. I can see why my mom and dad hated you so much, for one you are so annoying. When I heard how you got kicked out of a plane I thought that was funny. Why? You deserved it, jerk." Hannah hissed.

'Well, she is improving' I thought. "Alright that's enough Hannah. Galloway out and I will be reporting this to your superiors. Next time you are here stay away from Hannah" Morshower ordered.

When Galloway was out the human sized door Hannah said "good riddance, I hate him" "now, now" I said when I put her on my shoulder "he's gone".

Optimus' POV

Never thought Hannah would get angry when Galloway insulted me, let alone tried to take our eight year old ward away, she is coming out of her shell. "Wow, Dave told me he told Hannah about Galloway, but he didn't really mention to her about kicking him in the nuts" Lennox said trying not to laugh. "Why does he show up unannounced?" Hannah asked me from Ironhide's shoulder.

I took Hannah with me to my office, , very gently from Ironhide's shoulder to hold her tiny body close to my chest to send her reassurance through our guardian bond "little one our enemies the Decepticons. Hannah they have been causing activity on our planet. Our planet, Cybertron was destroyed because of them; I know they would go to great lengths to capture you."

Hannah looked scared at the name but I added "Hannah I promise we will protect you. You just need to keep your optics or eyes for this symbol" and I showed her what the emblem resembling an inhuman-like face.

Hannah seemed to treat me as I was her creator, though she is slowly coming out of her shell "thank you Optimus" she responded and looked me in the optics. "This is why your late creator and carrier asked me and the Autobot's to protect you" and being a guardian I took protecting the little one seriously, although I think I should have made it clear to never avoid medical appointments with Ratchet. I then made my way to my office and set Hannah down, "don't go anywhere outside the base Hannah." I said to her and she replied with "I know Optimus".

Third POV

Word and com about Hannah kicking Galloway in between his legs was a laugh, the annoying liaison getting told of by the ward of the Autobots. "She is improving" Ratchet said, glad that Galloway was gone and now NEST was going to send the report to his superiors over the matter.

Hannah in the meantime was making her way to the library to avoid getting dragged away from NEST base by that jerk. She then decided to make her outside to get some fresh air

Hannah's POV

When I made my way outside, all I could do was stay in on the base grounds, then I felt myself going up "are you going outside the base" came Prowl's voice "no, Prowl I only wanted to look around outside really" I said as I was put up to his eye level "I wasn't planning on going outside of base grounds" I added. "Oh sorry, youngling I just need to be mindful of you and your wellbeing, that's all" he said I was gently placed back down.

I continued to walk, with Prowl keeping his optics/eyes on me 'wonder what Hound is up to' I thought to myself since I know he likes to be outside too. I sent my presence through my bond to his "hey kiddo" Hound said as he picked me up and set me on his broad shoulder, he let me ride on his shoulder.

"Did a good job getting rid of Galloway, since I heard he tried to take you away from us, and is it true your creator told you to kick him in between the legs" Hound asked gently. "Yes big guy and I think he is looking down and laughing" "well, I think now he can see you are opening up to us now. You used to be so shy when I was around you in my holoform and the others'." Hound then said to me.

I just held my hand to his face, his metal felt so smooth "still can't decide who to be your guardian Hannah" he then asked "I just don't know Hound, I always think I might hurt or offend the Bot who likes to have me around and after hiding in Ratchet's medical bay to avoid a shot I don't know." I replied to him.

Hound's POV

I wasn't too surprised to know Hannah still hasn't decided to be her guardian, with her disorder she does have a tough time deciding who or what she likes. "I still am laughing about how you managed to avoid being found for your flu vaccine kiddo. Hiding in the Doc's territory was rather amusing; no wonder we couldn't find you." I said trying to change the subject. Hannah then laughed something I wanted to hear. "Next time I shouldn't drink soda, but least Doc Ratchet didn't find out" Hannah replied as we began to go back inside the hanger. I could only smile at her for that, knowing she is starting to emerge from her shell and has made an improvement with how she communicates with us.

"Hound, about being in the medical bay to avoid the needle of death, I thought Ratchet wouldn't look in his medical bay and I was a few feet away" Hannah said.

We passed the wreckers who heard everything and laugh "that little escapade you did wee one made our day" Roadbuster said "your welcome then" was Hannah's response, then we heard a familiar grunt, it was Ratchet.

Ratchet's POV

I still can't believe every NEST personal was still talking about how Hannah managed to avoid a flu shot while hiding in my medical bay. When I grunted Hound had Hannah on his shoulder, "I'm with Hound Ratchet" Hannah said. "I know you were not planning to get outside base grounds little one but do you have to keep bringing up the whole 'hiding in my medical bay' up." I asked with hands on my waist.

"Don't answer" I said before she could say she thought it was funny. "I am glad about you coming out of your shell Hannah" I said to her and went back to my bay.

'You are going to be a handful little one, but at least you are not being shy around us anymore.' I thought.


	6. Unstable Experiment and Ratchet Protecti

Unstable Experiment and Ratchet Protective

Don't worry I plan to add the Con's but I am still thinking about including Lockdown or not but I think I should let you guys decide that. So please send me some feedback of what to do and not to do in this story, anyway I liked the Transformers Prime Faster, Stronger so I will base this chapter on it (my way). Yes, I am still undecided on who will be Hannah's full time Guardian; Bee has Sam and Ironhide has Lennox. Feedback is appreciated, no negative feedback cause it bores me to death.

Ratchet's POV

'Hannah still hasn't decided who to have for her full time guardian. She has spent time with all the Autobots and has been schooled by them so far.' I thought knowing Hannah can't make her decision seeing that she was able to get along with all NEST personal, except Galloway and Mearing. I was still angry at the fact that Mearing tried to take her away.

While I was working on synthetic energon, so far the energon in question was a shade of gold. This made me think about how we can use different fuel without using human fuel. Since Hannah began her school sessions; I was teaching her science, Drift was doing silence exercises with her, Wheeljack helped her with math, Brent a human officer was on her with history, and Sarah Lennox was working on her writing, English and spelling. Hannah did have issues with math but Wheeljack seemed to be pointing her in the correct direction.

Three days ago

"She is coming with me" Mearing said as she made her way to Hannah, only for her to back into Drift, 'I don't want to go with her.' Hannah said through our bond and shot Mearing a glare meaning she wasn't too happy about having another liaison declaring she needed to be away from us. Mearing wouldn't listen to Lennox nor Morshower "why can't you and Galloway for once just leave me alone, they have been able to protect me and I am only doing what my mom and dad said" Hannah said as she was placed on Drift's shoulder.

"Mearing, please leave as we had explained to Galloway Hannah Priscilla Audrey is not going anywhere except with NEST and the Autobots. Your superiors and Galloway's got the message but you are now going to have to stay away from Hannah." Morshower said. Then Mearing left knowing it was no use, our little charge wasn't going anywhere.

"Why can't they just leave me alone" Hannah asked, "Grasshopper, they don't trust us to look after you" Drift said as he put Hannah down next to the two humans. "You have been able to do this so far, aside from Jazz and both sets of twins running me out of the base with their noise" Hannah said, "and me or another Autobot having to get you" Drift finished.

The femmes were still amused over Hannah kicking Galloway in his sensitive anatomy but she made it clear she didn't want to leave us, Autistic Spectrum children from what I had researched seemed clingy to their caretakers at a young age.

Present

I was still in the process of testing the energon when I heard Drift's footsteps, he was talking with Hannah, "so nice when someone takes an interest in nature, now Hannah I am going to leave you with Ratchet and no you are not going to have another shot." Drift said as he went in and set Hannah close to a cat walk where I was at optic level with her.

"Protective eye wear Hannah" I said to her as she was watching me preparing to test the gold energon on a test engine. When the engine began to work, Hannah was watching in awe, I could only smile at her observant eyes "it seems to be working Ratchet" Hannah said, "Hannah this will require further proper testing and can you do me a favor little one and go get some human sized nettles, no these are for NEST soldiers not for you" I asked before she could try to run from me. Hannah complied and I kept wondering if I can do more for the Autobots' and her well-being.

I then took a Cybertronain sized syringe and injected myself, before I knew it I fell on my back.

Hannah's POV

I hate it when government officials try to take me away from NEST base "why can't they just leave me alone" I asked Drift. When I spend time with him he always wants to meditate or tell me haikus' but I don't mind because when five Bots blast noise I run out to escape it. I can't help myself but at least I know where Drift and the others are, since I have their patterns memorized.

"Hannah, I am going to leave you with Ratchet, his bay is very quiet and he would like you to be with him for a while." Drift said to me as I was on his shoulder and I was dropped off there.

I liked to watch Ratchet work, Wheeljack I tend to keep clear because I don't trust his experiments.

In fact I wasn't allowed in his lab without supervision anyway, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ratchet said "protective eye wear Hannah" he said as he was about to use a gold liquid on a test engine, I learned the gold liquid was synthetic energon. "It seems to be working Ratchet", "Hannah this will require further proper testing and can you do me a favor little one and go get some human sized nettles, no these are for NEST soldiers not for you" Ratchet said. 'Glad it's not me this time" I thought as I went to get Ratchet his needles, only his holoform can use.

Then I heard a huge crash, I jumped because it startled me, when I got the medical item's Ratchet asked for and I got to where he was. 'What happened' I thought as I saw the huge medic out cold, I got down and climbed onto Ratchet's gigantic body "Ratchet" I called, "please wake up, Ratchet" I cried. I heard him grunting and I looked into his optics, they were a shade of gold, not blue. "How can something as small as you be so loud" he muttered as he picked me off his chest and back onto the catwalk. "you fell Ratchet, the whole placed kind of jumped" I said.

Ratchet's POV

When I came to, little Hannah was on my chest, Primus she can be loud for someone so tiny, "Hannah I am more than fine my systems are optimal." I looked back down at her; my need to protect her began to grow "Ratchet why are you looking at me like that" Hannah asked and I picked her up and held her close to my chest.

"Take me as your guardian Hannah, I can protect you better than the others and besides when I am teaching you the science of your world and mine I have thought about having you as my human assistant." I said as I began to walk out of the medical bay with Hannah in my servo, gently hugging her close to my spark. "Ratchet are you alright, you are kinda making me uneasy" Hannah said as we made our way to the communications room.

"Oh, am I you need to stop listening to the others Hannah. I was there for you when you were a sparkling and held you in my holoform" I said to her. When Hannah began to struggle in my servo, this meant she wanted to be put down, "Ratchet what did you do to yourself, your eyes are gold" Hannah said in fear, then the alarm went off. "I'm going to have to leave you with Wheeljack Hannah, be good little one" I said and I went to the location.

Third POV

Hannah didn't know what to make of Ratchet's behavior and she thought 'I better tell Optimus' and send a message to her main guardian 'Optimus, Ratchet did something to himself; I went to get needles, than I heard him fall. When I found him he was out cold and there's something else too his eyes are a shade of gold and he was acting weird' Hannah said through her bond with Optimus.

Optimus' POV

When I got Hannah's message from Hannah, she sounded scared 'Hannah I will look into it and I will have to have a word with Ratchet, he was supposed to watch you' I replied through our bond. 'Wheeljack is there but I know no going to close to his lab because of combustible materials' she said through the bond. 'Hannah, Ironhide and Chromia are still not able to go into the field because of injuries, I will alert them' I said through our bond.

'Ratchet wouldn't leave Hannah alone like that, but I think he did scare her with what he did to himself. I have known Hannah through Orion as my human form and she is an observant little youngling' I thought. I called Ironhide "Ironhide, Hannah is in the communications room and Ratchet left to aid us without authorization please watch her" I called "he did what" Ironhide said completely appalled, "ok Optimus I see her and have her in my hand. Hannah did say something was off with Ratchet" he replied.

"I will have a word with Ratchet about leaving her alone, she isn't old enough" I said to Ironhide, and sure enough I spotted Ratchet moving faster and he seemed to be stronger than ever. As soon as this was over I said to the medic "Ratchet, you were supposed to be watching Hannah, what did you do to yourself?" I asked

He then said "I may have perfected the synthetic energon" I was shocked "Ratchet, I do not think it was wise to use yourself as a subject but test this to machines, not Autobots" I said to him.

Hannah's POV  
I was glad to see Ironhide "he knows better than to leave you alone" he muttered as he picked me up, "Ironhide something is off with Ratchet, he isn't himself" I said to the ebony giant as I was in his huge hand. I told him everything from the thud to Ratchet's optics, "I told Optimus through our bond Ironhide", "Ratchet wouldn't do this Hannah, he would never leave you alone, but you are right something is glitchy" he agreed.

When the Autobots' returned Optimus was giving Ratchet a long talk, Ratchet merely huffed and went back to his medical bay. Optimus then took me from Ironhide "you said that Ratchet was saying made you uneasy" he said. "He's never done that" I said, Optimus did send reassurance through our bond and Hound walked up to me and said "may I" and held out his huge hand, I complied, so I got into his hand. "I think I can watch her cause I felt the fear through the bond" Hound declared but Ratchet asked him to do some work outs'. "Hound, I wouldn't do that" I said.

Hannah I'll be find but please stay away from the training room, "Arcee, if you please" he asked, when I was set down Arcee approached me and said "let's go Hannah" Arcee said as she held her hand close to mine.

Arcee's POV

When I asked to watch Hannah so Hound could work with Ratchet "Hannah, try not to think about it" I said to her as we walked to the quarters I shared with my three sisters. "Arcee I have bonds with everyone and I can feel him getting worse, I felt him inject more of that energon inside him" she replied. 'Oh my, I have heard of this, if there are multiple protectors this will happen. Hannah can feel everyone and what they are doing' I thought.

"Hannah, sweet spark how about we go have some girl time" I said to the little girl, when her blue and green eyes and they reminded me of when she was still the toddler we promised her late parents to protect. Then we heard a loud sound, before Hannah could run out because she hates loud sounds "Hannah, I'm here" I said to her, we went to see what had happened only to find Hound down. "I am a lot stronger and faster than ever" Ratchet said but he walked around Hound, and then glanced at me "hey little sweet spark" he cooed. I felt even more uneasy around him, those optics.

When he left, Hannah stayed close to me, "Hannah, I have to go on a mission Ratchet volunteered to go but Chromia is going to watch you ok" I said to her. "Hannah, Ironhide is staying with her so you three can enjoy yourselves" I added.

"Ok Chromia, she's yours and Ironhide's now" I called as my sapphire sister came to get her, "Hannah please with me" Chromia said gently to her as Hannah began to walk up to her.

Third POV

When both human and Autobot soldiers arrived at the site Ratchet began to move even faster than ever, and he was far more violent rather than his bedside manner. 'Hannah was right, this isn't Ratchet' Optimus thought. "Ratchet stop this. Ironhide, Hound help me restrain him" Optimus ordered as three of the biggest mechs began to hold down the medic.

"Take him back to base, Wheeljack put Ratchet in stasis" Optimus ordered "I'm on it Prime" Wheeljack replied as he used his stasis gun to stun the erratic medic but it was not use, Ratchet brock free and went for Starscream. "I can take you Autobot" Starscream growled and his claws went into Ratchet's left side, causing him to loss the gold energon.

Ratchet then collapsed in a pool of energon and Ironhide and Hound opened fire on the screamy Decepticon. Soon Optimus gat Ratchet in his arms, he began to stir "Hannah I am sorry I didn't intend to make you feel frightened little one" Ratchet murmured as Optimus took him back to the base. "Wheeljack get the medical bay ready" Optimus ordered.

Hannah's POV

When Optimus had Ratchet in his arms I was shocked, but when Wheeljack told me to stay out of the medical bay until he was done. After a half-hour of waiting Wheeljack emerged from the bay and said to me "He lost a lot of energon Hannah, good and bad. He said he didn't intend to frighten you and he would like to see you." Jack set his hand down toward me and took me inside the bay, where Ratchet was laying down and had energon transfusion.

"Please set her on my chest" Ratchet said and I was placed on his broad chest. His hand came down gently on my tiny body and the next thing I knew I was lying on his chest. "I am sorry Hannah I said some things to you. I only wanted to protect you and try to help my Autobots. You are the best addition to my life little one, when I met you when you were four. I love you like my own youngling, in fact all the Autobots feel the same way.

'I felt so frightened for him, he tried to do this for me but he didn't have to do this' I thought as I continued to let Ratchet hug my tiny, fragile body. "I know what you are thinking Hannah and I will be back to work by tonight, I will never use myself as a test subject again" Ratchet said. I held what I could of his chest and I felt Optimus' presence through the bond. I heard Optimus walking over to the two of us and tell Ratchet "I am sorry Optimus" Ratchet said as he looked over the two of us.

I glanced at Optimus' optics and they were full of affection and paternal care towards me. This is why I am unable to decide which Autobot to be my guardian, they all want to keep me safe and show a protective side toward me as a small human child.


	7. Both Sets of Twins get it

Both Sets of Twins get it

So far I have one for Ratchet and one for Hound but I would like to count the number of suggestions for guardians or let my muse decide otherwise. Anyway, there had been times when Skids and Mudflap annoyed me, along with Sideswipe and Sunsteaker's pranks, so I think I will have our friend Hannah pull two different pranks on them. Send some guardian suggestions and if anyone tells me to add Lockdown in, send the response and it will be done. Love you guys.

Hannah's POV

After the whole 'Synthetic Energon' experiment went wrong and Ratchet's erratic behavior the guardian bonds between me and the other Autobots began to strengthen, could have been that I have been around the Autobots for so long, except the twins when I was four. Although most of them, especially Ratchet seem to baby me, Hound does it too; the ones who don't are the twins. The Autobots could only see me in their holoforms. 'Ratchet always said the twins would be a bad influence' I thought. "NOT AGAIN" I heard Ironhide bellow and that made me jump.

When I looked around the corner I saw a pair of gold and silver Autobots running from a pink and white giant "WAIT UNTIL I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU" screamed, I knew it was Ironhide. 'Again' I thought as I stayed away from the chase. Then I heard another bellow, it was Ratchet and he sounded angry "I SWAER TO PRIMUS I AM GOING TO REFORMAT THOSE TWO" he bellowed. I saw Skids and Mudflap running from a feather covered Ratchet.

I could feel both of their rage against the twins for their nasty pranks and when I watched all four escape from the base through the window. When I was able to walk up to the two huge and very angry mechs "you saw them leave" asked Ironhide calming down "I only saw them go straight out of base Ironhide. Tell you what to take your mind off of those four how about a nice wash and wax job?" I replied.

The Pranks (Sides and Sunny's)

Ironhide's POV

I was at my firing range with new targets, courtesy of Lennox and Hannah, since those two decided to take several pieces of metal and tires just for me, "target" I yellow out and fired on the target of interest. The next thing I knew the target exploded and a shower of pink rained on my ebony armor, a second went off without me firing and white paint went all over me.

I knew who did this "SIDESWIPE, SUNSTREAKER!" I bellowed, hope Hannah isn't nearby because I don't like to startle her; oh the twins were going to get it.

Ratchet's POV

I was walking into my medical bay; I still feel regrets over the whole synthetic energon, 'saying I had been around her since she was a baby. I was only introduced to her when she was four, giving her a check-up.' I thought to myself. Before I could walk into my medical bay two barrels of glue came down on me and walking into a rope caused a fan to turn on and blast me with feathers.

When I heard Ironhide scream at the older set of twins, I knew it was the younger set of twins "SKIDS, MUDFLAP, YOU TWO ARE IN FOR PAINFUL CHECK-UPS NEXT TIME!" I bellowed.

When Ironhide and I encountered each other, Hannah walked up to us "you saw them leave" asked Ironhide calming down "I only saw them go straight out of base Ironhide. Tell you what to take your mind off of those four how about a nice wash and wax job?" she replied.

Third POV 

Ratchet and Ironhide began to calm down over their small charges offer, "a wash and a wax? I think we need to ask Lennox Hannah, our vehicles are big and you are a small youngling" Ratchet gently replied. Hannah didn't dare say a word about Ironhide's new paint job only to say through their bond 'these four drive me crazy Ironhide, they know I hate loud places and those four meet meeting the disqualifications to be guardians'.

Ironhide began to agree with their second youngest charge, Annabelle Lennox being five years younger, but Ironhide was please that Annabelle was around since she and Hannah were getting along. Hannah had been to Lennox's home a few times, but Annabelle didn't mind she liked it when Hannah talked about her life with the Autobot's. "The fearsome four get you again" came Colonel Lennox asked, as he had the wash items on hand.

While he and Hannah were preparing the soapy water, "you are such a sweet kid Hannah, wanting to give the two big guys a wash" Lennox said as he had a bucket in one hand and tousled her hair with another.

Hannah's POV

As I was scrubbing off the glue, luckily it was Elmer's glue from Ratchet's side so the emblem on his side showed. "Oh that feels a lot better Hannah, I am feeling better now" Ratchet said as I managed to get the feathers off with the hose, at least this seemed easy. Will got Ironhide "he's my guardian Hannah, so I should wash him up kiddo" he said to me as I was getting the last of the dried glue off of Ratchet.

Ratchet was now covered with soap and I got to rinsing him off, "oh this feels so much better" he said as he was relaxing, I could sense it through our bond. When he was rinsed I got the wax out, good thing Sunstreaker doesn't know about this brand "hmmm I am really enjoying this Hannah, thank you so much sweetspark" he said in a relaxed tone.

When I was done he transformed back to his robot form, as did Ironhide, 'I only want to get those four' I thought but the two larger beings glanced down at me, "Hannah can you come with me please" asked Ratchet as he got down on one knee and held out his huge hand so I could get on. I got onto his hand and he carried me into his medical bay, "Ironhide can you come, I know you heard Hannah's little thought." He said to the now clean ebony giant.

Third POV

When the two large mechs and their little human charge, Hannah. When she was set down to be at eye level with her. "Hannah I heard that you wanted to get back at the twins for us" Ratchet said and the look in his optics said 'what do you have in mind'.

Hannah's POV 

When I was washing the medic who seemed to be enjoying himself while I was waxing his huge vehicle form, "Ratchet do you think the twins need to be taught a lesson" I asked him. "I think that does seem like a good idea but if you need to I have plenty of paint in my bay" Ratchet said. "Do you think we should do this when those four come in for their check-ups Ratchet and Ironhide" I asked back at the big medic.

Ironhide looked disappointed but said "you are going to need me too youngling, after all these four won't be easy to work on because you are a tiny child and you might need our help". I had to agree with him so there was no arguing with a robotic behemoth; after all they are my guardians. "Now Hannah we have to wait to deal with them. Those four have a checkup in three Earth hours, but I asked Wheeljack to put a 'sleeping medicine' in their energon" Ratchet said.

Ironhide's POV

"My idea to pull this off is do the same pranks they did to you two, after all you two deserve more respect than that" Hannah said as we talked about how the three of us were going to make Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids and Mudflap pay for their recent pranks. So far Ratchet had the neon pink, light blue, an ugly shade of yellow and puke green paint, along with three barrels of glue and plenty of feathers.

"All right Hannah they are coming, now little one, stay with Ironhide" Ratchet said as I took Hannah into another room into Ratchet the Hatchet's medical bay. We could hear everything, from the four passing out cold. "Alright, you two can come in now" Ratchet called, "alright youngling you can help put on the feathers, you let Ratchet and I paint those four." I said to Hannah as I set her down.

"This is going to be interesting when those four wake up" Hannah said trying not to laugh as Ratchet and I began to paint Sideswipe neon pink, Sunstreaker puke green, Mudflap light blue and Skids that ugly shade of yellow. Good thing Ratchet used paint that dries quickly, and what is better is none of those four can get to it without coming face to face with Ratchet.

Hannah's POV

This has been awesome, making those four learn to be far better guardians I mean I am eight years old and so far Ratchet they are a bad influence to me. Ironhide and Ratchet have the fun of painting those four because they said I am too little, "alright Hannah you can drop to feathers down now, the glue has been painted on them" Ratchet said to me as I pulled on the rope to release the feathers from a contraption Ratchet made.

When the job was done, those four looked so funny, it was hard to laugh at them, Ratchet then took me outside the medical bay, Ironhide followed us, 'let the show begin' I said through our bond. I knew this was going to be a laugh riot.

Third POV

When the 'fearsome four' came to they looked around to notice no Ratchet in sight and when they walked out in a daze from the medical bay. "What happened to you guys, have you gone color blind, cause you look like you four had ran into a bad paint and hobby store" Hannah said on Ironhide's shoulder. "What are you talking about you little fleshy" snapped Sunstreaker, Hannah insulted said "look in a mirror dwebo the magnificent" and then pointed at the metal on the walls. The four screamed, while Hannah was laughing.

It wasn't long until the whole base heard of both sets of twins getting an extreme make-over, body style, 'that should teach them to never mess with two of the biggest and strongest' Hannah thought "we heard that Hannah" Ratchet said as he took Hannah from Ironhide. For someone who is an Aspe she was making progress and she was outgrowing her shyness, as for the four terrors they were not so terrifying. "Those four will never live it down will they" Hannah asked Ironhide, "let's hope not" was the reply from the huge WS.


	8. The Autobot Ward

The Autobot Ward

I have been thinking of how to have the Decepticons meet Hannah, but my thoughts have been to have an ambush and the likely suspect grab her or have the usual suspect raid NEST base but I would like to let the reviews decide but I think I will have to include Lockdown. As much as I hate Lockdown for working with you know who, least those two came to bad ends (watch the movie and find out). Please read and review cause I will have to include a Decepticon ordeal Hannah will go through.

Third POV

After the whole make-over for Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids and Mudflap was all over the base and the motive was on behalf of Hannah's main protector Ratchet. "I can't believe that kid outdid us" Sideswipe said as he rolled around with his brother, although they were able to have the paint off. NEST personal began to call Sunstreaker 'dwebo the magnificent' because the humans and Autobots' had enough of his attitude.

"That kid is lucky she has the Hatchet to protect her. Saying us twins are a bad influence to her" Sunstreaker muttered. "Jazz drives her out of the base with his music, but she seems to like being around Ratchet, Hound or some of the more serious Autobots." Sideswipe said but he didn't seem to realize the fact that Hannah had known them longer and were there when she was first diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. Ratchet was the one who made her late parents take her in for her first check-up when she was only four years old and gave her a clean bill of health.

So far Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were jealous of the older Autobots because Hannah didn't seem too interested in joining any of their pranks cause she had to move to the side to avoid the pranked Autobot in question. Whether they liked it or not Hannah was their ward since she is unable to decide on a guardian, but she has been able to communicate with the bonds and the Decepticons had been inactive for three months.

Jazz's POV

"I can't believe you, Ratchet and Hannah gave those fearsome four an extreme make-over, body style" I laughed as Ironhide walked in with a cube of energon. "Yes, she seems to be emerging from her shell but I have never thought she would stay closer to Hound, Ratchet and the more grown-mechs" Ironhide replied to me. "How come she hardly wants to be around me?" I asked him, "could be you play loud music. I heard Hannah asking for wire cutters, but Ratchet wouldn't let her use them" I answered for him.

'How can I forget, she hates loud places. That explains why she runs out of the hallway, only to have another Autobot pick her up.' I thought. "So where is Hannah, with Ratchet again, Hound? Anyone?" I asked Ironhide. "I think she could be with Optimus, he asked her to be with him" Ironhide replied as he drank his cube.

"Guess I can ask Optimus if I can take her for a while" I declared, "I still have to compliment her on her part on the prank you and Ratchet pulled on Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mudflap and Skids." I said trying not to laugh. I then walked out to look for our ward, after all Hannah's sire and creator did ask us to care for her if something were to happen to them we were to care for her, but she seems to keep distance from the younger twins.

Hannah's POV

Sometimes I miss mom and dad, but I have to understand the Autobots are my family now, but so far I didn't like to be around Skids and Mudflap because their bond means they are up to no good. So far I have lost count of how many times Optimus had to lecture them, "you need to set a better example for Hannah, she is our ward" I always heard him say. Although I told him "I think that little make-over I thought of could have knocked those four down several pegs" I told him.

Optimus, glanced at me while I was on his shoulder "little one, I know those two set bad examples but I was wondering if you'll give me a wash and wax. You gave my weapons specialist Ironhide and chief medical officer Ratchet one" he replied. I thought, 'you're vehicle form is huge and I think I would need Lennox's help' I thought. "I know Hannah, you are too small to wash and wax me. I am aware you do have a hard time deciding who to be your full-time guardian Hannah" Optimus added.

"I just have a hard time Optimus; I mean you and the other Autobots' go to great lengths to protect me. I have been able to sense your presence and theirs" I replied to him. "I understand little one. Most of my own were around when you were only four; I still remember when I first met you." Optimus said as he took me from his shoulder and hold me in his hand and held me close to his chest, his spark was so soothing and the sense of a father's love was pulsing through his chest and into my tiny body.

Optimus' POV

I did have to send a sire's love to our little ward, she has done well and Prowl does like the fact that it only take one warning to tell her not to do it again, although he let Hannah off the hook as the humans call it. "I know you get along well with other's Hannah" I said to her.

She was always a sweet little youngling, knowing she has been able to cope with the loss of her creators. Jazz then walked into the hallway, "may I spend some one on one with her Optimus?" he asked me. 'Hannah, he isn't going to blast his music' I said to Hannah through our bond, Hannah then let me hand her over to Jazz, "thanks Prime, I will keep the sounds to a minimum" he promised.

Hannah's POV

When I was handed over to Jazz, he took for a walk around the outside base grounds, since it was nice weather out and I had to ride on his should, from a lower view. "I have to say Hannah I am still laughing over hiding in the medical bay and then kicking that moron Galloway in his sensitive parts" he said as he continued to walk.

"Hound and the wreckers thought it was funny Jazz" I replied, soon I was set down and I pulled out a bag of dried mangos, Ratchet got for me. That is when Galloway showed up, "oh no not him" I said to Jazz as he took me gently to his side and he saw me. "I still can't believe you have to be with those over grown tin cans, you poor little orphan girl" he said in a dramatic tone. 'Optimus, Galloway is doing it again, can I kick him in between the legs again' I asked through our bond, 'no, I am around the corner, let Lennox and I handle him' he replied through our bond.

"Not going to kick me again you brat, always knew that giant monstrosity would tell you. Chasing after a pointless threat" he sneered. "I'm not going to tell you off, he is" I said pointing behind him, I could tell Jazz was smirking over what Optimus was about to do. "Whoa" cried Galloway as he was hoisted up to my huge and main protector had that jerk in the air.

"You were told to leave our ward alone, her parents entrusted us with her, you are lucky she asked me first because she needs us and me to protect her" he growled "I will put you down if you promise to leave the little youngling alone or you will regret it human" he growled in a louder tone of voice. 'Remind me not to make him angry' I said through the bond with Jazz.

"Al right I will, please put me down" Galloway whimpered in fear of the giant, and he was set down and ran. "Maybe now he will stay away and quit meddling in your affairs cause I heard humans are crunchy and are good with ketchup" I said and Jazz laughed. "You're a good youngling Hannah, and if you unable to decide on a guardian, then I will not force you to select one our little one" he said as he was on his knee to be at my level.

The bonds I was getting were full of rapid response, knowing it really didn't matter if I could decide on a full time guardian because all of the Autobots and NEST personal were my family. They will never replace my late parents but to me they are there for me when I need them, although I do fear the Decepticons. I try to suppress my fears of them but sometimes it take comfort from my guardians to calm the fear down.


	9. Nightmarish Ordeal part one

Nightmarish Ordeal Part One

Since I was in a little debate with myself and my muse on how Hannah should have her encounter with the Decepticons, but with the bounty hunter Lockdown along for the ride. I had to include some Con's at some point because I wondered how Hannah should cope with being captured and held prisoner by Lockdown, to sell, enjoy shot me a review and suggestion.

Third POV

As soon as Optimus told Hannah lights out she continued to read, "I mean it youngling, you need to recharge" he said and he shut the lights out and took the flashlight she had in her room. Unknown to Optimus and the other Autobots' a certain vulture like Con, Laserbeak was searching the base and saw the mighty Autobot leader leave a room. "Wonder what those fools are hiding in here?" he asked himself as he flew to take a closer look, being mindful of any Autobots' that might appear.

When he opened the door, there was a small sleeping fleshling, he ran a scan on the little one, the little femme was the one "this is what Megatron was looking for, along with Sentinel Prime. That foolish Prime forming alliances with humans and then adopting one as a pet" Laserbeak said as he began to move in for the capture and he used sleeping gas to sedate the child so she wouldn't wake and cry for her protectors. "Soundwave, I have that little flesh bag the two wanted and I am bringing her here. Leaving the message on the fleshling's berth and the show shall be entertaining watching them beg for that disgusting creature's life." Laserbeak laughed as he took the ward known as Hannah Audrey and in her place was the disk containing a message.

Laserbeak then flew with the Autobot's ward in his talons to deliver her to Lockdown in order for the Decepticon leader Megatron and the Autobot traitor Sentinel Prime to make the exchange, payment for a certain Autobot ward. When Laserbeak arrived at a certain base, "well done Laserbeak, oh the Optimus will pay dearly to have that tiny flesh bag back" Lockdown laughed as he prepared to contact the two who demanded the child and payment.

When Lockdown got ahold of the traitor and the Decepticon leader "I have what you want, and it is still in one piece" he said in a sister tone. "Excellent, now take that thing to this location and your pay will be ready" Megatron replied. "With pleasure" Lockdown replied as he took a cage just for the small youngling. When he arrived to the location, "one ward of the Autobots' for several modes and weapons please" he said as he handed the cage containing what Sentinel and Megatron wanted, "Optimus will beg dearly to have his precious human youngling back" Megatron laughed.

The Next Morning

Hound's POV

"That's odd, Hannah is usually awake at this hour" I said to Ironhide, "I agree Hound, something isn't right" Ironhide agreed, until we heard Arcee "Optimus, Autobots' Hannah isn't in her room, all I found was this" she cried as she held a disk. Arcee had coolant leaking from her eyes, "someone or something took her when we put her to berth" added Arcee. 'I have a feeling this has Deceptiscum written all over it' I thought as the three of us took the disk to Optimus.

When we got to the command center with the disk and Optimus turned to face us "have you located Hannah" he asked "no Optimus, this was in her room" Arcee said as she handed the disk over to Optimus. When he inserted the disk in the face of Megatron, his Decepticons and Sentinel Prime appeared, Ironhide glared at Sentinel Prime "you son of a glitch" he growled. He still remembered when the traitor fired a cosmic rust at him but luckily Optimus intervened while Ratchet dragged him into the medical bay to have him use corostop to save him from the rust.

"Greetings Optimus Prime, if you or another one of your mechanisms found this disks it means that your precious little fleshling is with me and I know you have my com. If you want to see your precious flesh bag again then you will meet me and my Decepticons in this area of this planet" Megatron growled. The location was the Sahara desert, "Hannah, no" Arcee said as she was showing carrier instincts.

"If that traitor hurts Hannah there will be pit to pay, I will shove my guns so far up his traitorous aft and fire." Ironhide growled, angry that the child we were supposed to protect was in danger. I felt fear though the bond with Hannah, "I felt it too Hound, she's scared and she wants us" Arcee said.

Hannah's POV

When I awoke I was in strange clothing and in a huge metal cage, I didn't know where I was and trying to get to my guardians' through our bonds and I saw the face of evil, Megatron. "Ahh good to see you are awake little one. Of course the Autobots know by now you are in our servos' little fleshling and will do anything to get you back, especially Optimus." He sneered at me through the bars, I move further into the back of the cage in fear.

I sent my fear through the bonds, I kept asking for Ratchet, Drift, Ironhide, Firestar, Elita-one, Chromia, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker all the Autobots. 'Hannah, we're coming little one' was a response from Optimus. What made my fear worse was the huge red Cybertronain "I take it Optimus, never told you who I am?" he asked glaring at me, I shrunk even further, I hated change I wanted Optimus or any Autobot. "No, I don't" I replied trying to look at the behemoth in the optics, they were blue.

"I am Sentinel Prime; I taught Optimus we Primes are Gods, not protectors to you little organics." He growled at me, I was even more scared. "Oh come now little one, I know to you I am a huge monster, I can sense guardian bonds and I am aware there is no method to sever them but I want to face Optimus alive." Sentinel said to me, but in a calmer tone. 'How did he know I have bonds with the all of Optimus' soldiers?' I thought in fear. I then sent a message to the Autobots about the big red Prime, 'that mech tried to offline Ironhide and Ironhide is angry' came Jazz's response.

'Hannah, we know where you are and we can sense your fear little one the bounty hunter was offered so much for you' Ratchet said through the bond. The only comfort I have is the bonds trying to reassure me that they were coming for me, "I know what you are getting little one" Sentinel said as he got to my level in the cage, "don't back away from me little one" he growled. "Why did you take me, why did you trade for weapons and modes to Lockdown just for me? I didn't know nor Megatron" I replied to him in fear.

"You seem to be what Optimus values in his spark" he answered in a callous tone and left me alone in the darkness. 'Optimus' I cried through the bond in fear. 'Little one, I know you are frightened I will come for you and will bring you home, safe. I promise little one, I will do everything in my power to protect you' he said through our bond.

Optimus' POV

"Optimus let me get my men together, we'll get Hannah back" Lennox said, "no Lennox, it is me and the Autobots they want, Hannah is our charge" I said against his declaration. "No Optimus Hannah is a part of NEST and we are going to get Hannah back" he argued, Ironhide stepped in "he has a point Prime" he said to me. "You made your point, but we will have to keep them drawn while you get Hannah out of there, Ratchet will help, he saw the cage she was in" I said to the human colonel.

"I will make that traitor pay for trying to offline me and taking Hannah from us" Ironhide growled and it was hard to keep his rage in check with Hannah's welfare and we promised to protect her and now she was taken by Laserbeak to Lockdown, to be used to lure me and my group. Hound was angry and so were the others over Hannah's abduction, she didn't deserve to be into this war, her innocence was what we fought for. 'I promise little one, we will get you back home, safe. David, Cindy I will bring back your child' I thought to her.

"Optimus, the cargo plan is ready to the location of the Sahara desert and once there we will look for Hannah Audrey. Good thing those two annoying liaisons are banned from the base until they can leave Hannah alone." Lennox said, "Optimus I will back up Lennox's unit, Chromia, Jazz, Hound, Leadfoot, Drift and Prowl will be with me" declared Ironhide, "count me into this unit, Hannah could be in need of medical aid from this ordeal" Ratchet declared stepping forward. "Very well, let's roll out." I declared as I gave the command with both humans and Autobots.

'I will get you back little one, you will be home' I said through the bond as we were en route to where Megatron and that traitor were.


	10. Nightmarish Ordeal part two

Nightmarish Ordeal part two

I am still undecided of the Autobot to be Hannah's full time guardian but I am sure many of you are wondering where the NEST base is, the location is Washington, DC but this chapter will have Hannah's ordeal come to an end and maybe the Con's will learn to never mess with the Autobots'. I do like tender moments with Hannah and the Autobots, since to Hannah they are her second family. Shot review and suggestion, love you guys.

Hannah's POV

I was in hell, I have heard many people around me saying it 'how long as it been since I have been taken away from my family, they are there when I need them but now they are not.' I thought trying to avert my eyes away from the blood red optics of the Decepticon known as Soundwave, "little fleshy about to leak again, want your Autobots" taunted "Frenzy, keep away from that creature, we need her in excellent condition" the Con, who turned out to be Soundwave.

'We are coming for you Hannah' came Ratchet's bond, they were here I could feel their presence and I could hear gun fire, "Soundwave, take the cage containing that fleshy who is the ward of the Autobots" came Megatron's voice before I knew it the cage went up. 'Ratchet Soundwave is going to take me somewhere else' I cried through our bond 'Hannah, we're coming wee one' called Leadfoot through the bond.

The next thing I knew the door blew open and in came in a group of Autobot's led by Ironhide, his unit was Hound, Jazz, Chromia, Prowl, Leadfoot, Ratchet, Drift, Lennox and several other human soldiers' were with them. "LET HER GO SOUNDWAVE" Ironhide bellowed at the top of his voice making me jump. "THAT TRAITOR NOR YOUR LEADER BETTER NOT HAVE HARMED HER" Ironhide added enraged when he saw me in the cage. 'How are they going to get me away from him, he has me over something' I thought.

Ironhide's POV

I was glad we had landed, "not a moment too soon" I growled and I didn't care if I got a look of reprimand from Optimus we all wanted our Hannah back. "Ironhide's unit will take the cave to where Hannah is and my unit will take care of Sentinel and Megatron" Optimus ordered, "we will bring Hannah back unharmed and she will be removed while my unit hold that traitor and Megatron's followers. Autobots transform and roll out" he ordered.

My unit went for the cave and when we took out several guards "out of the way you punkass Decepticons" I growled as he blew them to bits with my newly upgraded cannons. "Get out of the way you pieces of slag" Hound hissed as he threw one of his grenades at a group of guards.

Hound and I were blasting our way as frontlines but I knew he and Ratchet were more protective of Hannah "at least we will have to move our base, Lennox and Morshower told me that the higher government officials agreed to let us have a new base of operations" Prowl said as he fired his acid pellets and soon we found Soundwave and Frenzy guarding Hannah. "GIVER HE BACK" I bellowed.

Third POV

Soundwave held Hannah over a long pit, Ironhide knew if he dropped Hannah she could die on impact, "one move Ironhide and your precious human will drop and you can guess what will happen to her" he sneered. 'Drift, have your hook ready' Ironhide said through the com link, Drift nodded. Ironhide and the others, except Drift who was preparing to ambush Soundwave.

After a brief countdown Drift knocked out the communications expert and grabbed the cage Hannah was in, "Optimus this is Lennox we got Hannah, and she's alright, just shaken we are taking her back" Lennox called.

Optimus' POV

"Why did you take Hannah Sentinel? It's me you want, leave her out of this, she's only a youngling" I growled as I prepared to engage the mentor who betrayed me and tried to murder my weapons specialist Ironhide. "You still reside humanity Optimus. You forget your place, we were gods on Cybertron" he growled back. "You little fleshling was pleasant to talk to, interesting to and I was impressed with the multiple guardian bonds she has" he purred as he pulled out his lance.

I engaged my sword and shield to fight against the Prime who betrayed me and took the Autobots' charge just so Lockdown could have so many weapons and modes as payment. I was blocking and slashing at that traitor who took Hannah away from me, I was fighting for Hannah, 'Hannah, I will be fine little one Ironhide's unit will protect you' I said to Hannah through our bond.

"I will make you pay for taking her away from me you traitor" I hissed, I was enraged when I found out that Hannah was nearly harmed, when Sentinel tried to disarm me I jumped up and pierced his shield in a rage. "Decepticons' retreat" came Megatron's cry, and soon they were gone and Hannah was taken to Ratchet along with the injured for treatment.

Hannah's POV

I was scared when I watched Optimus engage Sentinel and I was worried for him 'Hannah, I will be fine little one Ironhide's unit will protect you' Optimus said through our bond. Although I was glad to be out of that cage and in Hound's huge hand, I missed his metal beard showing his smile, he was glad I was safe. "There there Hannah, they won't hurt you no more" he said in a soft tone, "I need to examine her and I got the call from Optimus, he said the Decepticons fled" Ironhide said.

I was glad to be on that cargo plane getting medical treatment but I was too scared to speak after the hell I went through, but I wanted to be with Ebony and Ivory. "I know Hannah" Ratchet said as he had his holoform there to reassure me. "How is she Ratchet" said Optimus after Drift came in to help with the injured, "shaken but she has no injuries" Ratchet said as he let Optimus see me.

"No scratches, good now I don't have a reason to tear that traitor and that son of a glitch apart" Ironhide rumbled, I knew he was still angry about what happened. I was allowed to be handled by the Autobots but Ratchet wanted to be last, 'I was so scared I thought they were going to kill me. I don't want to look at that traitor again' I said through the bonds.

Third POV

When the bond went all over the Autobots they knew Hannah had a terrible ordeal and to her it was the stuff of nightmares she had as a toddler. 'They won't hurt you anymore Hannah, you are with us and you're safe little one' came Optimus' response to Hannah. "Hannah, after this we are going to have to move, the new base of operations will be on the Diego Garcia. The island is isolated and you will be safe. Lennox told me the remaining Autobots have everything ready to move by tomorrow morning" Optimus informed Hannah.

'An island base, wow' was Hannah's little thought, "We heard that little thought Hannah" Optimus said as he got down to her eye level. "I know you just got out of that ordeal Hannah but moving was the best option.

Hannah's POV

When I was told about a new base and having to move I tried to stay calm, I guess should have seen this coming. I never liked it when my environment changed but I knew it was for the best "how did you get a new base that fast, I mean I thought the government was being manipulated by those two annoying officials" I said to him. "There is consideration for new liaisons Hannah" Ratchet replied as he took me into his hand.

I then looked at Optimus and said "I think that traitor learned not to mess with you Optimus, you are just like a father, and you get angry over the safety child" Optimus glanced at me and smiled knowing that I do perceive him as a father, but I am glad I am back with them now. Now more Decepticons and I am glad we are moving to an island.


	11. New Base, New Place

New Base, New Place

I am pleased that most of you liked the fight scene; I just couldn't pass up the chance to include the traitor (you know what I am talking about) so I decided to have to move to include the island base. If I don't get any full time guardian for Hannah, then I'll just let the Autobots' rotate chapter by chapter but I'll wait and see so let the muse take over.

Hannah's POV

"Hannah, the ship is about to leave, you ready?" Optimus said as I scanned my now vacant room for the last time, "yes, Optimus" I replied as I took my backpack and my chinchillas' travel cage. I got into his huge rig so we could get to the army port, I was glad we were not flying cause I hate flying as much as Ironhide does. After the whole getting abduction by the Decepticons Optimus and Morshower wanted to move base, least those two annoying liaisons' were not getting in the way of it.

I was trying not to think about the whole ordeal I went through, when on the road Hound, Ironhide, Ratchet and the wrecker's were surrounding Optimus on the freeway en route to the carriers', since those ships were big enough to accommodate the Autobots. "We are never letting you out of our optics again kiddo. I just hope Optimus taught that backstabbing son of a glitch a lesson he will never forget" Hound growled as his large truck form flanked Optimus' side. "I thought it was cool the way you and Ironhide trashed them Hound" I replied "thanks kid" was his response. I never will forget his face which was full of rage over my ordeal with the Cons', 'hope I never go through that again' I thought "you won't, not while us wreckers' are here and kiddo when Optimus' gives us the okay we will have to train you to use weapons" Roadbuster said.

I was nearly taken back, 'really' I thought "no, you are still a youngling and this will have to wait until you are sixteen" Optimus said, at first I was about to groan but I was able to refrain from it because I am only eight years old. "Hannah, you are only a youngling and I cannot allow you to handle hazardous objects. Your late parents entrusted us with you because they loved you and wanted what was best for you in life" Optimus said. I could only hug his dashboard knowing he was the giant being who I have learned to accept as the father figure in my new life.

Optimus' POV

I felt so move when Hannah tried to hug as much as she could 'she seems to love me as her adoptive father' "I know Optimus" Hannah said, she knows what we all think. I know she cannot decide on a full time guardian so it would seem she likes to have my more serious Autobots to protect her; Ratchet, Prowl, Hound, Ironhide, Drift, the Wreckers, Crosshairs, Bumblebee, Arcee, Firestar, Chromia, Elita-one and myself. "You are such a good youngling Hannah, I still remember seeing you for the first time when you are only four" I said to her.

Flashback

"David, let me give your daughter a check-up because I found out that the doctor you have been trying to get ahold of isn't responding to you" Ratchet said as he was hearing David Audrey's frustration over his daughter not being checked over by a doctor. "Please Audrey let Ratchet check your daughter over, we will only interact with her in our holoforms. We are aware of her disorder but Ratchet is the best medic in NEST we have" I said to intervene "he's the only medic" Cindy Audrey said as she took parts over to the engineering team.

When the couple left to get Hannah from her 'preschool' "I look forward to seeing her again Optimus, she looked so cute when she was fast asleep." Ratchet said as he prepared his human sized equipment and I was looking forward to seeing the small one again. "Hannah, baby I know Dr. Ratchet isn't the doctor your used to seeing" I heard Cindy Audrey as her silhouette appeared and when she entered the medical bay with her bond mate, in Cindy's arms was a small girl.

She had such lovely features as any other youngling would, her brownish-red hair, her green and blue eyes and such a slender figure. "Ah there is my newest patient" Ratchet said in his holoform; his form was six foot three, wearing glasses, black slacks, lime green shirt, white coat, stethoscope around his neck. "Please set her here" he said as he patted down the medical berth designed for humans. Hannah was set there after she stopped trying to get away from Ratchet's holoform and mine. My holoform was six foot seven and wearing clothing similar to what my real form looked like.

"Such as good girl" Ratchet said as he checked Hannah over, ranging from her heartbeat to her pulse. "Such a healthy little girl you are" Ratchet said as he helped Hannah off the berth, he then got down on one knee and said "you are a well behaved patient little one, you are developing well for a four year old" he said. Ratchet seemed pleased she was eating what she should and he wanted to be her doctor from now on.

End of Flashback

That was such a memory of seeing her for the first time, she did have a hard time coping with not having her usual doctor look over her but she seemed to like Ratchet, he wanted to be the doctor to do her checkups and to be there when she was sick.

Hound's POV

I know what Optimus was thinking and I was glad that we were getting close to the ships that would take us to the new base on an island known as the Diego Garcia. Hannah's bond with Optimus' was so warming, the memory of seeing her as a four year old. 'You were such a lovely little spark Hannah, you tried to hid behind your father when I tried to get close to you' I said through our bond. My holoform was as tall as Ironhide's, a six foot five beefy man, wearing a green shirt, jeans, brown hair and a long beard.

"I don't know why I tried to hid from you Hound" Hannah replied, "I know it is who you are Hannah, but in time you liked to be with me and Ratchet" I said to her as we got onto the ship while another group, the immature mechs, Prowl and Drift there to keep them in line went on another. Hannah soon got out of Optimus so he could change when we got further into sea, "Hannah" I called as I held out my hand as a way of telling her 'climb on'.

I had Hannah on my shoulder as we watched the view of the continent and this ride would be a long time but it would be about 168 Earth hours. So far Hannah would behave like any normal youngling during the seven day ride to the new base and so far Hannah seemed to be taking this well. 'I promise I will look after you Hannah, never again will I let the Con's take you from me or any of my friends again little one' I thought knowing she would sense it.

Seven Days later

Hannah's POV

"Hannah, little one we're here" Mirage called when he shock me awake and took me into his arms to get me to the new grounds of the base. After I was put down I began to run off the ship, that's when I took off my Nike's to feel the warm sand and ran around, until I was picked up by a huge ebony hand. "Settle down youngling, you need to make that room of yours" said Ironhide, "Hannah when you are done you can play on the beach all you want" Ratchet said before I could say anything to him.

After I was put down I was shown to where my room was. I put my clothing into my dresser, hung certain items in my closet, put the books on my shelf, made my chinchilla's at home and made my bed. When I was done with Ebony and Ivory's home and they seemed to be happy as I gave them some pellets, "I'm glad you like them you two" I said to them. "I do miss the base from DC but we are on an island with huge beings and NEST as family I don't know how it gets better. I do miss mom and dad but to me the Autobots and NEST are my family" I said to them.

I then decided to put on a bathing suit and said to my little furry friends "now that my room is set and you two are in your cage after that long ride, sure the room we had was able to work for you to exercise but I am going to go for a swim" I told them. I ran out with my swimming gear; googles, towel and sunscreen so Ratchet wouldn't make me rub it on, as soon as I got onto the sand I ran to the nearest spot to swim and ran right on in. Although I could sense the Autobots walk out, guess they heard me run right on in, 'but Ratchet I applied water proof sunscreen, SPF 50' I said through our bond before he got mad.

"I know youngling and I was about to say that I did see that you got your room made and the other NEST personal are going to joining in soon" he said as he sat down just to watch me. After three hours of fun in the sun Ratchet made me shower off, "get some nourishment Hannah". When I did I made sure to get what Ratchet would approve of and within two hours I was told 'lights out'. I love the new base and I love my family.


	12. Galloway's Ego Gets Deflated

Galloway's Ego Gets Deflated

I am glad I am going places or my muse for this story is taking me someplace with it and not going to an exotic vacation spot like the other one did (you know what I'm talking about). At least Hannah is recovering from her ordeal, seeing that the Autobots' are now far more protective of their ward and let's hope that the Decepticons' will never try to take Hannah again, but if I see an suggestion to I will think about it. Send me review of a thought and I will take the idea into consideration.

Hannah's POV

I love the new location, away from the loud and obnoxious city, but I was hoping that after Optimus told Galloway off numerous times to leave me alone. To take my mind off the annoying government officials I would hang around the beach, with an Autobot's supervision "Is he gone yet" I asked Bumblebee because I knew Galloway knew about the abduction. "He might be here a while Hannah" he replied as we walked on the beach and into Ironhide's weapon's shot, "maybe I should push him into the water" I muttered, "not a bad idea youngling" Ironhide said as he looked up from his latest creation.

I saw the size of it "wow Ironhide that might do a lot of damage" I said out loud "thanks youngling" he said. Bumblebee then picked me up and took me around the base but as soon as we entered the hallway Optimus emerged from his meeting, he did have a withering look in his optics. "Is that jerk still planning to take me Optimus" I asked, "yes but I don't know how long NEST can keep him from bothering you little one" he replied as he got down to my level. "I don't want to go with him Optimus, dad hated him, and so did my mom because his rants were annoying. If I run into him again can I push him into the water?" I asked "not a bad idea kiddo" called Leadfoot, "can I" I asked, "alright but only this once" Lennox said as I was set down by Bumblebee.

'Oh no not him' I thought as Galloway approached me, "Leave me alone jerk the Cons got in and took me so leave them alone." I said to him glaring at him, trick I learned from Ratchet and Ironhide and with Lennox's approval and Optimus' I knew I could feel free to shove him into the water. I think this guy needs to cool off and leave us alone, although I would like to have a more reasonable liaison that was nothing like Galloway.

At least the dock was a short walk away and when Galloway said "you are coming with me you little brat, now" he ordered "I would rather be captured by the Cons again than go with a jerk like you" I said right back to him and when he tried to grab my wrist I ducked and I was behind his back and pushed him into the water.

Bumblebee's POV

When Hannah pushed that annoying human into the water he was flailing around "get me out. You little brat I only wanted to put you in a better home!" he screamed. "Shut up, this is my home and I by the way everyone knows I beat you twice already jerk. Mom and dad were right to brand you an incompetent, ignorant but also annoying because they made a bet you would get fired or something else" Hannah said as she glared at him.

When Galloway got out "I hope no one else saw that" he said as he "guess again" Hannah said as she pointed to the crowd of Autobots. "Nice job youngling" laughed Hound as Hannah walked over to us; she seemed pleased of her actions. "Opps, was that a new suit Galloway? Where did you get it a bad suit shop?" Hannah teased him as he walked up to Lennox knowing he was humiliated, again by an eight year old youngling.

"That must have deflated that ego of his" Epps laughed as Galloway was shown the door, "are you sure we can't keep him out" Hannah asked innocently "I will have a word with Keller about this and maybe he will make sure he can't be allowed in ever again" Morshower said as he ruffled Hannah's hair. "I hope so, that fool is so misinformed" Ratchet growled as he gestured Hannah to come to him with his hand. 'I never want Hannah to leave, I don't like that guy. He is so annoying' I thought as some of the bigger and stronger Autobots surrounded Hannah as if she would be taken again.

Crosshairs' POV

When the youngling I hardly talk to shoved Galloway into the salt water I had a laugh cause I was thinking about it too, only to give him to Sharkticons as a treat for them. "Nice job kid but the 'bad suit shop' could not have thought of it any better myself" I laughed, Hannah from the perch of Ratchet's shoulder then asked me "Crosshairs can I help you give that world class jerk to the Sharkticons?" she asked. "Sure why not kiddo" I said.

That youngling is one after my own spark; she has become more and more open to us, even after her abduction and seeing us in action she knows that Optimus was serious about being protective of Hannah. I was distant from her, until she kicked that idiotic human in between his legs I laughed over the incident, or that time week after her creators were laid to rest tried to avoid her 'flu' shot by hiding in medical bay in a cabinet. So far these are turning into good times, that kid is improving by coming out of her shell.

When his chopper flew "there he goes, maybe now he will stay away and quit meddling all the time because I heard humans are crunchy and good with ketchup or is it A1 sauce or is it with dragons" Hannah said. The wrecker unit just laughed, cause that was the shirt she was wearing, "you are such a good youngling Hannah" I said to her while being passed to Hound. "Good job kid I think you might have gotten rid of him for good" Hound said as she put Hannah on her shoulder.

Hound's POV

Crosshairs was rather impressed when Hannah pushed Galloway into the water it was too hard to not laugh at him but the 'bad suit shop' was so funny. "Good job Hannah, I thought he would never shut up" I said as I had her on my burly shoulder, so far the kid is a good way to get rid of Galloway. "I think I really deflated his ego" Hannah said, "sure did kiddo" laughed Topspin as he approached me to look Hannah in the eyes.

"I don't know how I would ever have fun without him but next time can tape his mouth shut?" Hannah asked. "We'll think about it Hannah and I know you hate him but we could have gotten it through his thick skull that you are not leaving us" Lennox said as Ironhide picked him up. I know Hannah may never want to come to a decision of a guardian so it will vary since she does get along with others rather well. So far she seems to be adjusting and I still remember how she would have fits when there was a change in the environment.

From her first time with Ratchet to seeing me for the first time, she tried to avoid my eyes when I was using my holoform but after several hours she approached me but only with her father by her side. Being around her for so long makes me miss other younglings but it is nice to be trusted to care for one like Hannah. Her disorder from what Ratchet had described did make it a hurtle she couldn't jump but she seems to be getting over it. "I am glad to be on a different place for the base, I hated that city because like that Galloway jerk it was loud and obnoxious" Hannah said after a moment of silence, "felt the same way too kiddo but both sets of twins are hard to be around" I said. "Hey" all four of them said, "relax I Galloway is two hundred times worse that those four combined" Hannah said, 'can't argue with that' I thought.


	13. Two New Autobots and New Liaisons'

Two New Autobots and New Liaisons'

So far I am glad I have been getting feedback from people who like how an eight year old gat really deflate Galloway's smart ass attitude and this muse is taking me places where I have never been before. I am thinking about having the traitor and the Decepticons come back but I am thinking about how to go about it, if you have any suggestions please feel free to add. So I think I will have to introduce two turn-coats (sure you can guess who. Please read and review if there are any suggestions.

Two Months Later

Hannah's POV

After pushing Galloway off the dock and asking him if he got his suit from a bad suit shop, I did something I never thought I could, earn Crosshairs' respect. After that with that jerk he won't go near me and then I heard a loud boom, 'Wheeljack' I thought, 'maybe I should put a hazard sign on his door' I added. "Not a bad idea" Ratchet called from his medical bay, having multiple bonds isn't so bad, sure we can hear each other's thoughts, "Hannah can you go see if Wheeljack needs an medical aid" Ratchet asked as he emerged from his new bay. I went down there and looked in 'Ratchet you better bring you medical kit over there, the lab might be destroyed' I said through our bond, Ratchet only sighed and said 'you can do what you like Hannah but no eating whatever is on the top of the food pyramid' he replied back.

After that I thought 'what was Wheeljack making in there, landmines cause it looked like he stepped in a mine field' I thought and the other Autobots laughed. All I can say is I'm glad they never let me anywhere near him because Ironhide is safer than that, and his inventions are very unpredictable, like Megatron. While I was planning to go hand out at the beach but it was stormy out, no surprise cause this is a tropical place but it didn't matter cause the others were too busy anyway so I could wander the hangers, as long as I have a rain coat on when I go outside, Ratchet's orders.

The sound of the storm was rather soothing and Hound seems to think so through our bond, but when I walked into the main hanger Sam and Mikaela were there with Bumblebee since Bee went with the two, since Sam is in college. "Bee, Sam, Mikaela" I cried as I went up to them, "hey kiddo" Sam said as I let him pick me up. "Heard what you did to that annoying liaison" Sam said, "yes and Galloway and Mearing were given new liaison assignments because Keller had enough of those two trying to take you from here. He knew you seemed to be happy with the Autobots and NEST." Lennox informed.

When I glanced by Sam and Mikaela's ankles there were two small bots, one of them had red eyes, "Hannah Wheelie is an Autobot now and so is his friend Brains. They won't hurt you' Mikaela said in a reassuring tone but I wouldn't go near them, "kid we're just salvage drones" Wheelie said. "It's all right youngling" Optimus said gently, that is when I walked up to the two new Autobot's.

Optimus' POV

It is pleasant to have two new Autobots' on the team but I knew Hannah would be uneasy around Wheelie because of his red optics; it took some reassuring from my voice and bond. 'It's alright Hannah, they are with the Autobot cause now, they won't hurt you little one' I said to her very gently through our bond. 'I thought you told me to be wary of red eyes' she responded through our bond. 'They have defected little one, I know you are trying to get over what happened but Hannah I promise we will never let that happen again' I said to her through our bond.

All it takes is my tone of voice, mostly to use a sire's tone to get Hannah to approach the new Autobots, "wow, that kid is shy, at first" Brains said "It does take time for Hannah to get used to new people and places" I explained to the two new recruits. After ten minutes of no movement from Hannah soon move closer to the smaller Autobots and I did have to take into consideration that she does take a while to adjust to new faces.

'I know this is new to you Hannah but Wheelie and Brains won't harm you. They are on our side now, there is nothing to fear little one' I said very gently 'please give them a chance for me' I added. 'I will Optimus' she replied to me. Soon she got down to their level, "why are your eyes different? We have seen humans with different colored eyes before" Brains asked "I don't know, my mom had the same but her blue eye was on the right and her green eye was on the left" she answered.

Third POV

When Hannah first saw the two new small additions she was shy around the two but she soon began talking to them all because of her eyes. "I think she is doing well Optimus" Sam said to the large Autobot as they watched the three getting along, although Hannah did seem hesitant but she did well to adjust. What really pleased me the most is NEST will have better liaisons' since Hannah humiliated one and Mearing tried to lie in her reports.

I know Hannah is still recovering from her ordeal and she does fear being taken again but I had to assure her that we have upgraded security so the Decepticons won't take her ever again. Hannah was more concerned about Sentinel coming back to get her because she does understand that Optimus is just as powerful as he is, being a Prime.

Optimus' POV

"Optimus, the new liaisons are going to have an introduction meeting, so no they will not being able to meet Hannah Audrey until later but we did mention her as our ward and they said they will want to meet her" Morshower as he began to watch Hannah befriend the new Autobots. 'I need to go to a meeting Hannah, you behave now' I said to her through our bond 'yes Optimus' she replied to me.

When I set foot into the conference room, designed to accommodate beings of my on size. "Ah welcome Optimus and all Autobots" said one of the new liaisons'. "My name is Teresa Clare and my associate and secondary liaison Grant Opal" greeted the femme in a women suit and a man wearing a grey tux and pants. "Please to make you acquaintance" said Opal. "Now that everyone is her, I trust we can begin?" I asked as we all sat down in our chairs.

"Now, we understand from the two who were barred from approaching anyone associated with NEST, this includes an eight year old Hannah Priscilla Audrey?" asked Clare. "Can we see please?" asked Opal, "we won't take her we just see her and we understand that she is a high functioning Autistic. "My son, Tobias has autism so I understand how she will react" Clare said. I pondered it, "very well, I will ask our CMO to fetch her" I replied. "Ratchet can you please fetch Hannah" I called, "at once Prime" Ratchet answered back.

Ratchet's POV

When Optimus asked me to get Hannah, the new liaisons' wanted to meet her but I was interested to know Clare has a son who is a full blown Autistic. I walked to where Hannah was, near her room "Hannah, the new liaisons' would like to meet you, no they are not here to take you, come here little one" I said as I held out her hand. When we got to the conference room and set Hannah close to Lennox.

I watched as Opal and Clare walked up to her, "hello Hannah I am Teresa Clare and my friend Grant Opal. I did here how you managed to humiliate Galloway but he isn't allowed here anymore and not allowed to come near you Hannah" Clare said as she got down to her level. Hannah did seem unsure of what to make of it but I said 'it's all right youngling'. "Do you like it here Hannah" Grant asked "yes" she replied to the two officials.

So far Hannah was doing well, she did have any desire to move away from Clare and Opal, she knew they only wanted to meet her, not take her from us. "She is such a good girl and I can see there is no reason to take her. You have done well to take care of her Mr. Prime, her parents left her in better hands than social services could" Clare declared.

I could sense Hannah feeling relaxed around them. I already could tell the new liaisons' were going to be more reasonable than the previous two were, thank Primus they were transferred somewhere else. Now there will be no more 'custody fights' over Hannah and won't have a reason to ask to humiliate them.


	14. The Lennox Family part one

The Lennox Family part one

I am glad with the reviews I have been getting but am looking for suggestions and at least this muse isn't leaving for a long vacation. I am glad I came up with two new liaisons mainly the reasons were Mearing and Galloway annoyed me to a point and very ignorant. Anyway, I thought I would let Lennox take Hannah back to his farm, so as I said I do plan on rotating guardians so Hannah will have some one on one with different Autobots, I was unable to decide a full time guardian so this muse is taking me to different places.

Hannah's POV

The new liaisons' are so much better than the last two, 'I don't know why Keller appointed them to the Autobots' I thought 'that's what I would like to know' Jazz said right back to me through our bond, 'yes, good thing those two were canned and not a moment too soon I always loathed them because they tried to take me away from here.' I said back to the bond to Jazz as I was taking in the fact that NEST has new liaisons and Galloway, and Mearing were never coming back.

'Sorry Crosshairs but Keller got to them before we could pitch them in the Sharkticon pit' I said through the bond, 'oh well, least there is some improvements, by the way Lennox is looking for you, Ironhide has you for two weeks' he replied back. I knew where I had to meet with him; least Ebony and Ivory were coming with me. I went to my room to get my duffel bag and whatnot. "Ready you two" I asked my chinchillas' as I picked up their travel case. "Ready kiddo" Will asked as he entered my room, since the door was ajar. "Yes Will" I replied as I got my items, including my HP pro-book laptop, 3Ds, several games and IPod for the ride.

When I got them items into Ironhide, although I can sense his disapproval over Ebony and Ivory, "I heard that Ironhide" when I heard his thought, 'those rodents better not lubricate in me'. "Besides they're in a cage so it won't happen" I added. "Ironhide, chinchillas' are clean rodents and Hannah said they sleep most of the time when they are traveling and besides Annabelle asked me to bring them. I would have been rude of me to ignore her request, she's three years old." I added.

Ironhide's POV

At least the youngling is getting away from Ratchet the Hatchet, although most of us are still laughing over how Hannah hid in the medical cabinet for an hour just to avoid a vaccine. 'Least she has her pets' in a small cage during the ride' I thought but I knew Hannah would hear it because of the bonds. I thought it is better if Hannah didn't have a full time guardian. 'Least she does get along with others and she did think she would offend others if she decided' I thought to myself, but Hannah would hear that thought.

When the three of us got onto the cargo plane, I was able to move around while Hannah stayed by Will, since the human is also in charge of her welfare too. "Looking forward to coming back to the farm Hannah" Will asked, "yes" Hannah replied as she looked up from her device called a 'Nintendo 3DS' and so far Hannah was being a youngling. Will told me that Hannah did have a hard time adjusting when Annabelle was still a sparkling, Hannah would walk out of his dwelling when Annabelle cried and we all knew Hannah didn't tolerate loud places, and she would go somewhere else. 'I hate flying' I thought, 'I hate it too big guy but what other method is there to get to the farm faster' Hannah replied through the bond.

"We are going to land soon and Hannah, be ready" Will said and I was rather glad too, least I wasn't in metal nets this time. "Ironhide, do you think it is better if I don't have a full time guardian, I asked Hound the same question?" Hannah asked as we landed, "I am not too sure about that youngling, but I know you do think about huge decisions such as this issue. Optimus let you decide but he did decide to have one on one with one of our own and I am glad that you didn't because we all love and care for you." I said to her. Optimus did respect and understand how Hannah was feeling, Bumblebee felt the same way too but I ended up raising Bumblebee when he was just a tiny hatchling.

Lennox's POV

It was so nice to have Hannah back with me for two weeks, Sarah was looking forward to having her, and so was my three year old daughter. I didn't introduce Annabelle to Ironhide until after Egypt and by then she was only a week old, such fond memories when my wife and I introduced our little girl to the giant weapons specialist. "I look forward to seeing Annabelle again Will" Ironhide said as we walked out of the plan and changed into his huge GMC topkick.

I had to help Hannah into him because she is a little girl and she had to be in the back seat of Ironhide, "least the drive is only two hours away" I said to the two of them and Hannah was rather excited to be with Ironhide. I know Hannah has managed to put the Decepticon ordeal behind her and she did have to face the one who tried to kill Ironhide. "Sarah is looking forward to having you around Hannah and so is Annabelle" I said to her, "what about me?" Ironhide asked, "I didn't forget you big guy." I said to the Autobot who was asked to watch myself and family when I am home.

Two Hours Later

"Ahh good to be home" I said as Hannah and I got out and began to unload the truck so he can change back to his towering self again, "Ironhide, daddy, Hannah" cried a small voice and my little girl ran out of the house and into my arms.

Sarah's POV

When the sound of a huge truck entered out, "Annie daddy, Ironhide and Hannah are here" I said to my little three year old girl, "yay" she cried and I set her down when I saw Hannah help Will get Ironhide get unloaded so he can change into his behemoth form. "Hello Hannah, good to see you again sweetheart" I said to her as I gave her a hug. "How's it going Sarah" Hannah answered back, just a sign that she has improved, since she had a tough time at first but she had made improvements over time.

"Hannah, did you bring Ebony and Ivory" Annie asked Hannah, "I sure did Annabelle, but I need to get them into their cage and then you can watch them all you want" Hannah replied to Annabelle. "Thanks for bringing your girls Hannah, Annabelle thinks they are cute and I know one of us had to supervise her when she handles them" I said to Hannah as the five of us, Ironhide's holoform included. Ironhide holoform was a muscular man, in his early forties, black hair, black tank top, black jeans and combat boots.

"We'll let you get settled in Hannah and dinner will be in three hours" I said to Hannah as she was allowed to go upstairs. "Ok Sarah. Annabelle I am about to get Ebony and Ivory's home for the two weeks set up, you can watch if you want" Hannah said to me and then turned to Annie.

Hannah's POV

When I got into the beige colored room I knew I have to get Ebony and Ivory set up, Annabelle was sitting on the bed watching me let my black and ivory colored chinchillas' out of their box after a few days in their box and into their cage. "Hi Eony, hi Iory" Annabelle said as she watched the girls run around their enclosure. Then I glances at the ajar doors to see Sarah standing in the doorway, "looks like your chinchillas' are glad to be out of their travel cage" she said after a moment of silence.

"I let Annabelle watch me set their vacation home; the girls are accustomed to her. I told her they are fine with her as long as they know her scent" I said to her. Ebony and Ivory were watching Annabelle, with their eyes watching our movements; I then gave them two pellets and they went for the treats. "Girls I came up here to tell you Ironhide is settled into his shed, if you want to see him" Sarah added. "YAY" Annabelle cried exactly. I followed her to the huge metal shed where Ironhide worked, as long as he knew we were there.

Ironhide's POV

I watched Hannah and Annabelle in Hannah's temporary room getting her rodents settled in, although my youngest charge was fascinated with. When the human sized door opened "hello Annabelle" I said gently as I picked her up and Hannah soon followed suit. "How are you two?" I asked "doing well Ironhide, Ebony and Ivory are settled in" Hannah replied to me. I glanced at them and picked them up in my huge hands, Annabelle settled close to my spark, she was so happy to see me again and I was too.

"Iwonhide, I miss you" Annabelle said, "I love you too, and you too Hannah" I replied to the little three year old human. So pleasant to have two young charges, their faces of innocence, to protect them from harm and how I fought to protect Bumblebee when he was still a new-spark.


	15. The Lennox Family Part Two

The Lennox Family Part two

I am glad with some of the responses, followers and favorites, and I am glad to see where this is going and this muse isn't taking a vacation. After some time with Ironhide and his wards I am really uncertain who Hannah will be with afterwards but I think I'll let you guys send me some feedback so I can know the direction to take. So far I am thinking about the Wreckers, Hound, Ratchet or another Autobot of any choice but I'll let the muse decide if no one can decide. I might have Hannah turn nine soon but, I'll try to take into what the ideas of others or just read the feedback.

Hannah's POV

"Is it true Hannah, you tried to avoid Doctor Watchet by hiding in his office" Annabelle asked while we were with Ironhide, "yes Annabelle I learned to never drink a can of soda and then hid from him" I replied after I told Annabelle on how I almost got out of a flu shot, "how did he find you" she asked, "I belched and he looked to where I was" I replied flatly to her. "I have to admit youngling that was a good way to get out of a medical exam with Ratchet the Hatchet." Ironhide said as his shadow covered the two of us. "Is Ratchet that bad?" I asked him, "he does have a temper worse than mine, but some of us get dents, mostly the twins get dents from his wrenches" Ironhide replied. "Ah that would explain some of the dents' I thought.

"Hannah, Annabelle dinner" Sarah called from the house, "Alright you two, I'll take you back" Ironhide declared as he held out his giant ebony hand to take us back to the house from his shed. When the two of us were set down I could smell rosemary chicken and broccoli, I did glance at Annabelle's face when she smelled the vegetables. 'This should be interesting' I said to the bond to Ironhide cause I knew she didn't like vegetables, while I loved them. 'I can't get her to eat those either, maybe you can' he said back to me through the bond.

When we sat down to have dinner, I went for the vegetables, while Annabelle just picked at them. "Please Annie, eat the broccoli. Hannah is eating it" Sarah said trying to get her three year old child to eat. Annabelle just refused, "Annabelle please eat them or Ebony and Ivory will be upset with you" I said as I was cutting my chicken to smaller pieces. Annabelle began to eat the vegetables, "now was that so bad" Will said to his daughter. 'First time anyone has gotten her to eat her nutrients' Ironhide said through the bond.

Will's POV

'All it took was her chinchillas' to get Annie to eat her vegetables, well least I can use that method to get her to eat her vegetables' I thought. Hannah's late parents told me they never had issues with her and vegetables because she loved them so much, "I ate them, can I see Eony and Iory" Annie asked, "alright you did clean your plates you girls can enjoy yourselves together" I said as I prepared to clean the kitchen.

"Hannah really did get her to eat them all it took was her little chins'" Sarah said as she put the leftovers away, so it would be my lunch tomorrow. The dishes were not too bad and when I was done I decided to go hang out with Ironhide. "I did see what our ward did in there" he said as he sat down against a large tree. "Has life been better for Hannah, I know she is going to be nine the two months and has to remain with you" I said after a moment of silence. "Yes, things have been well, from what I have seen and heard around the base" Ironhide replied.

I was happy for Hannah, she does have a family, even though they are from another world and she did have a close encounter with the enemies that want to harm humans while the Autobots want to protect us. "Optimus did call to ask me how Hannah is doing and I told him she is doing well. He is worried about her, after all she did have a frightening experience at the hands of Megatron and that traitor" he rumbled the traitor part he said with distaste. "I understand that, I heard the way he was taunting Optimus about having Hannah as an 'adopted' child" I said to Ironhide.

Ironhide's POV

When I leaned against a large tree, since the Lennox home was in a secluded area I could be in my robotic form since no humans can see me in my huge frame. "Ironhide" called Optimus, "Ironhide here" I replied to the Prime, "how is Hannah fairing" the Prime asked "she is doing well Optimus, she and Annabelle have been getting along." I replied to the Prime. I could sense how pleased Optimus was to how our youngling ward was doing.

Optimus does act like a creator to Hannah it did make sense since David and Cindy Audrey did ask Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots to look after her if anything were to happen to them. I did feel that I was a sire figure to her myself, even when I raised Bumblebee when I found him as a tiny hatchling.

Meeting Hannah was similar to finding the tiny mech that would be an excellent scout. I did watch Hannah and Annabelle, but Annabelle was mostly watching Hannah give her rodents' treats. I did give my full report to Optimus about the activities of our young ward.

Optimus' POV

I do miss having Hannah around; she was with Ironhide and Lennox, my first weapons specialist and the human commander. None of the members of NEST still cannot get the memory of the ordeal she had after being captured by the Decepticons' nor being held by that traitor, I swore it would never happen again. I do love Hannah as my own creation but I do understand she couldn't come up with a full time guardian.

'Least she is doing well' I thought after I went through Ironhide's report, when I walked out of my office I heard Hound talking to Crosshairs, "you miss the kid don't ya Cross" "yes, but she's only going to be with Ironhide and Lennox for a while and Ironhide told me she's doing well" I heard Crosshairs reply. I knew the others miss having a small child around; Hannah does have a place in everyone's sparks' but only when she is around. After I walked around thinking about Hannah, but I have to remind myself 'Hannah is safe with Ironhide and Lennox. No harm will come to her as long as she is with me or another Autobot' I thought.

"You miss her old friend" came the CMO's voice, I turned to face him "yes and Ironhide is with her so she is safe as long as she is with me or another Autobot" I said to the CMO as we walked around the base. "A lot of us miss Hannah Optimus but Lennox did want to be with her, she does need to be with her own kind too" Ratchet said. "You're right but I just like having her, I do feel that our bond is so much stronger but I felt the sense of the strength towards you and several others, including Hound.

Third POV

Several Autobots miss having Hannah around, although the Wreckers do have a memory of the soon to be nine years old. "Miss the lass already, though the avoiding Hatchet and the makeover she aided with the Hatchet and Ironhide" Leadfoot said as they were working on new bombs. "Hope the wee lass will give us a wash and wax" Roadbuster said as he prepared to tools for the next device.

Sometimes silence can be hard to deal with at times but all the Autobots know it's only going to be for two weeks and it will seem like nothing at all.


	16. The Return to Diego Garcia

The Return to Diego Garcia

I decided to go forward two weeks and then go back to the Island base in Garcia. We all know Optimus and the other Autobots miss her, although my muse seems to point me that Hound and Ratchet really miss her since they had known her when she was first diagnosed with the disorder. I think I did have the Autobots bring Hannah out of the feeling of isolation. I am an Aspe myself and there were times that I did feel that I am under a dome, and never could understand why, when I read Stephen King's novel _Under the Dome _I did feel like the people of Chester Mill, inside looking out of the glass of unknown origin. I do like the way this is going and I do like to read reviews and I do like what I am seeing, when it comes to the comedy parts these are just family affairs, since the Autobots are her family. About Hannah's nickname to Sunny 'dwebo the magnificent' my dad used to call my brother that or some co-worker he couldn't stand, in all honesty I never could stand a certain Autobot, try to guess which one, I think you'll all be surprised or not depending on who you like.

Ratchet's POV

Earth weeks go by fast, Hannah is coming home, along with Ironhide and Lennox, 'it is going to be so pleasant to have little Hannah back, it is too quiet without her' I thought. When the younger set of twins dumped glue and feathers on me, I did love the idea of Hannah giving myself and Ironhide and wash and wax. 'I love Hannah as our own youngling, she is so well behaved and it only takes one reprimand to get her to understand she did something wrong' I thought to myself and I would glance out the window from my office to glance at the ocean to look for a cargo plane transporting our small ward.

"You miss her Doc" called Hound from the doorway "yes I do, I miss her but I know she will come back soon" I replied as I put several medical files back. "It was too quiet without her, I missed Hannah watching me work" I said to the secondary weapons specialist. "I know Doc but she'll be back in two hours Doc but you knew Lennox would want to have her back" Hound aid as we walked the runway to greet Ironhide, Lennox and Hannah. When it comes to Hannah being around the others I don't think the younger set of twins should be around her, they are not her type she liked to be around.

Two Hours Later

When the plane three of our own were on landed, the youngling I cared for at four years old when we first met. "Hey kiddo" Hound called as she had a duffel bag and travel cage, and she let Hound pick her up to hold her close to his spark. "We missed having you around kid, Ratchet liked having someone to watch him to work" Hound said as he put Hannah back down. "Go put you travel items and chinchillas' away Hannah" I gently instructed.

Hannah's POV

It was nice to be home on the island, I was going to miss Sarah and Annabelle but I did enjoy my time with Will and his family, but can't forget about Ironhide. When I went into my room I put Ebony and Ivory back into their home, they were happy to be back home, and I began to put everything away. 'It is so nice to be home again, I liked being adjacent to the ocean but the sounds of the forest on Will's property helped me fall asleep. 'We all missed you Hannah; Ratchet missed someone to watch him work' Optimus' voice came through our bond.

'I missed everyone too Optimus. I did enjoy myself with Ironhide and Will's family' I replied to the Prime through our bond. 'I am pleased to know Hannah; most of the Autobots thought it was too quiet without having you around little one' Optimus said through our bond. I loved hearing his voice through our bond, since he does seem to have the father role in the family I was adopted into. I love my family, I do miss mom and dad, but I did fulfill their last will, asking the Autobots to care for me for the fear of the Decepticons hurting me again.

When I was done, I walked to where the other Autobots were, but I was picked up by a pair of large hands, turned out to be Jazz. "Glad to have you back kiddo" and he hugged me close to his chest, I could hear his spark, "say kiddo, when you gave Ironhide and Doc a wash I was wondering if you would give me one" he asked as we walked around the base, well I was in his hands as he walked. "Sure" I said to the first lieutenant. "Some of the guys and the gals want that too, but they only want it from you sweet spark, after all you are our ward and wards always get to do this" he added. "Ok I will, don't tell the twins, especially 'dwebo the magnificent'" I replied.

Jazz's POV

'Dwebo the magnificent', wonder where the kid came up with the new nickname for Sunstreaker, I wondered about how she decided to call him that, aside from him being a rather bad influence. "Where did you come up with Sunstreaker's new nickname" I finally asked, "dad used to call him that because he didn't like him" Hannah replied. 'Now that makes sense, Sunny is a bit harsh towards Hannah so this does explain why she decided to get back at them by painting both him, his brother and the younger set of twins.

Still seeing all four of them having a taste of their own medicine was really funny, I almost got in trouble with Prowl for getting a speeding ticket but when we heard the twins screaming and running around. What really made my day over the whole speeding incident was the twins, all four of them painted in bad taste paint and covered in feathers, Prowl nearly glitched but he thought they deserved that prank. "I will agree with you Hannah, the younger set of twins are not the best to watch you, last time you were five and you nearly fell off a counter" I said. "You were only four and Optimus decided they were to never ever watch you again" I said.

Prowl always had concerns over Hannah being watched by the twins since after an incident with Skids and Mudflap, they were not allowed to be near Hannah without supervision from another Autobot. "I didn't like spending time with them; I never understand what they are saying" Hannah replied, Ironhide knows Hannah never could tolerate the younger twins but when it comes to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker she does tolerate them, for the most part.

"Why does Sunny act so compulsive towards his looks?" Hannah asked, "don't kiddo" I replied but Sunny is Sunny but I can understand why she doesn't have any interest in being around him but she does like to be around Sideswipe. "I tolerate Sideswipe because his pranks can be so amusing but don't tell Ratchet I do keep score of the wrenches he throws at Autobots. So far Sideswipe has a higher score, he is number one, Sunstreaker is only number two on the 'how many wrenches does Ratchet throw" Hannah said as she pulled out a notebook.

"YOU KEEP SCORE OF THAT" Sunstreaker said in shock.

Sunstreaker's POV

Now I know why Hannah called me 'Dwebo the magnificent' and now I found out she has been keeping score of Ratchet throwing wrenches at Autobots. "Why am I number two?!" "I should be number one!" I said flabbergasted. "For one, Sideswipe has been hit numerous times so that's why he's number one and I almost drama king" Hannah replied to me. I never liked the idea of looking after flesh creatures and I know Hannah just avoids me, guess she has heard of me, but I learned from her talking to Jazz, she can't stand me.

"How can you not stand me, I know you called me 'Dwebo the magnificent'." I asked, "one, you are selfish jerk, two you are vain and last but least you more obsessed with how you look rather than being concerned if Megatron will decide to show up and take me, again." Was Hannah's response but she did say it in a flat tone.

"Hate to say this Sunstreaker but I have to second to what the kid is saying" Sideswipe said, "oh and you anger issues that makes me already think you are a very judgmental, intolerant psycho from a different planet" Hannah added as she continued to stare me down. "Kids right again and Hannah I don't how Ratchet would feel about you keeping score about his wrench throwing" Sideswipe said. Hannah and Jazz went in one direction but I began to think about why our ward does seem pleased when I am not around.


	17. Sunstreaker's Revelation

Sunstreaker's Revelation

I thought about ResourcefulDreamer's idea but I really don't plan on having Galloway and Mearing coming back in here and I just couldn't get professionals to abduct Hannah. Anyway I have only gotten a few ideas for whoever should be Hannah's full time guardian but I haven't had much success with a certain Autobot, but I like rotating around because I have had fun that way. I will agree with ResourcefulDreamer I have been able to have moments of Optimus Prime himself be more of a father to Hannah and I am fond of moments when Hannah and several Autobots are on the same side, such as with former liaisons. I will tell you, since in the last chapter I had to explain why I haven't used Sunstreaker, Hannah can't tolerate him, but tries to for the most part so I might see if I can get Sunny to adjust his attitude.

Sunstreaker's POV

Should I be surprised that Hannah doesn't like me, "Sideswipe, how can I get Hannah to even like me" I asked because what she said about me being judgmental, intolerant and a psycho. "I hate say this bro but she is right about of it and most of the human allies avoid you too" was his reply, I do admit when all four of us pranked the CMO, Ratchet and Ironhide I was jealous when Hannah gave the two of them a wash and wax. "How can I get that youngling to like me Sideswipe? I just realized that she prefers to be with Optimus, my twin, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hound, Drift, the Wreckers, Jazz and the Autobots who seem to be serious.

"Maybe I should ask Prowl how I can get Hannah to like me or Hound. I don't know, I heard everything, I thought she didn't like the former liaisons but I found out I am on her 'who I don't like list'. I thought she liked all us Autobots', I mean Optimus won't let Skids and Mudflap to watch her without supervision from another one of our own." I said to Sideswipe. "I don't know bro; I don't how you are going to get Hannah to like you, the only method to get close to her without her moving away from or just ignoring you is let her touch your paint or something. Ratchet told me people with her disorder tend to have good memories" Sideswipe replied.

I realized the first time I meant Hannah she tried to approach my vehicular form but I scared her off she learned to keep her distance from me. "I think I know why she doesn't like me in her space, she thinks I have to stay out of mine" I sighed. "Bro, you might as well try to talk to Hannah, but you might trouble getting her to talk to you because she still needs to adjust to you" Sideswipe said. "I could ask the Autobots' Hannah is usually around" I said, "you could but chances are Hannah might be with them" Sideswipe said.

"I never knew that youngling kept score of 'Ratchet's wrenches' and I was supposed to be number one not you" I said to change the subject. "I might have to look at that little score card sometime" Sideswipe said as he turned to clean his blades, possibly his next prank.

Hannah's POV

"Be still you old slagard or I will make the next check-up with you more painful" I heard Ratchet say to Ironhide, I could see him preparing a wretch and I got my notebook out to add another mark for Ironhide, third place. When Ironhide tried to get up, **CLANG** he went down to the medical berth, 'that's another for Ironhide' I thought. 'Hannah' I heard Sunstreaker call through our bond, 'oh no not him' I thought.

I really can't stand Sunstreaker, he scared me away once and I learned from mom and dad to never approach him ever again. 'Maybe he won't approach when he finds out that I am with Ratchet and then Optimus will have me next, Sunny is just a bad influence and I really can understand why most of the Autobots try to tolerate him for the most part. Soon the medical bay doors opened as Ratchet was done with Ironhide, "Sunstreaker if you are not injured then get out" Ratchet growled and he was holding a wrench like a bat.

I watch the golden Autobot, hoping he will leave Ratchet alone if he is planning a prank, "I don't have all day Sunstreaker and Ironhide you can leave now" Ratchet added not even moving his optics away from the vain Autobot. "I just want to relieve you of watching our ward" Sunstreaker replied nervously to the CMO, 'what' was my thought, 'I don't like him, in fact since when does he ever want to be with me and the last time I checked he didn't like humans near him' I thought. I felt Ratchet's confusion through the bond; I have a much stronger bond with higher ranking Autobots, especially Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Drift, Bumblebee, the Wreckers, Crosshairs, Hound, Jazz and the femmes. I don't have too much of interest in the twins because of their pranks.

"Sunstreaker, since when do you seem so interested in her welfare. She still remembers how you were when she first came here to become our ward. You didn't seem so interested in her and now you are? What are you trying to pull" Ratchet demanded as he protected me from the golden Autobot's distance from me. "I know she doesn't like me" he said as he glanced at me but I glared at him, and began to avert my gaze from him.

Sunstreaker's POV

When I told Ratchet I wanted to relieve Hannah from the CMO of the pit, but Hannah really didn't seem too eager to leave him and I know our bond is not a strong one but when I learned she didn't seem to like me. I found out she liked to call me 'dwebo the magnificent' but so far when we are close she does seem less interested in having me around. When I found out what she thought of me but maybe being considered number two on 'Ratchet's wrench list'.

"Please Ratchet" I asked him, thinking he would let Hannah go with me, "Sunstreaker, Hannah is going with Optimus, after our Prime you can watch her but I don't feels about it, she seems to want you away from her" Ratchet said as we could hear the large steps of the Prime coming to get Hannah. When Optimus entered five Earth minutes to get Hannah, he only had to hold out his large servo to her and she was more than too happy to get into his hand.

I saw how Optimus did it, she could sense his feelings, when I tried the bond since she didn't block it out, and Optimus was feeling protective and acting like her sire. So all I had to do was act like I wanted to protect her, 'so all I have to do is act like I am more than willing to protect her and maybe I can earn her trust. This does explain why Hannah likes being around the more serious and in some cases larger Autobots. When she was taken Hound felt that surge to protect her and Optimus when he found out she was taken by that traitor.' I thought.

Optimus' POV

When I saw Sunstreaker, he wanted to be with Hannah but she didn't seem to be too interested in being around him. 'I don't know what is with him Optimus but I think he found out I really can't stand him' Hannah said to me through our bond. 'Maybe he decided to adjust his attitude, and I know this all because of the talk you had with Jazz little one. Hannah I will let Sunstreaker watch you, after all I can sense a weak bond with him, this will be good for the two of you.' I replied through our bond as I held Hannah close to my spark.

I had to keep our bond open so Sunstreaker can learn how to handle a ward as small as Hannah, he needed to know that Hannah is a frail being who has to be handled with care because of her size. Hannah seemed to be content as any youngling should and I let Sunstreaker watch from me so he can learn to build a better relationship with Hannah and Hannah would learn to tolerate him so she can trust him if she has to be left alone with him under any circumstances. After I get to be with Hannah, under Sunstreaker's observation of course.


	18. Common Ground

Common Ground

I am pleased with how the story is going, mostly with the followers, favorites and comments so far. This muse had made me have a little fun and I am thinking about having more Decepticons action again but I really don't know how to have this happen and the muse and I are having a long debate over it. Just remember if you have a suggestion I will take it into consideration, and as I had said before there wasn't enough votes for guardians and the muse for the story couldn't come up with a full time guardian, so the two of us decided just to rotate Hannah from Autobot to Autobot. The whole switch off is very fun and I am having more fun that way.

Optimus' POV

'Hannah I know you don't like Sunstreaker but for me, please give him a chance. I know he didn't like the idea of you being our ward but we all love you as our own' I said to Hannah when the three of us walked into the rec room. Sunstreaker does need to learn to be better around Hannah, "Sunstreaker you need to learn to be more open to Hannah than you have been" I said to the trooper. Ever since we had to take custody of Hannah he has been distant and he has only taught Hannah to stay away from him and she has done just that. Hannah does need to understand that the Autobots' are a better influence but so far Sunstreaker needs to be a better guardian and I think by watching me with Hannah.

"Sunstreaker does need to observe how to deal with a ward, especially a human youngling with an Autistic Spectrum disorder" I said to the golden Autobot as we entered the rec room, of course Sideswipe was in the room with Jazz. "Hey Hannah what is my number on the 'wrench list'" Jazz asked as he glanced at Hannah on my shoulder. "Your number five Jazz and yes I did show the scores to Ratchet and he does like what he sees." Hannah replied. "Sideswipe has a much higher score than anyone Ratchet has checked over, so I am not sure if having several dents is an achievement" Hannah then added.

When I glanced at Sunstreaker, I noticed him seeming to think about what Hannah was telling Jazz, start off with a topic and then just take it in, although when Ironhide and Ratchet were pranked, Hannah offered them a wash and wax.

Sunstreaker's POV

I began to think about what Hannah had said about the scores she keep with Ratchet and his wrench throwing habit towards my comrades. 'Hey bro, I think Hannah might be right, this could be one award I can never make an effort to reach' I said to Sideswipe through our bond. 'Optimus is right, my bond with Hannah isn't too strong and I have been cold and distant from her. She learned to keep her distance from me ever since she was four, after she was interested in my vehicular form and when I yelled at her to not touch my paint. I realized that after that incident she did become less interested in being with me.

I watched as Optimus began to act like a sire, just like when Bumblebee was still a sparkling, 'I think I should make an effort to get to know Hannah better, she only knows me through the bonds of the Autobots.' I thought I realized she didn't like me, it was because she felt that I didn't like her and I learned she will keep distance if she was yelled at but in my case it was because she was mostly told about how I feel about humans.

I took the realization in; I needed to be on common ground with Hannah or she is going to become more distant from me and she did lose her creators' recently and so did myself and Sideswipe. 'Hannah has more in common with me than I thought. She needed someone to understand but most of the other Autobots' and humans have been able to pull Hannah through it and all I have done was push her away' I thought.

After a moment of watching Hannah I walked up to Optimus while he was holding Hannah, she was close to his spark, acting like a normal Cybertronain youngling would. "Optimus, may I have Hannah for a while. All it took was plenty of time to think about what you said and what Hannah said." I said, "Hannah you're right, I realized what you said to me and I think I understand why you kept your distance from me" I said to Hannah. After I said what I needed to say to Hannah, Optimus looked at Hannah and then at my optics and said "very well you can watch her now and please don't scare her off this time" Optimus Prime said to me.

Hannah's POV

When Sunstreaker said "Hannah you're right, I realized what you said to me and I think I understand why you kept your distance from me". Optimus then glanced at me and said through our bond 'I think he should watch you for a while Hannah, after all Sunstreaker said what he needed to say. He finally got it, he knows why you were distant from him, and you learned that from him.' He said through our bond. When Sunstreaker asked about taking me from Optimus for a while, 'this needs to happen Hannah, after all I do sense a weak bond with him and that needs to strengthen.' Optimus added.

'You're right Optimus' I replied as I let him hand me over to the twin brother of Sideswipe. When I was handed over to the golden Autobot who seemed rather happy to have me in his hands, "thanks Optimus" Sunstreaker said to the Prime as he took me into his hands and was allowed to take me out of the room.

We walked out of the rec room, "I think our bond needs to be stronger youngling, and Optimus is right" Sunstreaker said as we walked down the hall, and I guess I shouldn't be surprised we were going into the room he and Sideswipe shared. "I know what you said Hannah, I should learn to become more tolerant towards other humans and maybe I have been judgmental. When we were asked to care for you if anything were to happen to your parents I did feel reluctant to have a human youngling like you under our care. Most of us only met you when you were only four years old and I only pushed you away and you followed my example." Sunstreaker said as we entered his room.

When we walked into the room he and his brother shared, "hey she's not trying to move away from you" Sideswipe joked as we walked into the room, he had new dents. "Sideswipe, did Ratchet get angry at you again? Let me guess you planted a paint bomb in his medical bay and you turned him pink, neon blue or an ugly shade of color?" I asked in a sarcastic tone to the silver Autobot. "Something like that and you're good" he replied, "I think you better run Sideswipe I think I sense Doc coming" I said as we heard the menacing sounds of the medic's footsteps approaching from the door. 'Should we help Ratchet or Sideswipe' I asked Sunstreaker through the bond, 'I say help Sideswipe' Sunstreaker replied.

"Alright Sideswipe, I agreed to help but only if you make sure I don't have any soda or just hid the cans somewhere so I can hid in his medical bay" I said to the silver twin, 'Sunstreaker I am giving Sides a hint to get into the medical bay, remember how I tried to get out of the flu shot' I said through the bond. 'Sideswipe, hid in the Hatchet bay' I said through the bond. 'Oh ok' Sideswipe said as I told Ratchet 'Sideswipe isn't here Ratchet I heard him run out to the beach a while ago' I said to Ratchet through our bond, I learned the paint bomb was a shade of pink, 'thank you youngling' Ratchet replied through our bond.

The footsteps soon moved outside "SIDESWIPE WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU I AM GOING TO REFORM YOU INTO A TOASTER I SWAER TO PRIMUS WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU". Ratchet yelled, though the whole base jumped up. "Thanks Hannah, now let's just hang out in here until you know who finally cools down" Sunstreaker said. When he let me get close to his spark I felt the bond increase in strength. "Sideswipe have you considered pranking Autobots that are not going to deal with medical work cause I could sense how Ratchet's anger right now, he doesn't seem to be calming down anytime soon" I said to the silver twin, but I only got a shrug.

Guess his brother isn't so bad after all and maybe I will learn to tolerate him over time.


	19. Girl Time

Girl Time

I thought about having some girl time with the four femmes, oh and Mikaela I know Firestar was never in the movies and I am thinking about having new Autobots' arriving, feel free to make the suggestions of which Autobots' you all love and I will take the suggestions into consideration. This is turning into a fun story and I am still in a debate if I should or shouldn't have the Decepticons take Hannah again, but I will let you guys decide but if not, the muse and I will have to be at the drawing board in my mind.

Elita's POV

At least Hannah and Sunstreaker have managed to build a better relationship, I did walk in on them, and Hannah was giving the golden Autobot a wash and wax. "Oh yes, this feels so much better" Sunstreaker said in his vehicular form, the foam from the soap was running off of his figure and draining away, 'this youngling is really improving and so far she has been emerging from her shell, it has been slow but this is improvement' I thought. "Hey Sunstreaker did Ratchet ever find the one who planted that paint bomb on him?" Hannah asked, "yes and he got it" he replied, "another dent?" Hannah said as she was applying the wax to my comrade in arms, "another point for him, and the reward is, no wash and wax for him, so don't ask me to buff him out, I'll laugh if he asks me to do it" Hannah sighed as she was finishing up with him.

"Thanks Hannah, really needed that" Sunstreaker said as he transformed back into his normal self, "I feel so much better now that all that mud is off". I watched the two for a while until I walked in, "Sunstreaker may I see Hannah" I said Sunstreaker, "Optimus is pleased with how your relationship and the bond has strengthened between the two of you" I said to him. "I am glad about that too, I thought the bond was weak and it took what Hannah thought of me for me to realize why she seemed so distant from me. I know I am supposed to be protecting her, after all her parents did ask us to protect her and at least she has recovered from her ordeal with the Cons'" he replied as he picked up Hannah and handed her over to me.

"Thank you Sunstreaker" I replied to the golden Autobot as I took Hannah into my servos. I then walked out of the room, with Hannah in my servos. 'I still remember when I first saw her when she was only four years old. Beautiful little youngling, still remember when Ratchet treated her.' I thought to myself as I walked to meet Chromia, Arcee, Firestar and Mikaela since we all decided to have a bit of girl time, I told Optimus "no men and mechs around" was what I said to him. As soon as the two of us walked in, my sisters looked up, "that makes all six of us girls" Arcee, the lavender femme said as she looked at Hannah in the optics or eyes as humans call it. 'What are we going to do Elita' Hannah asked through our bond, 'we're just going to have some girl time Hannah, no men and mechs allowed sweet spark' I replied to her.

Hannah's POV

When Elita brought me into a room, I was kind of surprised that there were no mechs in the room, although I guess Optimus could have put the female Autobots "Hannah, we all thought about just having us girls around" Mikaela said breaking me out of my thoughts. Elita gently puts me down next to the brunette who happens to be Sam's girlfriend. "Us femmes thought it would be interesting to get away from the mechs for a while and have you involved because you are one of us Hannah" Chromia said as she moved to close to the door to make sure no one, not even her 'bond mate' as she called Ironhide was even listening in on us.

"Hannah, you need a haircut, after all it is really long and long hair is really hard to take care of" Mikaela said. I like my long hair, but I think I would have to give into her offer because Mikaela said the female Autobots' in their holoforms said "Hannah I think you are due to have your hair cut, it is getting too long, because you are young and we are your guardians' too so please do this for us" Firestar said as she got down to my level. "Alright Hannah, this is the best time to get that hair cut" Mikaela said as she got out her hair cut kit.

I let her cut my hair into a razor-cut, layered bob and I thought it did suit me, "doing good Hannah, most girls I baby sit tend to feel more skittish when they are having their hair trimmed. "You needed that Hannah; your hair was becoming way too long. Is it because you have plenty of tangerines?" Mikaela asked as she did her finishing touches. "Yes, I know Ratchet is watching my every move, you know how he is with what humans should and shouldn't eat" I replied.

Chromia's POV

I have to admit Hannah does look a whole lot better with her hair in that cut, it was getting hard for her to brush it, 'least Hannah seems to take advice from us and our men/mechs' I said to Elita's bond. "How about we go to the beach, after all it is only going to be us femmes" Firestar suggested, "that doesn't sound like a bad idea, after all the mechs have their share of reports to hand over to Prowl before he glitches" I replied, "what happens when Prowl has that" Hannah asked innocently, "he will have sparks coming out of his helm and then fall to the ground. If it were not for Ratchet then we wouldn't have Prowl around" I answered. 'I don't know why that mech of mine always puts off his report because he would rather be in his own weapons workshop' I thought.

"Alright, let's go Hannah" I said as I picked her up while my sister Elita took Mikaela, 'it is so pleasant just to have just us and the femmes, just a day off from dealing with our mechs or in Mikaela's case dealing with her boyfriend as humans call them' I thought. Hannah then gave me an odd look, 'what is wrong with being around them' she asked through our bond. I should have seen that question coming, no surprise since Hannah does get to be or would rather be around males because I did notice she didn't seem to interested in 'girl things'. 'Nothing is wrong sweet spark, there are times when us femmes just feel we need to get away from them for a little while, sometimes they would like some time with each other' I replied back through our bond.

"It is nice to get out in the sun and not have to worry about being gawked at because we are different, I am glad we moved the base to an island, military and those who know us only" Firestar said as us femmes made our way to the beach just so Hannah could be out with all of us watching her. Ever since the day she was taken by the Cons' we have been worried about her safety, to all of us Autobots' Hannah's well-being and safety is our number one concern, especially since that traitor that tried to murder my mate was involved with her abduction.

Hannah could sense my fear and anger over her ordeal just moved closer to my spark, 'I almost forget you can read our thoughts Hannah, it's just that I did help Ironhide raise Bumblebee and I do have strong carrier instincts' I said to her through our bond. 'I know Chromia but I still think it won't happen again because we moved, new liaisons were issued and I did see just how protective you can be towards me' Hannah replied back. I set Hannah down, "don't run off Hannah" Elita said to her in a stern carrier way to her.

"Elita, you know Hannah won't run off, the only time she does that is when loud sounds are nearby and she will move away from it" Arcee said as she moved her optics to where Hannah was. So far it was just us girls walking on the beach. Hannah seemed to be enjoying herself, but she does know better than to wander off because that was one of the first rules Optimus Prime made, 'no wandering off without a NEST member or an Autobot with her period. I just hope my mech can get done with his report but I will have to have a talk with him about putting it off and if he doesn't he can have some more time with me and/or his guns all he wants.


	20. New Arrivals

New Arrivals

I have been getting interesting feedback, favorites and follows, so far this has been interesting and I have my muse to talk to in order to go over what the next chapter should be. I am going to include some more Con action, but this is not going to be ward abduction, but if any one suggests the Cons' take Hannah again please feel free to make suggestions, after all fans and readers should have a say in how a story should go. I do take suggestions into consideration but I do have to go over them with my muse just to see if this would make the chapter interesting and to see where it can go from there. Feel free to make suggestion and consideration will be taken.

Optimus' POV

While the femmes and Hannah were out with each other, 'no mechs allowed' that kept going in my helm, 'least Elita and her sisters are being involved in Hannah's care. Elita was involved in Bumblebee's care after all her sister Chromia was my scouts adopted carrier, Ironhide treated Bumblebee like his own when he was found in the ruins of the destroyed youth center.' I thought. All of the Autobots know Hannah was never able to decide a full time guardian, 'she does have a tough time deciding but I think the others are pleased she didn't' I thought as I was able to glance outside my office.

I was still angry at the Decepticons' for taking Hannah away but I was more enraged to learn that Lockdown was given to the offer of several modes and weapons from the Decepticons just for an intelligent creature. Hannah isn't property, she is a little human child that we were entrusted to care for and I will never forgive that traitor for making an attempt on Ironhide's life. "Optimus, we know you are still angry over the whole abduction, everyone else is too" Ratchet said as he walked into my office to drop off some reports. "Optimus, Prowl has made an effort to increase security on this base we make an effort to ensure that Hannah will never be taken again. I still feel Hannah's fear when she was taken and her disgust when she was traded for all of those items Lockdown wanted" Ratchet said as we talked.

"Decepticons are lower than we think" Ironhide walked in, "you said so yourself, Hannah is a living being and if that traitor ever puts his disgusting servos on Hannah again I will make sure he is at the receiving end of that rust" Ironhide rumbled with disgust. "This was how you were when you raised Bumblebee Ironhide" Ratchet said, I had to agree Ironhide has been rather protective of Hannah ever since she was abducted. "It has been hard for Hannah to endure the fact that she lost her creators ten months ago and then five months ago she was taken from us. I swore that I would never let her out of our sight again." I said.

"Optimus, this is Lennox we received signals on the monitor, there might be more Decepticons arriving but we can't rule out the possibility there might be more Autobots" Lennox called. 'More Autobots would be nice.

Hannah's POV

"Hannah, I just got a call from Optimus, I am needed so you will be left with Bumblebee. He is still recovering from having his voice components damaged and he will be watching you" Elita said as we began to walk back to the base. "We might have some new friends' sweet spark, but we can't bring you with the possibility that we could have more Decepticons" Chromia explained to me. When we entered the base Ironhide and Hound walked by, ready to go on their mission "if that traitor shows his ugly face plate I will make sure he is at the end of that cosmic rust cannon of his" Ironhide growled. I know he is still angry over my abduction.

When the ebony giant glanced down at me, "I know what you are thinking Hannah, I am angry over what happened little one. We all love you like our own because of the promise we made to your creators' Hannah, that traitor deserves what he gets for the ordeal he put you through." Ironhide said very gently to me as he got down to my level. "Elita said there might be more Autobots' coming Ironhide" I said to Chromia's mate, as she called him. "I think we would all like that very much, we could use extra help" he replied as he stood up to walk over to Hound.

"You behave Hannah, Galloway isn't around for you to push off the doc" Hound said, "that's the only thing I miss, and I would like to tell him 'I really miss deflating his ego'" I replied to him. Hound just laughed and so did Crosshairs. "Yeah, that really made us feel better about the government lass and I think Clare and Opal are far better than the last two" Topspin replied as he walked by. "Now Hannah, you be good for Bumblebee" Optimus said as he went to lead the unit to deal with the situation. "Make sure he doesn't use his voice it needs to recover" Ratchet said as he grabbed his medical kit as I had seen his do several times on missions. "I don't how Ratchet" I muttered.

Bumblebee's POV

Hannah watched as the rest of my Autobots' left for the mission leaving just me, Prowl, Wheeljack and Jazz. "Let's have some fun Hannah" I said using different segments, "Bee do you think Ironhide is going to get back at the ones who took me" Hannah asked me. "Yes" I replied using a song segment, I know Ironhide will never forgive the Cons for taking Hannah, trying to leave Chromia a 'widow' as the humans would call the term and for nearly destroying my voice. Still it would be nice to have more of our own around but I am uncertain how they are going to react when informed we have a human youngling with a different disorder in our care.

Still Hannah and I decided to play a video game, called Blur "Optimus said no violet games you are an eight year old human and he doesn't want you exposed" I said using Ratchet's voice recordings. I tried to pass Hannah "I won't let you pass me" I used songs as we were getting a little competitive with one another over a game. "Wanna bet Bee" Hannah said right back. 'Wonder how Optimus and his unit are doing, tried to talk to him but he said he found more Autobots and it turned out to be a crash in the Mongolia dessert' I said to Bumblebee through our bond.

Optimus' POV

When the unit I led landed in the Mongolia dessert we did encounter four craters, "uh what a ride" came a familiar voice, "lower your weapons" I commanded. "Designations" I commanded, "Flare-up" said the femme, "Bluestreak reporting for duty" said the second Autobot, "First Aid" said the third Autobot, "Red Alert" said the forth voice who was the security officer. "Four new Autobots', that's good" said Lennox as he walked up beside to me. I was relieved too, Hannah did ask though our bond 'we are going to have four more additions Hannah, but I will have to be with you when Red Alert is introduced to you' I replied to her through our bond. Soon after we got the four Autobots' out of their area we got back to the cargo plan to go back to the base.

"So my brother has to guard this human youngling too, wow I never knew that side of him Optimus Prime and never knew you wanted to be a guardian" Bluestreak said as we walked into the base and so those four can deal with paper work. Bumblebee entered the main hanger with Hannah in his servos, "wow Arcee that is a cute human youngling" Flare-up said as the orange and red femme, "wow Prowl never knew you would have to care for a shy, cute and different colored optics" Bluestreak said. First Aid "so this is the little human femme who Ratchet loves so much", Red Alert looked at Hannah as if she was a bomb and I think Hannah could sense it.

Hannah's POV

I liked the new femme, the orange and red known as Flare-up, the grey and red Autobot was Prowl's brother Bluestreak, the red, white and black Autobot was Ratchet's medical aid "so this is the little human femme who Ratchet loves so much", but the red and grey Autobot just glances at me like I was a Decepticon or something.

"Red Alert, Hannah is a good youngling not a Decepticons'" Optimus said, 'what's him' I asked Bee through our bond 'he's like that Hannah, Optimus did tell the new four about you' Ratchet said 'then why is looking at me like a bomb about to go off' I asked Ratchet right back. "Red, be nice she is our ward now don't be so judgmental" Hound said, "I'm not I have never heard of a human being our ward I never expected this at all and I am uncertain about security" Red Alert said as he rambled but I didn't know what to make of it. "Please don't give me that look youngling" Red Alert said.

Third POV

After Red Alert's little speech Hannah was giving him a look of 'what is that supposed to mean' but the security guard didn't know what that look was, eyes looking right at him and wide open eyes like an owl. "Please don't me that look" Red Alert said but Hannah was still confused about the new Autobot who was a security chief until Hound took Hannah into his huge servo. "Don't mind kiddo, he's just paranoid but he's a good Autobot once you know him" Hound said to Hannah 'somehow I doubt it' was her reply through the bond.


	21. Sire and Ward Part One

Sire and Ward Part One

As I said I haven't given up on _When Fate Meets Destiny _but the muse for it went on vacation and the writer's block kicked in. I do like where this story is going, I thought I should include Red Alert since he is the security chief and we all know he is paranoid but I thought the introduction between Hannah and Red be a bit awkward. I am going to have Hannah spend some one on one with yours truly.

Hannah's POV

Red Alert still gives me an odd look, 'why is looking at like that' I asked Ironhide through our bond 'he's paranoid. He has never has to deal with Autobots, especially Optimus having a different species as a ward before. Give him time and he will do the same' Ironhide replied but I guess maybe we do have more in common, after all I am shy around new people and Autobots I am introduced to. "Hannah, Optimus would like to see you in his office, no you're not in trouble youngling" Hound said as I approached the big mech. "Here, let me take you there" Hound said as he held out his hand to carry me to the large commander of the Autobots'. I always did like the Autobots carrying me around in their servos or huge hands.

When the two of us got into the office of Optimus Prime, "please come right in Hound and Hannah" Optimus greeted the two of us. "Hound, Ironhide does need your assistance with new weapons and Hannah I thought it was high time I spent some of my time with you." Optimus said as he got down to my eye level as Hound took his leave. When I glanced at a camera I looked back at the Autobot who I consider 'main guardian' "why is there a camera in your office Optimus? I don't recall seeing that here" I asked him. "Red Alert must have installed it" was his reply. I do memorize details and so far I have been known to memorize details'.

"Does Red Alert trust me?" I asked Optimus as he stood up from his massive desk chair, it was designed with his gigantic height and weight into mind. "I am going to talk to him, in fact we both are, come" he said as he held out his hand to carry me over to Red Alert's new office and I am going to bet that he does have cameras' everywhere and monitors to watch everything and everyone. "Ironhide told me to give him time Optimus and mentioned his paranoia" I said to the giant mech. "Hannah he needs to know that you are not a hazard, he tends to be like that around new comers like you" Optimus said as we walked or he walked, I was in his hand.

Optimus' POV

I thought it was high time I took Hannah for the day; most of my own Autobots' have spent plenty of time with Hannah, although she does like to be around Ratchet, Ironhide, the femmes', Hound and the others' who do take their part seriously to ensure Hannah was safe and happy as any youngling should be. "Why is there a camera in your office" Hannah asked after Hound set her down on my office, 'Red Alert' I thought as I picked up Hannah to go have a word with the security officer. Hannah then told me what Ironhide had said but I was not going to tolerate him being this way to our ward, 'you are a good little youngling Hannah and I don't know who gave Red Alert authorization to put cameras' in your room and mine' I said to her through our bond.

"Optimus, is First Aid really Ratchet's assistant" Hannah asked, "yes, he will want to observe how Ratchet cares for you, and if it is another vaccine please don't make Ratchet get everyone to look for you please" I replied to Hannah. I did have Flare-up explain that she is the fifth sister to Elita-one, Firestar, Arcee and Chromia, although Bluestreak did take a liking to Hannah right away "I think she is a cute youngling, I think it is great that her late creators asked us to care for her as our ward. I can't wait to look after her, Prowl already has." Bluestreak said as he followed the two of us to Red Alert's office "why are you going to Red's office" Bluestreak asked, "he put cameras' in Optimus' office and Lennox told him that there was a camera in my room too" Hannah replied to Bluestreak.

The way Hannah replied to the question shows that she has been making such an improvement but the issue was the camera found in her room, 'Bluestreak will watch you at some point but we need to have a word with a certain Autobot that put cameras' in places where he shouldn't' I said through our bond. I know Hannah can sense my disgust over the security officer's actions, actions I did not approve of. "Hannah, you have earned our trust, and you do not deserve to be spied on because we have worked hard to earn your trust as well" I said, "Optimus, I know you, you cared when I lost my parents and I view you as a father" Hannah replied to me.

Red Alert's POV

I do not like the idea of my own watching over a human youngling and having made treaties with them, I glanced at the camera monitor to watch that youngling, when she saw the camera and I could read what she was saying. 'That human femme is onto me, she saw the camera and the 'human commander' saw the camera in that femme's room' I thought and I learned that Optimus was angry over the actions. 'I don't know if I can trust that little thing' I thought to myself. When I heard a knock at my door "Red Alert this is Optimus Prime, I need to have a word with you" the commander's voice came through the door of my office.

I had no choice but to let him in, and when I glanced at his large servo's he had that tiny creature in one hand and it was close to his spark. "Red Alert we need to talk, and yes Hannah is going to want to listen about why there was a camera in her living space" Optimus said in a disapproving voice. "Were you spying on our Autobot ward?" Optimus asked in a more stern tone, I could tell he was really displeased with the camera. "Optimus" said the small femme "Hannah, we can sense you with our bonds, my bond along with the senior Autobots can sense how you are feeling and this bond can detect where you are." He said to the little being.

Optimus then glanced at me and asked in a stern tone to me "did I give you authorization to put cameras' in our human allies' rooms' and our ward's?" "No, sir" I replied, then I looked the little femme into the eyes, the eyes looked at me with mistrust.

Hannah's POV

I began to mistrust Red Alert, how long was that camera in my room, 'what did I do to make him not trust me?' I thought to myself as I was glancing at the red and grey Autobot, I know he is the security officer but I don't think he had any right at all whatsoever to spy one me or my own kind. At least Optimus gave him a stern talk over the matter, "Red Alert remove the cameras' and I don't ever want to find out about this again. This treatment to any of our allies' and Hannah Audrey will not be tolerated, do you understand?" Optimus told Red Alert in a stern manner. "I am sorry Optimus" Red Alert said, "You need to apologize to Hannah" Optimus said as the mistrustful Autobot gave me one look, "I am sorry for this Hannah, I had no right to make you feel invaded" the security officer said.

After that the two of us walked out, "I am sorry you felt invaded Hannah, Red Alert had no idea right to spy on you. I know you must feel like we invaded you but Hannah I will ensure this never happens again" Optimus said as we walked down the hallway. "Optimus, why did he have to do that, what did I do to make him mistrust me or any of my own kind for" I asked Optimus. "Red Alert is like that Hannah, but he will have to report to Prowl for discipline for his actions for having these but I ordered him to remove the cameras'". Optimus said as we continued our walk.

'I loved the way Optimus talked, his voice was strong, gentle and responsible just the way my late father was' I thought but I knew Optimus would read my thoughts, just how the others' are with me knowing they would ensure I wouldn't be taken again. "I have to be Hannah, you late creators' entrusted me and my Autobots' to care for you when you were only four. Most of all met you when you were only four, we could only see and interact with you when you were the same age little one. We could sense how different you were. You were such a good little sparkling and understood you had a hard start when being around others, especially other younglings." Optimus said as we went out to the beach.

We continued to walk, well Optimus continued to walk since I was in his hands, we could hear Prowl tell Red Alert off, "you are to spend two Earth weeks in the bring for your actions, the extra week is on the behalf of our ward, Hannah Priscilla Audrey." Prowl said in a SIC tone. 'Boy he's in trouble' was my thought, "yes he is Hannah and if any Autobot does any actions such as Red Alert's will not be tolerated. 'Let us continue our time little one' Optimus said and we continued our walk.


	22. Sire and Ward Part Two

Sire and Ward Part Two

I had to have Red Alert show that he doesn't like the idea of his own friends looking after a human youngling. So far I would have to ensure that Hannah will maintain distance from the Security Officer after that little camera issue in the human areas'. I thought I would like to have Optimus spend time with Hannah since he is the Autobot who made a promise to Hannah's late parent's that he and his Autobots would keep Hannah safe from the Decepticons. So far I have thought about having the Decepticon's abduct Hannah, but I am uncertain if I should have Lockdown do it again for more of whatever his so called spark desires. Feel free to send me a suggestion and if you guys want to have more Con's taking Hannah again feel free to say so.

Hannah's POV

"Hannah, I know you heard what Prowl said about Red Alert's punishment" Optimus said as we were walking, "Optimus am I going to have to spend time with Red Alert. I don't trust him after having that camera in my room" I said to the huge red and blue mech, "I understand how you feel Hannah, I did not give my security officer any approval to put those cameras little one" was his reply. 'I already don't like Red because how do I know he didn't see my naked pink butt or something' I thought 'is that guy a pervert or something' was my last thought. "He isn't Hannah those cameras' were found in the early afternoon" Optimus assured me.

"Hannah, Prowl said that if Red ever did this again than he will have to be put on something known as probation on your world" Optimus said. I could tell he was feeling that I was beginning to lose trust in him after what Red Alert did. "Optimus I trust you, in fact it's Red Alert I don't really trust after what he did and you said so yourself; guardian bonds do let you and the other's know where I am and/or how I am feeling." I replied since he was beginning to think and feel through the bond I was losing my trust towards him. "I know Red Alert does feel the same, he doesn't trust new individuals and new species we fight along -side with. Red Alert will be released from the brig and he will learn to trust you and your kind little one." Optimus said as I got more comfortable into his hand.

His spark and aura does feel so strong and protective, he has been more protective since I was taken, and I try not to think about it. "Hannah, I haven't forgiven my mentor who betrayed me and I was enraged when he offered that much for you and that bounty hunter took you away from me and the Autobots'. We were asked to protect you and we loved you so much as if you were our own youngling." Optimus said as he sat down on a large boulder. The view was so beautiful; I liked being with Optimus since he does have a protective aura, Bumblebee described that feeling to me and he felt to same way when Ironhide looked after him when he was a hatchling.

Optimus' POV

I love to view of the ocean waves hitting the shore and I have Hannah with me to share this with me. When Red Alert put those cameras' all over the human hangers, and I was angry when he put one in Hannah's room 'I am worried that this action of the Autobot security officer could have put a strain on my trust, my Autobots' trust and Hannah's trust. 'I trust you Optimus, I have known you since mom and dad introduced me to you, well your holoform.' Hannah said through our bond. I could only glance down at Hannah in my servo; she stayed close to my chest knowing she was safe with me. "We have worked hard to build trust with you Hannah, and I understand if you trust Red Alert yet but he will have to be around you at some point but I will speak to him about it." I said to Hannah as I sat down on the rock structure.

"Your world is beautiful Hannah, makes me miss Cybertron and I only wanted to share this with you Hannah" I said to the little one. "It is an elegant scene Optimus, I can see why you like taking long walks on the beach" Hannah replied as she looked up to look me into the optics. Her blue and green eyes always made me miss Bumblebee when he would glance at me when Ironhide would leave the little yellow sparkling with me. 'I didn't know Bumblebee told Hannah about his time as our ward. His was different from Hannah because he had an easier time deciding who to be his guardian but Hannah didn't mind having another Autobot keep their optics on her.' I thought. I know Hannah didn't want the other's to fight over her, most of the Autobots including Ironhide and Ratchet wanted to watch Bumblebee.

Soon after a moment of silence I said "I am pleased to be able to spend time with you Hannah. I do get concerned over your safety ever since you were taken from me, I know you are getting over the incident little one but I like to inform you when something is wrong and I know you can sense what we all feel because of the guardian bonds." I said gently to Hannah as I placed her onto my shoulder as we glanced into the midnight blue sky. "I think we should return to base Hannah" I said as I stood up, with one servo close to her body to ensure she didn't fall from my thirty foot frame.

Prowl's POV

I watched Optimus return after his long walk on the beach with Hannah on his shoulder armor 'he is such sire material, although I would like to be around her too, after all she is such a respectful youngling but I was rather disgusted by Red's actions.' I thought as I finished going through reports. As the Second in Command I do have to be in charge of the whole security and every officer's action but only if Optimus does need my own opinion in certain matters. I walked out to greet Optimus Prime and Hannah "I trust you enjoyed yourself Hannah, and Red Alert has been punished for his action. Optimus told me you heard what his punishment" I said to the youngling, "I know two full Earth weeks in the brig" Hannah replied. I could only look at Hannah and her optics or eyes as human beings call them, such intelligence from one so young' I thought knowing she would hear my thoughts.

"Hannah, I think is time you went to recharge, let's go little one" Optimus said as he took Hannah, I did see Hannah about to fall into recharge and Optimus went to take Hannah to her quarters, I had to follow. Optimus set Hannah down so she can be prepared for her recharge, logical for a youngling of her species to be in recharge before adult humans'. 'Recharge well little one' I said through our bond, 'thanks Prowl' Hannah said right back to me through our bond. Soon Optimus decided to leave; I followed suit knowing if Hannah needed something all she had to do was just alert myself and the others' though our bond.

When my commander and myself walked together down the hall "sir I did leave the reports on your desk along with the what we got from the recent Decepticon activity" I said after several Earth minutes of silence. "Thank you Prowl and I am aware you did leave me a request to have Hannah after myself." Optimus said as we walked to our own offices to look over details in my case and filing reports in the Prime's case for the night before we went to recharge ourselves. "Prowl, the request for having our ward spend some time with you is granted, I do not need to look over request's, in fact Hannah desired to see you at work as she put it when we walked down the beach and she asked me to tell you, 'you discipline like a parent would'" Optimus said. 'Hannah really thinks I am parent material' I thought, well suppose it is logical for her to think that highly of me' I thought.

Still I look forward to being around the child with an Autistic-like disorder but she has made improvements over time, but it would be nice to be around an intelligent little femme like her. When it comes to her being around my own she doesn't seem to have any interest in having any part in the older and young sets of twins and their pranks. 'I know what you mean Prowl, I have heard about their pranks and those can make a series of books and I really don't like the idea of you and Ratchet being at the receiving end of their little pranks. Remember when I gave Ironhide and Ratchet a wash and helped them teach those four a lesson' Hannah asked through our bond. 'Yes, and I think they understand that they are setting a bad example for you, now please go to recharge.' I replied looking forward to being with our own human ward.


	23. Logic is the Ultimate Weapon

Logic is the Ultimate Weapon

I think by the chapter title you can all take a good guess as to which Autobot Hannah is going to have some fun with but I won't say the name. So far I was rather pleased with how I had Hannah and Optimus share some moments, but I think mostly everyone who has followed, reviewed and favored _Breaking the Dome _are right, I tried to have Optimus show paternal instincts. I am going to ask if I should have Hannah getting taken again by the Con's as an ambush or another base abduction but I would like to let you guys decide what this should be or my muse and I are going to have a little discussion. Please send review for suggestions.

Prowl's POV

'Optimus, how do you get Hannah to trust you so easily, she didn't trust me at first. I still have that memory of being with the Prime in my holoform to discuss something with her late sire and carrier she would not emerge from her hiding place for half-hour to hour.' I thought to myself while I waited for Jazz to bring Hannah over to my office, while I never could understand the logic of Hannah's odd behavior at first, while I could understand how those who ran the youth center she would attend were concerned. 'From what the first stories I heard from her creators' were she would not respond correctly to being introduced to another youngling, she would look in another direction or move away from them. Another one I learned was how much of a complex vocabulary she developed and I have to say I was rather impressed.

'This little youngling has amazed me and I have done so much research on the disorder she has. So far youngling's with her disorder have heighted so sights and sounds seem to be brighter, and louder to her.' I thought knowing I would be able to be around and keep my part of the promise to care for since her creators' were killed by Blackout and Grinder. I do understand how Hannah felt when she was told about the news, I too lost my creators' and Optimus had to care for me when I was a sparkling. 'Hannah, you are a good little youngling. So far you have proven to me that you do respond to authority but I fear it may be too well' I thought while I was filing reports and of course waiting for Jazz.

"Al right Hannah, you behave for Prowler, kay youngling" I heard as Jazz walked into my office with Hannah in his servos' "please put here next to the weight Jazz and don't call me Prowler" I said gently instructed to the master saboteur and as he put Hannah down. "You may take you leave Jazz, and I hope you file your reports' soon Optimus would like them by tonight" I added to Jazz. When he left I glanced at Hannah, "I just have those to file Hannah but I will be through those" I said to the youngling.

Hannah's POV

'Prowler' I thought as Jazz put me down on Prowl's huge desk 'wow Optimus' desk is so much bigger than Prowl's' I thought. 'I use that nickname for the SIC but he doesn't like it when the other's call him that' Jazz said through our bond. I didn't pay to close attention to what the saboteur and second in command were saying, except for reports that Jazz tends to put off. 'I only wish several of them would not put off those documents, I know you never procrastinate' Prowl said through our bond as Jazz walked out to get the reports he needed to finish at the last minute.

That stack of reports had to be seven feet tall, and I have to say Prowl is quit an efficient office keeper, unlike Jazz and Ironhide. 'Ratchet has done his medical reports in the same manner' I thought since I have watched him file medical reports I know I am never allowed to read, unless I want a wrench go over my head. "I don't always take too long with my reports Hannah; it is always up to me to remind those were Decepticon reports and other government work from Clare and Opal. Sometimes I have an uneasy feeling I won't see the last of the Decepticons nor Lockdown, 'my only fear is having to see Sentinel and Megatron again' I thought. Prowl gave me a look in his optics seemed to be reassuring.

"Hannah, you are safe, besides Ironhide, Hound and several other Autobots are going to ensure you are safe from harm. The Decepticons will never harm you again youngling" Prowl said as he got through the rest of the Autobots' reports and I have the think 'wow, he was done before I knew it' I thought. "I am like that Hannah, I know you do the same as myself" Prowl replied as he stood up from his chair and took me into his hand. "How about we walk around, it is a tropical storm outside" Prowl said as the rain hit the glass and metal roof, 'the rain is so relaxing when it comes to military life' I thought 'I couldn't agree more Hannah' Prowl said through our bond as he began to walk.

"I like the storms' outside Prowl after all it is logical for all life on this world" I said to Prowl as he walked being mindful and aware of the glitch he would get. "It is a logical notion to make Hannah after all I do listen in on your sessions with Ratchet. I know you have a great memory little one" Prowl said, sounding like my late father. "Hannah, I know it does take time to come to terms with your parent's death but you have handled your loss well little one. I lost my parent's when I was a sparkling, Optimus raised me just as he seems raise you as I was raised by the Prime. I know you couldn't decide a full time guardian Hannah, but I am glad you didn't, it is logical to be unable to decide." Prowl said as we continued to walk the hanger.

We did come right into the rec room to find Jazz in there watching a music video, "Jazz" Prowl began, "I just finished it and slid the reports under your door Prowler" Jazz said before Prowl could give him a hard time over the saboteur putting off his reports. When Jazz turned to look the SIC in his optics "hello Hannah are you enjoying yourself with Prowler?" Jazz asked as he stood up to walk right up to me and get down to the eye level with me. "Yes" was my reply to the visor mech that many humans like myself liked since he was wild, crazy and very likeable so how could any human being not like him?

Optimus' POV

I could only watch Hannah and the SIC, Prowl since he did desire to be around our youngling ward, unlike myself Prowl could only walk around with Hannah on the inside of the hangers because of the 'hurricane' as the humans call the storm occurring on the outside. 'I still have that need to protect Hannah as I did with Prowl when he was still a sparkling' I thought knowing having Hannah brought back the memories of Bumblebee, both sets of twins and the younger Autobots; when they were still sparklings, orphaned by war. 'Hannah is an orphan from war too but she has more than one guardian.

I observed everything, until I decided to walk into the room, "Prowl, I just got all of the reports and will be sure to analyze all of them." I said as I walked up to the black and white Autobot and I had to get to eye level with Hannah who was in his servo's. "I trust you are enjoying yourself Hannah" I said to the small youngling "I'm doing well Optimus" was the youngling's reply; I was pleased to hear that. Hannah looked just like Prowl when he was still young after a series of destruction caused by Megatron and his followers. 'I love her as my own; as a matter of fact all of us still love her as our own youngling.

Hannah broke me out of my thoughts when she said "quit a storm on the outside" when the sounds of thunder broke the sky and lighting as humans called the bolts of static appeared into the sky as she glanced up ward at the grey sky. I am aware she was not scared of storms but she loves the sights and sounds of the storms, "I have to say Hannah our storms are dangerous to our bodies but to your kind the water does help life" I said as she looked me into the optics. She was the small form of life I have sworn to protect, a promise I made to friends before their lives were cruelly taken from me and Hannah Audrey. 'You are the youngling we all fight for and love as our own' I thought as Hannah and Prowl proceeded to walk out of the rec room.


	24. Hippocratic Oath

Hippocratic Oath

Yes this is a chapter that will focus on Hannah and both medics, so this would mean more Decepticon action. I would like to know if any reader, follower or those who have this in their favorites would want Hannah to be taken again by Lockdown himself or having the hunter getting involved with the Con's again. So this will have the Autobots' except Ratchet and First Aid deal with the injured returning and having a certain ward watching. Always remember I do read suggestions, take into consideration but those suggestions I have to talk it over with my muse to see if the suggestion will work into the equation. Please read and review.

Ratchet's POV

When I walked into my office a felt something hit me all over my body, "NOT AGAIN" I bellowed as I went in further to find the remain of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's paint bomb. I commed Prowl "my medical bay is all pink and so am I. I know who did this Prowl and tell them they better clean this up and I mean now" I growled to the SIC. "I am with Hannah but I Hound is in the room with me. I will leave her with Hound while I discipline a set of twins" Prowl replied and the line went off, meaning the SIC was going to make those two clean up the mess, but First Aid and I got started anyway. I had to get myself cleaned up thanks to the terrible twosome. "Decepticon sighting in Washington State report to the main hanger" called Optimus through the com system, "let's go First Aid" I said to my assistant.

As soon as the two of us walked in, soon the group was decided; Ironhide, Hound, Jazz, Prowl, the Wreckers, Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Drift, Skids, Mudflap, all the femmes, Bluestreak, and of course Prime. Red Alert, still had to stay in the brig for spying on the humans' and Hannah, the older set of twins had to do some cleaning duties. "Ratchet, Wheeljack and First Aid please stand by for medical standby" Optimus commanded. "Understood Prime" I answered my commander, I didn't mind being on medical standby since I get to be with Hannah, who was on Hound's shoulder.

"Alright kiddo you are going to be left under the watchful optics' of Ratchet and his First Aid. Stay away from Wheeljack's lab" Hound said to Hannah as he walked up to me to give Hannah over to me. I gently took Hannah from Hound's large servo, "you be a good youngling Hannah, but of course you are" Hound said as he was at Hannah's eye level and stood back up to go with Optimus and the others to deal with the treat. Ironhide did mutter about the traitor being there but his bond mate had to remind him he was a Prime and only Optimus could deal with him.

Hannah's POV

I did enjoy myself with Prowl but when Hound passed by Prowl happened to get a report of a certain set of twins planting a paint bomb in Ratchet's medical bay. "Hannah I'm going to have to give you to Hound while I deal with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker" Prowl said, "Hound could you take Hannah please" Prowl asked as the big Autobot was relaxing on the Autobot couch. "I would love to watch her while you deal with a gruesome twosome" Hound said as I was transferred from one set of large servos' to another.

Prowl left to deal with both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, until Optimus' voice came over the com system "Decepticon sighting in Washington State report to the main hanger". "Hannah I have to take you there because Optimus told me and Prowl that he is going to leave Ratchet, First Aid and Wheeljack on medical standby but as usual I was told "stay away from Wheeljack's lab" by several Autobots and I could hear Ironhide muttering about 'the traitor' and I knew who he was talking about.

Ironhide's POV

Optimus better not think I got the description of the Decepticon Punks' one of them was that son of a glitch Sentinel Prime "I will get my servos on that pain in the aft and make sure he gets a taste of his own cosmic rust" I rumbled in disgust. I desired to eliminate that traitor since he turned against us and tried to kill me and leave my Chromia alone. "Ironhide, sweetspark I know you want to make that traitor pay but I would like a piece of that traitor, and so would Optimus" Chromia said. 'I also want that traitor pay for taking Hannah away from us. That traitor who dares call himself a Prime had some circuit taking our little Hannah from us' I thought in a rage.

When I walked past Hannah, she was in Ratchet's servo, 'I hope you get that traitor Ironhide, when he had me, he picked on me and I think he plans on killing me the next time and I hope he never does get his ugly servos' on me again.' Hannah said through our bond and I felt even more enraged when Hannah finally mentioned this ordeal she went through.

Seattle, Washington

Third POV

Ironhide did find who he was looking for "you son of a glitch" he growled when he began to engage his cannons, "Ironhide, save some for me" Chromia hissed as the red turncoat turned to face him "I still plan on taking that little creature you call a 'ward'" the traitor began to taught as he pulled out the weapon that nearly killed Ironhide. "You are not going to fire that" Ironhide yelled as he fired his cannons at the cannon in Sentinel's servos, the next thing the traitor knew he was disarmed and all he had was his lance and shield. "Ironhide keep Starscream and Barricade distracted" Optimus ordered as they fought in an abandoned city as Optimus engaged his battle ax and sword. Ironhide before he could deal with the Decepticon commander and scout grabbed the cosmic rust cannon so the turncoat couldn't have it anymore.

"Keep away from my femme commander you screamer" Chromia and Flare-up growled as the two femmes added the bond mate of Optimus, Elita-one. 'I hope Hannah doesn't sense our rage' Ironhide thought, he knew Hannah's bonds' between all of them began to strengthen. "Hey Ironhide, ladies first" Chromia said to her big mate, "alright my Mia" Ironhide replied as his bond mate fired several rounds into the screamers wings alongside her mate, sister and Hound. The Con's began to retreat, including the traitor "I plan on taking that little thing again Optimus and this time I will never let you take her back, I have yet to understand the bonds that creature has with you and your Autobots'" growled the traitor as he retreated with several drones and other Cons'. 'Wonder why Megatron didn't appear' Optimus thought as he prepared to go back to base.

At the Base

Hannah's POV

"Ratchet is it true Hannah can sense our feelings, even at a faraway distance?" First Aid asked as he helped Ratchet prepare the medical bay for any injuries, let it be Autobot and human. "Yes and there have been times where I have been concerned if she can sense when we are injured." Ratchet explained to his assistant, I have been able to form bonds with Flare-up, First Aid and Bluestreak, Red Alert has yet to form but the issue is trust. "You did mention 'guardian bonds' to me when Bumblebee was still a sparkling but I never have seen a ward under our care have multiple bonds Ratchet" First Aid said, knowing I was listening.

I love First Aid, the red, black and white Autobot soon he walked by and gently rubbed my small body with his finger. 'You are such a good little femme' First Aid said through our bond, in other bonds I could sense rage, and triumph. "Well only a few injuries, this is excellent" Ratchet said breaking my thoughts. With the new ground bridge made, there was a faster way for Optimus and my other family members to where the Cons' are. I did sense a need of concern for me, 'I will not let that traitor take you again my little one' I heard his thought as he walked in to bring in an injured Bluestreak.

"Again Blue" First Aid sighed while Ratchet got the welder to patch up the scratches and where the energon began to fall from his wounds. I felt scared for Bluestreak, 'don't worry kiddo it is nothing Ratchet and First Aid can't do foe me' he said through the bonds. "Hannah, you can watch us work but please wear these" Ratchet said as he handed me safety googles and I did as I was told. 'I do like to watch Ratchet work' I thought, 'I can tell sweet thing, after all you were quiet a well behaved patient for him, aside from the avoiding the vaccine' First Aid said through our bond.

When Ratchet was done he let Bluestreak go, "gotta say Ratchet you are the best medic and so far I can see why Hannah trust you so well. I feel my bond with her getting stronger when I am able to get close to her" Bluestreak said as he tried not to ramble as Prowl mentioned when he told me about his younger brother. "It is natural for this to happen and I will say that because he trusts me since I cared for her when we first met, she was four. It does take a while to build trust but so far she has learned to trust all of us Bluestreak" I heard Ratchet.

He was right, I have a feeling that my trust has gotten so much stronger, since the abduction I went through I was so scared but the reassurance. Optimus has the bond that resembled a father, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideswipe, Bluestreak and Sunstreaker represents the big brothers, Arcee and Flare-up represent older sisters, Hound, Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, First Aid are the uncles, Elita has the maternal bond, and Chromia, Firestar are aunts. These bonds, 'Ratchet was right, these bonds do feel like family to me and Ratchet being a doctor and even during that bad energon incident he didn't harm me, he would protect me so I could say he has fatherly instincts resembling Optimus'.' I thought knowing Ratchet was coming back to carry me to my room for bed. The bonds always put me to sleep because I feel so warm, safe and protected.


	25. Reliving a Nightmare Part One

Reliving a Nightmare Part One

Yes, I am going to have another abduction, only this time Hannah will be with a NEST soldier but I will have a name to the private and this time I will have the bounty hunter come back but will add an interesting twist as to why the bounty hunter wants her so badly. My muse and I are still hoping for some feedback and wonder what direction I should take, I like to be considerate to my readers and followers as to how the story should go. Anyway I thought about including the Dinobots, including Grimlock because everybody loves Grimlock; am I right men and women? Please send me feedback because if you have any ideas for this story and direction it should go let me know.

Hannah's POV

I went to the mainland for supplies for both human and Autobot soldiers' and I have an uneasy feeling that something is going to go wrong but what? 'Why do I have a bad feeling about something? What could possibly go wrong' I thought. 'Hannah, you are with two soldiers' from the human side of NEST and you know better than to go anywhere outside of base without an Autobot and/or a human soldier with you' Ratchet said as if he sensed my concerns. I have always been considered cautious while some kids my own age tend to be reckless I seemed to be different, much to Prowl, Ratchet and Optimus' joy but dismay to the older set of twins. "Hannah, are you alright kiddo" asked Riches who was a private "I have a bad feeling like I am being watched" I replied.

"Hannah, you're safe and Optimus and Lennox informed Bowman and I. We were asked to keep our eyes on you" Riches said as he looked over paperwork alongside his partner, Bowman. Bowman was not looking up at me, I was tempted to walk around because I didn't like staying in the same place for long periods of time 'Hannah stay still' called Prowl since I have to remind myself that they can sense what I am thinking about and what I am feeling, even several miles away. Then a huge explosion on the outside happened **booooom** and the whole warehouse shock, like a level seven earthquake, "stay close Hannah" Bowman said as she readied her cannon, made by Ironhide while Riches began to call for help. "Optimus, Lennox sirs' there are Con's here and we need backup." He called as I was taken to a locker; Bowman then put me in there and shut me in.

Inside the locker, I could hear them screaming "leave her along you fucking bounty hunter, she's just a tween" I heard Bowman scream. 'Optimus and Lennox are not going to like that' I thought only to discover Bowman's mouth was the least of my concerns. The next thing I knew, the locker I was in was pulled up, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard both Riches and Bowman screaming for me, I could only look through the slits in the locker I was in, to see the two escorts stunned by something. 'Optimus' I cried through the bond, I could hear huge footsteps but it was too late, I was captured again and I knew I was going to live through my worst nightmare, again. 'Lockdown' I thought as I was carried away. I could sense how the Autobots' were feeling, in the weeks that follow I have been able to see and feel what they see and feel. 'Hannah, no this can't happen again damn that Lockdown when I get ahold of that monster he is going to regret ever going after what those damn them to the pit Decepticons' and that traitor are going to regret putting a price on her' I heard Ratchet think.

Ratchet's POV

"We are under attack, code red repeat code red" called Bowman's voice through the communications Red Alert was monitoring "Hannah" I immediately ran to the cargo plan to get to the mainland to get to our ward and I was even angrier to find out Lockdown was back. "Ironhide, Hound, Prowl, with me" Optimus call "I am going to Optimus, Hannah may need help and the two human soldiers' are going to need a medic and I am certain you can sense Hannah's fear and I could see what she is seeing. Hannah is in a storage locker, shut in" I said to the Prime

"Very well Ratchet, you may go" Optimus said, knowing I was right in fact all of us human and Autobot were so concerned about Hannah's safety and now we had to hurry to get to Hannah. 'Where are the Arealbots' when we need them?' I thought. By the time we got there Bowman and Riches were stunned and Hannah was gone. I tried not to cry "Ratchet, we will find Hannah and get her back we know it was Lockdown this time and next time he is going to pay for what he has done, whether he is doing this for a higher price with the Con's or not" Hound growled. I could tell how Optimus was feeling, he felt in fact we all felt that we had failed Hannah again, she was taken but to where this time?

"Those two are stunned by a weapon Lockdown no doubt stolen from another medical officer and I will have to get it back from that monster for stealing our little ward" I said as I did what I could do for the humans' who were going to have to remain with me for a while that is until I deem fit to leave my medical bay. When we got back I went into my medical bay with my two patients and after I treated them I tried not to leak fluid out of my optics, 'our little adopted youngling has been taken again. Hannah, please tell me where you are.' I called through the bond but something was blocking it. 'I hope Lockdown brazenly demands ransom for her I will do anything to get her back' I thought sadly.

Optimus' POV

"We know it was Lockdown that took Hannah, we tried to stop him and hide Hannah but somehow he found out Bowman put her in one of the lockers'" Riches said as Lennox was filling out the report. I tried to not blame myself, 'I should have went with them' "Optimus, this could have happened even if we did go with all three of them" Prowl said but I knew all of the Autobots who have stronger bonds with Hannah and we did sense Hannah's uneasiness. So far none of us have been able to detect Hannah nor has been unable to tell us using her bonds with me and the others.

"When I get my servos' on the bounty hunter I am going to send that spark if he has one to the depth of pit where it belongs" Hound growled. "I hope Hannah is alright" Bluestreak said to his brother, "we just had a chance to know each other and I could feel our bond getting so much stronger" Bluestreak said, "yes and you really got her going on talking, just like you Bluestreak" Prowl said. 'We will find you little one, we will bring you home safe, and please little one be safe please Primus protect her. Please Primus protect our little one from harm'. I prayed to Primus just to keep her safe.

Third POV

Lockdown's ship

Lockdown did use a medical device to render the tiny prisoner unconscious or in a comatose like state "yes, such a treasure, no one told you tiny one that you have a part of the All Spark inside of you and the Autobots who call themselves your guardians' or adopted family to such a disgusting little think like you had no clue either." Lockdown laughed in a sinister tone as he took the small creature into the cage he had made for her but not without eyes or optics of Dinosaur-like robots watching.

'What is that creature that sparks-less monster has in his hand' thought the Tyrannosaurus robot his three other inmates wondered what it was too but sensed a familiar scent 'tiny one has the scent of Optimus, what does it have to do with us and Autobot Prime?' thought the spinosaurus. The other two could only look on curious about the small being, and soon the creature was put into a cage, made just for her.

"Those Autobots will pay dearly to have that living vessel to the All Spark back, or I can sell that thing to the Decepticons' or highest bidder on another world" Lockdown said out loud thinking 'I should make a ransom for her return and see if the Decepticons' will pay dearly for her.' Thought Lockdown, since he knew the Autobots' and Decepticons' would love to have a living vessel for the All Spark back but the Autobots' tiny ward didn't have a clue and neither did both sides of the war.

Hannah's POV

When I was carried away I felt something stun me and before I knew it I was out cold, and before I knew it I was in a cage, designed for me. I could only look around on the outside of my prison 'what are they' I thought I my eyes found four other robots, but those four didn't resemble the Autobots' I thought. "Tiny one living vessel for All Spark" said the T-rex like robot 'what is he talking about' I thought, "Little one surprised" said the pteranodon 'of course I am' I thought because I didn't know and the Autobots' nor the Cons' knew about it.

When Lockdown returned "well it would seem some inmates are telling their newest inmate what they are; a living vessel for the All Spark, the key to returning life to Cybertron, oh come now little one, why would there be a high price for you, living vessel of the All Spark. How else would you have multiple bonds, even that idiot who calls himself a medic didn't know" laughed Lockdown, but unknown to that monster who would rather make a profit for my life for a deceased planets to the Autobots' and I could only make it appear, with many months on practice to give them my bond, over the whole talk.

When I sent them my message, along with what Lockdown was saying to me, but my response from Ratchet was 'by the All Spark, you have it inside of you?! I should have guessed why you can feel what we feel and more, Hannah continue keeping the bonds open, we know Lockdown's ship moves around and tell me about the other four you are with.' Ratchet said back. I knew he was going to inform Optimus everything. 'Please Ratchet, I don't want to be sold, I hate Lockdown, trading me for what he considers money and I don't know how I can bring your world back to life.' I said to the CMO. I wanted to get out of prison, but those bots who are with me but how do they know about Optimus?


	26. Reliving a Nightmare Part Two

Reliving a Nightmare Part Two

I thought it was about time to include the Dinobots' into this because it wasn't fun without them, so let's have them at the party. My muse and I were having late night debates' and having a cup of coffee to go over how stories should go; I am going to fire the first muse who left because on my story _When Fate Meets Destiny _and because of that I got a bad case of writer's block. So I might have to go over that with my muse for _Breaking the Dome, _as a possible replacement so muse who left for a vacation and going AWOL is fired; it is going to take a while for the muse to adjust to a new position and is reading all chapters. Anyway I am going to focus on this story for now and the next chapter will have the Dinobots and if you want the other Dinobots just review my a yes or no.

Hannah's POV

'A living vessel for the All Spark and having a high prince on myself' I thought that I don't know what is going to happen to me now. 'All Lockdown cares about is selling me, like I am some kind of object, I can see why Ratchet really hates him.' I added in my thoughts. The giant inmates continued to stare at me, those monsters that were not robots were looking at me as if I was food "tiny one has connections to Optimus Prime? Prime not aware of All Spark inside organic?" asked the Tyrannosaurus Rex. 'I have to keep my bonds open, Lockdown has no method to turn this off and neither do I, unless he stuns me again' I thought. All I could do was think about the Autobots' and how they were going to get me back 'hold on Hannah we coming to get you little one' called Optimus.

I could hear Lockdown making a transmission "a living vessel, maybe the only living vessel to the All Spark, and will sell to the highest bidder" he was sending it to both the Autobots' and Decepticons', 'keep your bonds open Hannah we can track you down little one. I promise little one we will get you back and I will never let you out of my optics again' Optimus called through the bond. I could sense his disgust, 'Optimus I don't want to be sold' I said 'we know Hannah' Ratchet said in a very gentle tone. All I could do was try to not think about what was going to happen, but it was impossible not to knowing I was just a product to that monster.

The robots were watching me the whole time, "little one what name?" asked one of the bots "Hannah Audrey" I replied, thinking they can't get me because we were all in confinement. "Me Grimlock leader of Dinobot unit said "can I guess that you transform in a T-Rex? That means king" I said nervous about offending him. "You first to get right" was his answer. "I Slug heavy hitter" said the burly dinosaur with horned armor "I guess you take on a Triceratops?" I asked, "you good" said Slug "I Strafe, air supporter" said the robot who had wing like armor on his back, "Do you transform into a Pteranodon?" I asked him "smart little one, like you already" said Strafe. "I Scorn better at demolishing" said the fourth Dinobot, he had a long lance for arm and hand. I did recognize certain parts "are you a Spinosaurus?" I asked the fourth Dinobot. "We Dinobots' find little vessel brilliant and like you already" Grimlock said, sure the big guy scarred me at first but he was able along with his unit seemed to be gentle knowing we all in the same situation.

Optimus' POV

"I never thought in my own processor that Hannah would have the All Spark's raw power inside of her. This does explain why she has multiple bonds with everyone" Ratchet said as he looked over a chart continuing to analyze Hannah's tiny anatomy. "Lockdown plans to sell her as if she was property to him. When I get my servos' on that monster who call himself a hunter I will make him regret ever taking Hannah." Ratchet growled as he put the chart away. 'Optimus, I am not alone I am with the Dinobots'' Hannah said through our bond.

'Come again' I replied as I began along with the other Autobots' began to trace the bond and I know Hannah will keep it up long enough for us to find her. "Optimus, this is Mirage there have been sightings of Lockdown's ship in the Arizona dessert. Bee and I have been able to find transmissions of that bounty hunter making a serious offer for Hannah." Mirage called. 'I hope we can get to her before she is sold, Hannah be safe Primus please protect her.' I thought knowing we were going to get Hannah back to our care soon.

When I told all of NEST about four reinforcements known as the Dinobots' and "we need to get Hannah back before she is sold to Megatron and possibly Sentinel." I said as Lennox began to prepare for teams, "We will get her back and I hope bucket head and that turncoat never show up" Crosshairs growled. "If Lockdown has so much scratched Hannah I am going to blow him and his arsenal he had stolen to smithereens" Hound agreed. "I couldn't agree more Hound, I just want to get our little ward back" Ironhide rumbled in disgust. "How dare that hunter take Hannah when she was with her own species and try to sell her." Leadfoot said in an angry tone, the other wreckers seemed to agree. "I say we go to that location before Lockdown moves and get Hannah back" Lennox said, there was also concerns about Lockdown moving again.

"Let's roll before Lockdown moves. Hound, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Mirage, Wreckers, Crosshairs, Drift, Bluestreak and I will storm the ship and all other Autobots will cover fire when you see one of us emerge with Hannah. We will have to release the Dinobots' after all we have been hearing conversations with them and Hannah. Hannah has earned their respect by letting them close to her after all she is going through a scary ordeal." I said as I began to divide the groups. "Optimus I will lead a group of humans to help you and the others remove Hannah from danger" Lennox declared.

I didn't argue with Lennox, after all Hannah Audrey is a human being that her parent's trusted us to care for. 'I will never let her out of our sight again' I thought knowing my sire instincts were taking over me. 'With the ground bridge made by Wheeljack and Ratchet working smoothly, well thanks to Ratchet since it hasn't exploded and none of our human allies were harmed. "Wheeljack, bridge us over to Lockdown, Hannah and the Dinobots' location" I commanded and soon enough we were there.

Third POV

Soon NEST was at the ship in no time, "Autobots attack but don't fire on the left side we can't risk hurting Hannah" Optimus commanded as the Autobots he was leading along with thirty human soldiers' including Lennox stormed right into the monster's lair. "Divide into two groups, Ironhide will lead one group while Hound leads another. I will go and confront Lockdown" I said with anger over Hannah's abduction, to add insult to injury he was going to sell her. "Yes Optimus" both group commanders said knowing they were going to get Hannah back.

In the Prison's

Hannah's POV

The whole ship was in an uproar "Autobot alert, alert" called the system as Lockdown's minions began to cover the cage I was in 'no, please don't cover it' I cried through my mind. "Leave little one alone" growled Grimlock as he began to transform into his alternative form, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, his three other friends transformed into a Pteranodon, Triceratops and Spinosaurus. 'Wow' I thought as they began to break their restraints. "Lockdown four inmates have broken free and they might release their little friend, this is not a drill" cried one of the prison workers who escaped Grimlock's fire-breath.

"Little one come with us, protect" said Scorn as he was in his predator form and let me on his head "stay on back Hannah" he ordered. "Yes Scorn" I replied knowing it wasn't too smart to back talk to three predators and a huge herbivore. "Wow Grimlock that was awesome" I said as he burned the guards and sending the other running with their metal backs on fire "Me Grimlock love how Autobot ward like me and call me king" Grimlock said as he looked me in to eyes. Soon I glanced on the right side "Hound, Ratchet" I called seeing a dark green and lime green Autobot's appeared.

Ratchet's POV

When I heard Hannah's voice I felt my spark swell and I walked up to Scorn "may I" I asked the demolishing expert and he gently bent down so Hannah could get into my servos. "Optimus, this is Hound we found Hannah and the four Dinobots' we are going to evacuate Hannah" Hound said as he called Optimus. "Hannah, into my hold" Ratchet ordered gently to me as I opened my chest since she was small enough to be inside my hold. Hannah gently went inside and when she was in a comfortable spot I closed it "I will let you out when we return to base Hannah" I said to Hannah.

Optimus' POV

"LOCKDOWN" I bellowed at the top of my voice expressing my rage of the monster taking Hannah away from me. "She is mine to sell Optimus. You and the Decepticons were so blind to figure out that the little flesh bag was a living vessel for the All Spark" Lockdown taunted "she is not for sale, now you are going to pay dearly as you would call it" I hissed at the hunter. "I know the Decepticons will pay dearly for you Optimus, or should I say your husk" Lockdown laughed as he prepared to stun me but I moved first and fired at his arm, knocking the device out of his servos. "Optimus, we are coming to back you up" Ironhide called "Optimus this is CMO Hannah is back in our servos and the Dinobots' want a piece of the monster too" Ratchet called.

Before I could say anything to stop them the doors smashed open and there was an angry Grimlock "you bad Lockdown bad hunter try to sell little ward for profit bad" Grimlock growled as he transformed into his dinosaur form and soon his three friends began to appear in their alternative forms too. "Time for bad hunter to pay" Slug said, Strafe and Scorn nodded in agreement. "Hunter now become hunted how it feel to be hunted. We Dinobots' like Hannah, Hannah answer questions for us Dinobots she first fleshling to be respect for us" Scorn rumbled.

Soon I got my new blade ready, my weapons specialist and Dinobots fired or in the Dinobots' case breathed their fire on the hunter. Soon the hunter was wounded and his ship on the diagrams I glanced at showed damages that the others were doing to that monster's ship. I fired a shot on both his arms, and Ironhide began to gather the stolen weapons, taken from all deceased Autobots. I knew Ratchet would be glad to have his sedative device back. It wasn't long until the shots we all fired downed the hunter and thief. I out my pede on his chest "if you ever go near Hannah Audrey again I will send your spark to the depths of the pit where it belongs" I growled as the remaining Autobots ran in to take the devices that were stolen from Autobots' from generations past.

"Wheeljack, bridge us back" I commanded and left that hunter for dead. In the bond Hannah was glad to be back and wanted to be with her Chinchillas' but she was told by Ratchet "you need to be in my medical bay. You had a nightmarish ordeal Hannah and you need to be examined and then you can go" Ratchet said. "This means you too Dinobots'" Ratchet added as he and First Aid began to get to work on those who were injured. I had to be examined too but knew it has to be done and I got to be next to Hannah, her berth was at my optic level.

When she was sleeping after Ratchet used his recovered medical tool to calm Hannah so she would be stressed when she woke up from her stasis. "I would like to thank all four of you, including you Grimlock for helping us through this" I said to praise the leader of the Dinobot unit, "me Grimlock hate Lockdown but like Hannah" he replied as he would glance at Hannah. However I am unsure if Hannah would have a strong bond with the Dinobots but so far she seemed to like them. I know from Ratchet Hannah would have to be in his medical bay for a while or until she can be released under his authority.


	27. Recovery and Jurassic Park

Recovery and Jurassic Park

I am pleased that I did introduce the four Dinobots', after the previous chapter my muse isn't too interested in taking over _When Fate Meets Destiny _so I am going to have to hire a new muse for it. For now, my muse for _Breaking the Dome _wants to work on one story; speaking of I am taking into consideration of adding three new Dinobots' but try to guess which ones' the muse and I having been talking about I think you will all be surprised. This chapter is going to be over the aftermath of Hannah's time with Lockdown, she is never leaving the base without an Autobot or Autobots' as backup for human NEST members. I thought I would have Hannah get to be around the Dinobots' since I have had reviews telling me they love the Dinobots' and I know it is because they kick ass.

Hannah's POV

It was only three days since I was saved from Lockdown, with the help of the Dinobots' and all I could do was play my 3DS with my Pokémon games' cartages and some fiction and non-fiction to read, I had to be with Ratchet, First Aid and the patients'. I would glance out the window to watch the ocean that surrounded the base. "Hannah Optimus is coming to see you he wants to talk about new changes sweet spark. I know how you feel about changes Hannah but this is the second time this happened. However Clare and Opal are not going to take you little one. All Optimus wants to do is keep you safe little one." Ratchet said. "Hannah, we are going to still let you be around other younglings' but not without an Autobot with you. Hannah I had no idea about the All Spark being inside you." Ratchet added.

"Ratchet, you didn't know and I blame Lockdown and the Decepticons' not you and Autobots'. You care about me and I love you as my family, and if it weren't for the Dinobots' I don't know how I would have gotten through the imprisonment." I replied to the big doctor as he scanned me. "Hannah, the Dinobots' do feel you and I have never known any of them to ever take a licking to a small child like you. Hannah, you are a very special child to us and your parents' did trust us to care for you." Ratchet continued. "How did I get the All Spark inside Ratchet?" I asked because I know understand why Lockdown planned to sell me off, "my only theory is your late carrier somehow came into contact with the shards we were transporting" Ratchet said.

'Why did the All Spark want to live inside of me? Am I the key to restore Cybertron? If Cybertron is revived what could happen from here and now' I thought. Optimus' large footsteps were soon approaching the medical bay and when he entered "I know we all know what you are thinking Hannah. All of what you took in seems possible and the more to keep Sentinel and Megatron away from you. You are not a threat to your own race little one and I do understand how this information made you feel little one. As of now you are to never leave the base without another Autobot, this includes being with your own kind Hannah, the second abduction has only made myself make your safety and wellbeing a top priority." Optimus said as he glanced down at me in my recovery 'berth' as Ratchet called it.

Optimus' POV

'Now that we all know that Hannah has the All Spark's power inside of her there are concerns regarding her own wellbeing?' I thought, so far the only exclamation Ratchet was able to come-up with was "Cindy Audrey could have come into contact with the shards we were moving to different locations do the Decepticons' would never get to them." This could be the only theory we have as to how and why Hannah has that raw power inside of her, the All Spark could have deemed her worthy of it, since she didn't know and this does explain how she can feel our presence and feelings. As soon as I walked into the medical bay, Hannah was at the window so she can be at a level with Ratchet so he can care for her there.

I had to say "this recent abduction has made your safety a much higher concern on my behalf and NEST Hannah. I know I said that you are not to leave or be on your own unless you are with an Autobot. I do not blame Riches and Bowman for what had happened Hannah but I am only increasing the security of your wellbeing." I said to her while she sat up on her berth. I could see in her optics she did see that I was not going to debate this. "Hannah, I care about you and so does the entire NEST base, whether they are human like you and Autobot." I added to my new rule about her safety and wellbeing.

My optics met Hannah's smaller softer optics, now that we are fully aware of that power contained inside her tiny body. I gently rubbed her body with my finger "I know this new rule seems overprotective Hannah but I don't want you to be taken from us again." I said, "I understand Optimus, I was scared I was going to be sold" was Hannah's response to me. The idea of that monster planning to sell Hannah, like she was a trinket made me feel angry but I made sure she couldn't feel my anger, I did send my reassurance to her knowing she was safe and not in a cage, again.

Third POV

When Optimus was done talking about the new rule about never leaving the base without a NEST soldier, Hannah could only go places if she was with an Autobot, because of that incident with Lockdown and finding out she has the All Spark inside of her. "Hannah, you are going to have to be with me and First Aid for about a week, but your pets' are being taken care of and always were when you were" Ratchet stopped at the last word because he could tell the way Hannah was looking at him was 'I don't want to talk about it.' As soon as he was done with Hannah he went to give the four Dinobots' their physical since they really needed one.

So far the Dinobots' did seem to like Hannah, ever since she did ask Lennox of he could get her the Jurassic Park trilogy so she can take her mind off of Lockdown and what had happened. Hannah was already going through the first parts when Ratchet made her hook up her laptop to the larger screen so the other patients could watch too.

Grimlock's POV

When me walked into medical recovery room me liked what human ward Hannah was playing on laptop that was hers. "Me Grimlock like what playing. What playing Hannah cause me Grimlock and Dinobots' love" I said as my three other brethren walked in after their physicals by medics. "Jurassic Park one, sorry Scorn and Strafe but Pteranodon's and Spinosaur's make their grand appearances in number three" Hannah answered to the way me liked. "Me Grimlock like what see, you make us pleased human Hannah" I replied to her as we decided to enjoy what her species made the organic creatures known as dinosaurs come to life.

In bond that formed Hannah offered to play the other two 'me Grimlock was about to request but you are really good' I said back to our bond. Me liked Tyrannosaurs Rex eating human on 'toilet' and the kitchen parts were so amusing and my brethren agreed. When the 'movie' ended "me Grimlock want second playing' I said to Hannah, "whatever you say big guy" she replied as she got the second part of series out, "never could understand what people said about it being bad, maybe because I keep my distance from critical people" Hannah said as she put movie in. As movie was loading Hannah asked "Grimlock, are there other Dinobots' like you" Hannah asked as she went on the perch for human's "yes others like me out there but smaller. I leader of unit" I replied to her question. I can hope they safe and we find soon.

"Three on movie are what they turn to and when we find play these again" I said to Hannah "sure big guy I can never get enough of those movies and least I can find those who don't care about plot but like to see how it unfolds" Hannah said and soon the second played. I like movies but me liked the king of dinosaurs going on rampages but ending was what we liked.

"Last one?" I asked in a sad tone as soon as Hannah put in three disk because I like what Hannah put on for us. Other humans began to appear since they were in the medical bay too but I did not care because we were enjoying this 'Jurassic Park movie marathon' as humans' began to call it. Scorn and Strafe liked parts but I felt content for the Tyrannosaurs died by the jaws by the Spinosaurus. "Scorn like this" "Strafe love this part" was the rare talk of two of my own. 'I don't know if there will be a number four. Only rumors so far Grimlock but guess we'll have to wait and see.' Hannah said.

Never thought we would have to have humans with us but Hannah for all humans is alright because we like her, although I wonder if we will find our other brethren.


	28. Release and Optimus Protective

Release and Optimus Protective

Yes Hannah after three weeks in Ratchet's Medical bay is released and of course we are going to have a father-like figure be very protective. I mean I had to do this to Optimus and Hannah, after all Optimus was the one asked by Hannah's late parents'. I would like to have Hannah turn nine at some point but so far my muse and I would like to take some suggestions of how this should go. Please send me some ideas so I won't have to give my muse a pink slip, so let's see how protective Optimus is and everyone knows he acts like a father to all.

Hannah's POV

"Hannah you are free to go. You have fully recovered from what Lockdown had done to you little one." Ratchet said as he held out his huge hand to help me down from his servo but I did sense Optimus sending me a sense of protectiveness toward me but I tried not to take too much notice to it. "Hannah, don't mind Optimus being protective of you, he only wants to protect you and he does feel that he failed you when you were taken from us." Ratchet said as he helped me down from the medical berth I was in. "I was unable to decide a guardian Ratchet, maybe I was never meant to make a decision that big and was meant to have multiple guardians'." I said as he put me down on the ground.

"You were such a good patient Hannah, I only desire to have other patients who try to avoid my medical exams to follow your example little one." Ratchet as he prepared his tools, "Hannah on your way out can you please call Ironhide, Leadfoot and Hound they are a little late for their medical exams with me?" Ratchet asked. "Yes Ratchet" I said 'Hound, Ironhide, Leadfoot Ratchet needs your help with something about Decepticons' I said through the three bonds, hope they never find out. "Told them about the C-word" I said to Ratchet as I walked out the other way. When I heard and sensed all three of them arrive at the medical bay "Hannah how could you" Ironhide called from the bay, I could sense Ratchet preparing Ironhide's exam.

'Thank you Hannah' Ratchet said through our bond but the other two were saying 'when I get my servos on you, you are going to get it kid tricking us into Ratchet's medical bay' Hound grumbled through our bond. 'I trusted you, but I can forgive you this once' Hound said. 'Ratchet asked me too, blame him not me' I said back. As I walked down the hall I felt a pair of hands around my body, I knew it was Optimus'. "Ratchet told me you were all better and I could sense you wandering around. I know you were not planning on going out on you own" Optimus said as he held me close to his chest. His spark was so warm and I could sense his protective side towards me. Bumblebee told me when Ironhide wasn't around to care for him Optimus took care for him when he was still a sparkling and youngling.

Optimus' POV

"Optimus this is CMO Ratchet, Hannah is all better. She has recovered from her ordeal from that hunter who had plans for her" Ratchet called me and I felt so pleased that she was recovered from her abduction. I could sense Hannah walking around the hall and sure enough the little youngling we loved as our own. I began to follow her and I picked her up in my servos'. I used to handle Bumblebee like that "I will never let you out of my optics Hannah. When you were taken from me I swore I would never let you out of my sight again" I said as I held her close to my spark. 'I love you Hannah, as my own child. You are my reason to fight the Decepticons', to protect your innocence little one' I said through our bond.

Hannah felt so warm as I held her tiny body and I began to walk with her in my hand "Optimus?" Hannah asked me "now Hannah, I only wanted to hold you since while you were with Ratchet. I did see you while you were recharging little one, you looked the way you were when you were only out of your sparkling stage." I said as I took her to my office. "Optimus, I" Hannah said, "I know you feel that I am being overprotective but I will never let you out of our optics and when you are with human soldiers another Autobot with them" I said.

When we got to my office I sat down on my desk chair and put Hannah down on my desk, that small child, the living vessel for the All Spark and to me still a sparkling. "Hannah, to me you are still a sparkling and we love you" I said knowing she was a different child from others and a child who has an autistic spectrum disorder but still the four year old I met when her creators were in her life. "Hannah, I love you and I promised your parents' I would protect you. When you were taken from me, twice I felt that I failed you and I broke my promise to them." I said to her as I was at optic level with her.

Hannah's POV

Optimus is just a secondary father for me, when I was placed on his huge desk and he does seem so overprotective towards me. 'Hannah, I know you feel that I am being overprotective of you but sweet spark we all love you as our own' Optimus said through our bond. "Hannah, we didn't know you had the All Spark inside of you and that gives me a better reason to protect you" Optimus said to me when he began to get to my eye level. When I was with Optimus I felt warm, safe and protected because his size and power would intimidate anyone, including my own species. "Please Hannah I would like to have you with me on your first day out of the medical bay" Optimus said as he got a stack of pads ready to file, I was able to see what they were, Autobot files.

"Yes little one these are more about my own seeking refuge among the stars and when you watch them think about my comrades little one" Optimus said as he filed out the reports. Optimus would have his optics on me as I began to read a report, but there were symbols "perhaps I should teach you our language little one, I can tell you are trying to read this little one" Optimus said as he paused at his work. I glanced up at his huge frame as his hand came down slowly one me, "come little one, I think we can we can go see the others. I am nearly through the flies, in other words I am almost done." Optimus said when he picked me up and held me close to his chest.

"Optimus" I asked him "yes little one" he replied "why did the All Spark chose me to be the living vessel to its power and I see those symbols. Sam told me he went through the same and I am able to read these. I have been having those dream Optimus but I didn't know what to tell you" I said to him feeling like I did something wrong. "Hannah, I am not angry at you in any way little one but what do the symbols tell you little one" Optimus asked "I am the key for Cybertron and maybe humans can be on your world" I replied to my huge protector. "Hmm that does sound like the All Spark but Sam never told me that was not what he was seeing." Optimus said.

Being with Optimus, and finally coming clean with the dreams I was seeing but I felt relieved that he wasn't angry at all. His feeling of care and parental love, "so Optimus being an overprotective sire" asked Leadfoot as his friends watched knowing I wanted to be put down so I could move around. "All right" Optimus said as I was put down. I did love Optimus as a father and such a powerful figure in my life now, 'Optimus as far as I know you are my father but no one will ever replace my late father' I said through our bond, 'Hannah, I do love you and you have a place in my spark and in all our sparks little one.' Optimus replied through our bonds. I felt like I was his own and I love him as I loved my late father.

Third POV

The other Autobots' understand that now Hannah's safety is now a much higher priority because of that power inside of her. To the other Autobots' they were far more protective over Hannah, as they were with Bumblebee many eons before even the Dinobots' have taken a liking to her. 'Never thought Hannah would earn the respect of Grimlock and his brethren' Ratchet thought as he walked into the rec room watching the scene, a sire and adopted youngling. To them Hannah, was their youngling and one who needed to be protected because of the All Spark knowing the Decepticons and that traitor who call s himself a 'Prime' would come after her again. Lockdown told them that she is the All Spark now and she could be taken even when they left her alone but her bonds' would tell them, Hannah was to never leave the base without an Autobot but she understands out of fear knowing they were far more equipped to deal with potential abductors.


	29. How to Earn Trust

How to Earn Trust

I thought I should feature the liaisons' and of course they are going to find out about Hannah's abduction at the servo's of Lockdown. At least those two will be more understanding than Galloway and Mearing over the matter but I might have to have Red Alert be more protective of Hannah because of the ordeal she went through. I have thought about adding more Dinobots' if I see any suggestions I will add three more but I will have to go over new ideas with my muse. I do like where this is going, the amount of favorites, reviews and those who are following this story, because of those three elements I have been able to go in the right direction and understanding what the readers would like to see. I have never been able to decide a full time guardian but I find this whole rotation far more interesting.

Hannah's POV

'Why did I have to be with Red Alert' I asked myself knowing I had to be left with the officer who put cameras' in my room. 'Optimus I don't trust him, can I please hang out with Grimlock?' I asked through the bond. 'Hannah I know you don't trust Red Alert after what he did but little one we are talking about your safety has been a single digit priority' Optimus said knowing I didn't trust him. Before I was left with Red Alert Hound did object to it "Optimus you know Hannah doesn't trust him please let me take Hannah" he said. "I'm sorry Hound but I need you with me Red needs to learn to tolerate Hannah" Optimus said.

I still wasn't talking to him so I am glad I have my copy of _The Fantastic Voyage _and _The Fantastic Voyage 2: Destination Brain_ and ignoring him because I don't trust him. I could hear what he was saying to Optimus through his com "Optimus she won't talk to me and I think she is still doesn't trust me" he said but then "I just got out of the meeting and I am on my way to retrieve her. I do plan on having a little talk with her" Optimus said to the security officer and I could hear his huge steps coming. I was glad to see him again because I would have liked it if Hound watched me.

"Come" Optimus said as he held out his servo towards me and that tone of voice he was using meant I am in for a talk. When we were out "Hannah Red Alert told me you didn't say a word to him and I know you don't trust him Hannah. Sweet spark I know you felt that you were violated because of the camera incident but please for me try to be more open towards them." Optimus said as he walked while I was in his servo. "I know you wanted to be with Hound Hannah but Red Alert does need to be around you so you can learn to trust each other." Optimus said.

"How would you feel if you found cameras' in your living space?" I had to ask "I would feel rather upset too little one but Red Alert learned his lesson Hannah but please little one give him a chance for me" Optimus said as he took me around in his huge servos, holding me close to his spark. "I'll try Optimus" I replied to the giant, sure enough Hound happened to be approaching us. "Still not to open towards Red kiddo" he asked as his large frame got down to my level, "no, Red Alert informed me she didn't make a sound except for the texts she was reading" Optimus replied for me.

Red Alert's POV

Hannah was rather quiet and from what I heard while I was in the brig for two Earth weeks she is rather open to my comrades but she was mute around me. "What are you reading youngling?" I asked "_Fantastic Voyage" _she responded and that was all I asked. After that she just continued to have her optics into that text and didn't say anything to me. "Hannah I am sorry I put those cameras' all over you species side" I said but she just gave me a look that meant 'I still don't trust you' maybe I don't deserve her trust. "Optimus she won't talk to me and I think she is still doesn't trust me" I said but then "I just got out of the meeting and I am on my way to retrieve her. I do plan on having a little talk with her" Optimus said to me.

As soon as Hannah and Optimus were out of sight I began to wonder if I could earn the tiny youngling's trust as my other comrades had. 'How can I earn her trust' I thought. I heard Hound asking Optimus "can I take Hannah for a while" asked the big mech, "c'mon kiddo" Hound said and I watched through the camera in the hallway and Hound took Hannah into his servos. 'Seems that she likes the bigger Autobots' I thought. 'I wonder if I should ask how they do it, earn her trust and look up to them like her family' I thought to myself, pondering on what to do.

While I was in the brig I overheard how my comrades who were already on Earth had to get close to Hannah I heard "Asperger's Syndrome" and "high functioning Autism". I did research what these terms meant and discovered how Hannah behaved when she was younger, "all hid for a half hour to an hour and a half" and "look the other way most of the time". 'She did have a hard time talking and at time withdraw from other human beings and the Autobots' in their holoforms' I thought when I found out about it.

So far I have learned to Hannah she views Optimus as a sire, Hound a secondary sire, the younger bots except the younger set of twins as her siblings, the femmes as female figures and more. I have thought about asking the others' how they do this and how they got Hannah to emerge from her shell, from what I heard she was around them and Bluestreak learned that she liked him because some actions of his amuse her. 'Hound does seem to know how to make her a happy little youngling and she does seem to like him' I thought when I began to watch them. Soon I began to walk out of my office to watch the two. 'Red I know you are watching but I think you can learn how to earn Hannah's trust' Hound said through the com link.

Hound's POV

'Hannah I know you can sense Red Alert, I know you don't trust him but let him watch how I am around you so he can understand why you trust me. Can you do it for me sweet spark?' I asked Hannah through our bond. 'Yes Hound' Hannah replied as we walked on the beach, I did have Hannah close to my spark since she does have the feelings of fear after being taken by Lockdown, but at least that traitor didn't get her but he does know thanks to Lockdown about her being the living vessel for the All Spark. "Hannah Optimus has been overprotective of you because you are only eight years old on your planet's terms. You were taken from us twice but I do feel the same way" I said as I sat down on a set of boulders on the shore.

"You were barely out of your sparkling stage when I first met you. I did recall when you emerged from your hiding place little one, I did pick you up in my holoform and even now you lets us hold you. We all love you like our own." I said to Hannah as she continued to look me into the optics as a youngling normally would. I do feel like I am a sire to her, since she does view Optimus as one but still she does have different thoughts on how she sees her guardians'. 'Red Alert do you understand what I am doing, you need to understand on how Hannah, good. Just let Hannah close to your chest and soon enough the bond will increase in strength.

'Hannah, Red Alert does seem to understand how to earn your trust and so far he has learned his lesson, spying on you and your kind will not get anywhere, only mistrust and more.' I said to Hannah through our bond. I then noticed Hannah about to fall into recharge, "all right little one, I think it is time for you to recharge" I said as I walked back to the base, to take her to where her designated room is, the human's hanger. Our bonds do tell us where she is and how she is feeling 'sorry Hannah but you won't be hiding from Ratchet when it comes to your vaccines' I thought as she gave me an odd look, the look of a youngling caught doing something bad. When she was in her sleep appeal 'recharge well little one' I said through our bond as I watched her recharge, she looked just like Bumblebee when he was younger and smaller. In a way, Hannah was myself and my own kind raising another youngling, sure she is human but still, we love her no matter what.


	30. All Spark Dreams and Nightmares

All Spark Dreams and Nightmares

This is an interesting story because of being an Aspe and so far Hannah has been emerging from her shell but I would like to have Hannah age but I will have to have the Autobots' explain to Hannah why she had felt like she was under a dome. I was only a teenager when I found out why I was different but I embraced it because I learned to overcome certain hurtles and different situations. In _Breaking the Dome _I had to have Hannah overcome the loss of her parents and treat the Autobots' like her family, I think you can all guess who has what role in family life the Autobots' have.

Hannah's POV

Clare and Opal were talking with Optimus and I had to be in this meeting, "we understand she was taken while she was with two human personal" said. "Well we are glad she is alright and safe. We are not going to take Hannah but you did make a rule for Hannah, not leaving the base without being accompanied by one of your own Optimus." I was relieved that they were not going to take me away, unlike Galloway and Mearing. I was on the catwalk being watched by Optimus, but he would rub my body with his finger. 'You are staying with me Hannah' Optimus said through our bond, "so she has power inside of her that the Decepticons' want?" Clare asked with concern, "yes and if the Decepticons' take her I fear what they will do next" Ratchet said as he gave me a look that said 'don't worry we won't let them take you and hurt you ever again little one'.

I am scared to leave the base alone and had a series of nightmares thinking I was back with Lockdown, "yes she has woke up in the late hours of the night screaming because of this, we had to put her in the medical bay to assure her she is safe" Ratchet then added. The ordeal left me with nightmares and now I have to be with Ratchet again, his scans can be relaxing for the most part. 'It is normal for this to happen Hannah, none of us have forgiven Lockdown for what he did and we have told you time after time they will never take you and hurt you again.' Ratchet said through our bond.

I was in Ratchet's servo, and close to his chest feeling safe. I did feel safe being around them; after all they do treat me like a 'youngling' as I am often called but sometimes kiddo. 'Why did the All Spark want me to be its living vessel? What did it like about me?' I asked but Ratchet's optics looked right at me 'you are a very special human youngling Hannah. That power hasn't awakened inside of you but it will as you age little one' Ratchet said through our bond while Optimus was talking about the increased security measures that have been taken.

Optimus' POV

"So this All Spark chose Hannah Audrey to be its host?" Clare asked as she glanced over at Hannah who was getting closer to Ratchet's spark, 'that recent nightmare and the recent abduction must have made her feel smaller and more helpless' I thought. "Yes, but it hasn't awakened yet but this is the more reason to keep our eyes and optics on her" I replied knowing Hannah dose have fear of the power inside of her. "What might happen when it awakens? Will it hurt her mentally and /or physically" asked Opal when he and Clare began to notice how Hannah would behave.

"I understand she is currently in your medical bay Doctor Ratchet" Opal said when he looked at Ratchet. "That is correct, she has had more nightmares but I can only hypothesize these could be from her ordeal but she didn't start until recently. This could be the All Spark" Ratchet said. Being a medic he did treat Hannah like his own, but the abductions she went through made us more protective of her since she is very small and fragile we do need to be very gentle with her. "So far this raw power has made Hannah more vulnerable and the reason security has been increased" I said. 'Hannah your safety has been our main concern and those dreams you have been having are worrying me' I said to Hannah through our bond.

"How did that type of power get inside her?" Clare asked noticing Hannah getting closer to Ratchet's chest. "My only theory is her mother when she was carrying could have come into contact with the All Spark and it got inside of Cindy but in the end it decided to have Hannah to share her body" Ratchet said. "I will say we do treat Hannah as she was our own child" I added. 'Hannah you are a very special child and Ratchet is going to have to keep you inside of his medical bay for further observation' I said to Hannah as the meeting came to a close and the new liaisons' left. I could tell they were concerned over Hannah but there isn't a way to extract the All Spark inside of her.

Ratchet's Medical Bay

Third POV

Hannah had to be put into berth as the Autobots' called it, Hound walked in during his physical "hey Hannah, I know those dreams you have been having lately are bothering you. I may not be Doc but they will end but only on the All Spark's terms." Hound said in a soft voice so he wouldn't wake up Hannah, he did rub Hannah with his finger very gently, "let's get you check out Hound" called First Aid, "I hope you have a better time recharging Hannah" Hound said very gently.

The Dream

Hannah's POV

I wandered around in a huge valley the landscape was metal and a barren land. "This has to be Cybertron" I said to myself, the Autobots' always told me about their world "why am I here? Where's Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide any Autobot?" I began to add in fear. What will this nightmare be this time? I was even more frightened, 'I want to wake up' I thought in a panic as I began to run but there were so many craters I would fall into but this world was so huge. "Why did the All Spark chose me, my body to share with?" I began to ask as I tried to find a way to wake myself up but I fell into a huge crater.

As I fell down in a dark abyss "wake up please" I screamed and then closed my eyes, but I landed, softer than I thought but it was so much sooner. When I opened my eyes I was in the palm of a ginormous hand and I managed to glance upward, the figure resembled Optimus 'is he in my dream' I asked myself "no little one I am not the Prime who treats you as his own youngling. I am Primus" answered the titan. "Primus" I replied as I sat up in his palm, "yes little one, but I am here to say as to why those dreams have been bothering you" Primus said.

I began to be in fear "I know you are in fear little one but at this form I felt that I could ease your fear small one" said the giant. "Little one, the All Spark sensed a quality about you but it knew your future when you were a new spark inside of your late carrier. As you age little one, that power will grow inside of you but you are the key to restoring Cybertron; Cybertronain's will find it hard to think that a being as small as you could restore their home world, then make it more hospitable for your life beings" said the giant. 'What value did the All Spark find out about me' I asked myself "little one, you will find out but for now you need to return to your world and body. I only needed to take you to tell you why the All Spark chose you, to share your body but when you come of the right age then that power will awaken inside of you.

In the Medical Bay

Hannah's POV

I soon awoke, and when I did I sensed Ratchet and First Aid working on the Wrecker's "Ratchet I think a little one is waking up" Topspin said as I was able to look him into the optics. Leadfoot was done first "hey wee one, didn't have any nightmares did you" asked the wrecker, "I don't know how to explain it Leadfoot" I replied to the giant. "I think Ratchet should talk to you about it wee one" Leadfoot said as he went back to where he worked. When Ratchet was done with Roadbuster and Topspin he went to me, "Hannah, did you sleep well" Ratchet asked as he got to my level and held out his hand. When I was at his optic level "no Ratchet but Primus said the All Spark liked something about me but it won't awaken" I said to the medic. "Optimus is going to want to know about it Hannah, but for now you need to rest, after all those nightmares and you still need to be under medical rest little one." Ratchet said.

When I was set down on the medical bed I did feel better but couldn't leave the medical bay unless Optimus wanted me to and/or Ratchet had said so.


	31. Describing the Dream

Describing the Dream

Sorry for the delay I was working on a new story because a muse came to me while I was sleeping and wanted me to do it, it would have been rude of me to ignore a potential muse, so it's hired. The muse was for _The Secret World of Cybertron_ and I had to give the Autobots human traits, I would like to see more views on it but this is how most first chapters are. Anyway I needed to release that muse for the second story in the making, but this will continue to be worked on. I do like what I am seeing in the favorites, reviews and follows. Please read and/or review if anyone has any requests.

Ratchet's POV

"Hannah did you have any more of those 'dreams' you have been having lately?" I asked as I got down to my eye level "Ratchet, Optimus needs to know about the one I had last night" I said to him. "Why does Optimus need to know Hannah, please tell me Hannah" I said as he rose to his normal twenty-plus height "a being resembling him was in my dream and mentioned the All Spark's power awakening inside of me" Hannah explained to me. "Hmm yes we should have Optimus here so we can talk about this" I said after pondering for a moment. "Optimus please come to the medical bay immediately please" I said as I called him down. After I made the call I turned back to my young patient "he should be here in a moment Hannah" I said to her as I sat down on one of my medical chairs, designed with for my frame.

"Hannah, I would let you go but it would seem those dreams you have been having seem to be getting worse or clear now" I said to her, "please little one it is our job to protect you and those visions you have been having are rather troubling. I know you want to be released from the medical bay but let's see what Optimus has to say." I said to Hannah 'will I ever be allowed to leave' was her thought knowing I would hear that. Optimus was at a meeting with the liaisons' knowing this was about Hannah and Decepticon sighting but he would be out soon.

"Ratchet this is Optimus, I am through this meeting and I am on my way to the medical bay" Optimus said. "He will be here soon Hannah" I said as I glanced down at her and rubbed her small body with my finger. "I just don't know why the All Spark wanted to share my body Ratchet but from what I heard about its power I am scared that the Cons' will find out" Hannah said and I could see the fear in her eyes, "the All Spark has its own reasons Hannah but we will just have to keep our optics on you and find out" I said to her sending reassurance through our bond. Soon the medical door opened to reveal Optimus, "next to me Optimus" I said as he sat down on a chair build for a being his size and weight.

Optimus POV

When I was called down to the medical bay Ratchet informed me that this was a matter that involved both me and Hannah, 'another vision from the All Spark' was the first thought I had in mind knowing that it was inside of Hannah but why was it bothering her with those nightmares. 'I feel that I am helpless to protect Hannah, I couldn't stop her from being taken by Lockdown and the Decepticons. I promised her creators that I would protect her but the All Spark inside of her has only made her a greater target.' I thought as I walked to the medical bay.

When I walked in and sat next to Ratchet, Hannah stood up from her berth she was recovering and being observed in "please sit Hannah, that dream you had will only make you feel worse" Ratchet said and Hannah sat back down. "Tell me what the vision the All Spark gave you was" I said to Hannah. "Primus was in your shape and form Optimus; he said that the power will awaken when it says I am old enough to use its power when I am old enough. The place I was in was Cybertron; it looked dead inside and out Optimus" Hannah said to me.

"Hannah this is something I will have to think about but little one this does sound like a more pleasant but I do believe you are fit to leave the medical bay but if those occur again you are to go to me and or Ratchet immediately" I said to her. Ratchet then said "Optimus, I am going to give her another check-up and then she can go. Hannah you heard Optimus if this does happen again please tell me and Optimus" Ratchet said as he held out his hand so Hannah could remove her 'medical clothes' and have what she likes on.

Hannah's POV

I was glad that I could leave the medical bay but I had to have a check-up with Ratchet. 'I hope I won't have more visions because of the All Spark' I thought. When I had a navy blue t-shirt on, my Nike running shoes and short jeans and when I had those on I prepared to have another check-up with Ratchet. As soon as I went to where Ratchet was "all right little one let's get you checked over" Ratchet said and he held out his hand to me and I got into his huge hand. I was placed onto the examination table while Ratchet got his holoform ready.

Ratchet did the usual; check my blood pressure, heart rate, ears, eyes, reflexes and other basic parts of his check-up standards for humans. "Yes you are a healthy specimen Hannah. You do exactly what I ask to keep you a healthy little child" Ratchet said as he was coming to an end so I could feel free to walk around the base. "I always did like to give you physicals little one even when you were four years old" Ratchet said as he held out his hand so I could climb into it and he could put me outside his medical bay. "Now Hannah remember what Optimus said" Ratchet told me as he took me outside his medical bay and put me down.

'I'm free' I thought 'free from what, the dream or Hatchet' Sideswipe said through our bond 'I hope both' I said to him in response. 'Hannah don't open the door again, it's rigged with paint and please tell Ratchet' Sunstreaker said through our bond, 'ok Sunstreaker but he is working on something right now, want me to lure him out' I offered. 'Ok but come to our quarters' was his response. I went over to where the gold and silver twins were and said through our bond 'outside guys' and their door opened "thanks for helping Hannah" said Sideswipe. "Before you say it I do have one way to get out of this; blame Skids and Mudflap" I said to them. "Thanks now do your part" Sunstreaker said. 'Ratchet, I heard a certain cop car glitch again' I said through our bond.

'Ratchet I think Skids and Mudflap are about to do something really stupid' I said through the bond, I sensed Ratchet running to his medical bay door when the three of us heard him yell "SON OF GLITCH! WHO PUT THAT BUCKET OF NEON BLUE ON MY DOOR?!" 'I saw Skids and Mudflap run Ratchet' I said through the bond. 'Thank you little one' Ratchet said in a soft voice through our bond.

It is nice to be out of the medical bay, "if you guys wanted to make me feel better about being in there for nearly two weeks it worked" I said to the twins "I would not want to be Skids and Mudflap right now" I added. "We didn't do this Hatchet we swear" cried Mudflap "don't kill us" cried Skids as we heard all three of them running down the hallway.

Sideswipe's POV

Ratchet did look rather funny with that paint on him but it was great to have Hannah in on the prank, using our bonds to get him out of the medical bay. "I am glad you are out of the Hatchet's lair Hannah, but I hope those dream of yours will stop now because they sounded rather horrible for you to go through that" I said as I placed Hannah on my shoulder. "I just don't like being in confined spaces" Hannah replied. "Least it the other set of twins getting wretches and not us" Sunstreaker said.

Least Hannah and Sunny are getting along so that is a start but I just hope those nightmares stop so Hannah can have an easier time and finally put those abduction ordeals behind her.


	32. Living up to a Reputation

Living up to a Reputation

I miss Transformers Prime because of Ratchet's catch phrase "I needed that" when someone mangled his tools since this amused me. When it comes to the Autobots' I really don't see any point in having a full time guardian but at some point I am going to have to have Hannah be with the Witwicky family, Yager family and the Wreckers' at some point but if anyone has suggestions, just give a suggestion. I am working on another story, _The Secret World of Cybertron_ and I would like to see more readers, as for _When Fate Meets Destiny _I have to find a new muse but the candidates are not working so far.

Hannah's POV

I liked being able to be a part of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's paint prank, but then having the most annoying Autobots' on the base or Earth taking the fall was so amusing. 'Wonder if both Twiddledee and Twiddledumb will learn the reason that I would have to writes down as to why I never like hanging out with them.' I thought. Ratchet had spent most of the afternoon after my release from his medical bay getting the paint off of him but it was worth it, can't say the same for Twiddledee and Twiddledumb since Ratchet said he was going to make their check-ups more painful. Of course I am back to being with having different guardians and I ended up with the CMO, Ratchet since First Aid went to get medical supplies.

"Let's go Hannah" Ratchet said as he got down on one knee and held out his servo so I could get on it and go with him to his medical bay. As he walked down the hallway while I was in his hand we passed Hound and Ironhide who were discussing new weaponry since those do specialize in the field, "hey kiddo" Hound said as Ratchet, Hound and Ironhide stopped for a moment since they haven't seen me, except while I was with Ratchet trying to overcome the nightmares I was getting from the All Spark. "Glad you're not having those 'dreams' Hannah and you are free to wander the grounds but not without supervision" Ironhide said.

"I hope I get to be around you kiddo but I think when I do we should hang out with the wreckers kiddo, they are still laughing over pushing the last liaison into the water and getting him fired from his job" Hound said as he ruffled my hair with his finger. Hound does have a way with me, but I like the feel of his metal beard, his holoform was how I met him. I feel safe with the Autobots' but my worst fears were one being captured by Lockdown or two the Decepticons because of the All Spark. "You can spend time with me, after all Hannah is with me and I have to give several of our own and humans of NEST check-ups. Hannah I did yours a while ago so I just need you to remain with me" Ratchet said to Hound and me. "By the way Hound you need a physical, the wreckers, Crosshairs and Optimus Prime need their too. Be on time." Ratchet added but most of them remember how he had use the bonds I have with them to get them over to his medical bay. "I will and you won't need to have Hannah trick us over there like the last time" Hound said as he gave me a look saying 'trick me again and I will keep you in a jar and never let you out.'

Ratchet's POV

'I just hope I won't have to have our little ward lure those mechs who need their physicals cause I still thought that was the best method to get them over, have Hannah tell them the D word' I thought. "Ratchet I don't want to do that again. I know Wheeljack has to be in the medical bay, is he getting his medical exam or did whatever he was working on explode again" Hannah said. "Yes Hannah something in his lab exploded on him again" I sighed "and he wonders why I never spend time with him, aside from Megatron I think he's the most dangerous bot around" Hannah said, but I think she is right about that.

When we entered my domain with Hannah, "now Hannah you are welcome to watch but when I am working on the mechs I need you to be quiet for me so I can get them fixed if there are any issues" I said to her as I set her down on a catwalk so she can be at optic level with me. I began to get to work but when I opened my medical kit paint went all over my faceplate, 'Sideswipe' I thought with rage "Hannah my optics are blocked please call me and please get the paint off of my optics" I said trying to keep my rage in check so Hannah wouldn't be intimidated. 'That is the ugliest shade of pink Ratchet' Hannah said through our bond so I was able to use my servos' to feel around "you're right in front of me Ratchet, hold still" Hannah said as I felt a rag rubbing against my face.

As soon as the paint was cleared Hannah had a bucket of soapy water ready and I held still so she can get my face cleaned off "thank you little one" I said "Ratchet instead of chasing Sideswipe make his check-up more painful" Hannah said. "Alright I will I said to Hannah since I already have a list of Autobots' who need their exams and I really don't have time to chase Sideswipe and whack him with my wrench. "Hannah can you ask Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, Crosshairs, Hound and Optimus to report to me right away" I said to her as I got back to arranging what I was going to need. "Yes Ratchet" Hannah said as she used her bonds to call the six mechs in.

Third POV

'Guys Ratchet called he said you need to get your exams or he is going to hunt you down, weld you to your berths and never let you off, not even to remove the 'pests'' Hannah said through their bonds. Hannah then looked at Ratchet and said "I told them if they don't show up now then you would weld them to their berths and never let them off, not even to deal with, you know" Hannah said as the six mechs in question were heard getting there so Ratchet the Hatchet wouldn't do what Hannah said he would do if none of them complied with the doctor's orders.

"All right Doc we're here and we might as well get this over with" Leadfoot muttered knowing Ratchet put their ward up to this cause she would get to watch him do his procedures. "Just be glad you didn't have to spend two weeks in here and are able to turn your pain receptors off" Hannah said because she didn't like the lock five out of the six mechs were giving her. "All right Optimus, you're first" Ratchet said as he got the medical berth built for the Prime ready for him. Hannah was in awe at how Optimus in her eyes seemed so much larger when he was on his back. "Let's see this part needs some repairs, some oil here and a tune-up on your wrist" Ratchet murmured as he was fixing up the Prime. "Alright sensors are in top shape and your spark is at normal levels, you're free to go Optimus" Ratchet said as he fixed up the Prime.

"Next" Ratchet called but none of them moved since they were trying to get each other to go first after their Prime 'if you won't go then I won't give any of you a wash and wax' Hannah said through the bonds and made sure Ratchet could hear it. Hound jumped and ran in "alright I'm here happy" he said as he gave Hannah a look. Ratchet did the same procedures to Hound but he had to have his chest examined further because there was some damage done to it recently. "Hmm, everything checks out, just needed the hip alignment fixed but other than the chest and you hip you are in top shape Hound" Ratchet said.

The Wreckers had no issues to Hannah's surprise knowing those three get into fights all the time "see we're fine doc and next time please don't use Hannah to lure us in" Topspin said when Hannah told him 'Ratchet made me do it'. Crosshairs only had to have his arm struts fixed because of lose bolts and wires here and there from a fight with the Decepticon SIC or as Hannah called him Screamy but he like the others was in good shape but Ratchet had to hit him in the helm with a wrench to keep him still. 'Ratchet the Hatchet, now I know where that came from' Hannah thought but Ratchet said through the bond 'I am going to ignore that.'


	33. The Wreckers, Ironhide, Hound, Crosshair

The Wreckers, Ironhide, Hound, Crosshairs and Hannah

I liked the Wreckers but after seeing the movie Age of Extinction I tried not to cry at certain deaths of Leadfoot and Ratchet but at least their murders' met a bad end and it those were fits deaths at that. Bear in mind I am working on different story, even those there are few favorites, follows and reviews but this story started out so I have to give it time for _The Secret World of Cybertron_. The two muses are always hard at work in their offices but the office for _When Fate Meets Destiny _is vacant because I am trying to hire a muse for it but hiring does take time. Please read the stories I am working on because I could use some because my muses' suggestion boxes are empty.

Ironhide's POV

'Glad we do have new liaisons because now we don't have to worry about Hannah being taken away against her will and her late creator's will' I thought as I continued to work on my cannons. "Up grading your guns Ironhide" Hound said as he began to join in "you know it Hound" I replied to my weapons buddy. "I think today is the day the Wreckers are allowed to be with Hannah but Optimus asked me to supervise but I thought you would like to join in" Hound said "might as well, Bumblebee is with Sam and his 'dating mate'" I replied as I put on the finishing touches on my cannons. 'Hannah is like Bumblebee in different ways; when Bumblebee was growing up he was a quiet one, shy and it took some time to open up' I thought.

When I raised Bumblebee he was such a quiet one even for a sparkling. The memories of my little Bumblebee trying to accept the fact of his creators' gone at the hands of the Decepticon punks and Hannah was the same. 'At some point we are going to have to have Bumblebee watch Hannah. Sam's creators' loved having Hannah around when her creators left her with them but Sam's sire did like the fact that she stays off his grass' I thought. "There my cannons now you are good to go" I said to my cannons as Hound finished off another one of his grenades. Ever since the day we all met Hannah she wouldn't leave her sire's side, even in our holoforms we had to get down to her level because of she was such a small youngling.

As I walked with Hound to meet with Hannah and the Wreckers because we didn't want those three teaching Hannah bad habits but Leadfoot, Topspin and Roadbuster thought she was a very smart kid and seemed to like watching documentaries about weapon from ancient Earth time to now. When we got there we could hear Leadfoot "we are going to have Ironhide and Hound hang out with us kiddo. Optimus said it was so you don't learn any of our bad habits lass" he said. "Hey Ironhide, how is it going" Topspin greeted "rather well now that we can be around our youngling ward" I replied as I took Hannah from her perch and put her on my broad shoulder. Hannah did like to be out on our shoulders, I let Annabelle sit there but at times I have to have her in my palm since she is smaller than Hannah and has a hard time sitting still there.

Hound's POV

When I look at Hannah I think of her as our own youngling, I would say sparkling but she is going to be nine real soon. 'I still remember when she was only four when she was being examined Hannah. I walked in to get my checkup but Ratchet told me she was there. I never intended to scare the little one but after a while she got to know me, although we were only allowed to see her in our holoform.' I thought

Flashback

"I know I need a physical Ratchet I get it I am on my way" I grumbled after receiving several com links from Ratchet "Hound engage your holoform I have the Audrey's daughter Hannah with me, the doctor that usually has to examine her didn't seem to return com link to David Audrey" Ratchet said. I then got my holoform ready; a 'beefy' man, six foot five, light brown hair and beard wearing army fatigues and black boots. "All right Doc I'm here, happy now" I said as I gave him a glare. "Just get over here" Ratchet growled as he moved his real body got his tools ready for my check-up.

I then glanced at a small human girl being helped down by David Audrey "well who is this little girl" I said as I approached the three of them but the girl moved behind her sire. "Hannah, honey don't do that" Cindy said but Hannah didn't emerge from her sire's legs. "Hannah, he is our friend he just wants to meet you before he goes to see doctor Ratchet" David said, Hannah then peeked behind her father's legs and continued to look at me. I slowly approached Hannah and got down to her level.

"Hey kiddo" I said to her in a gentle tone to the little youngling "my name is Hound, I work with your parents" I added as I held out my holoforms hand toward her. Hannah slowly emerged from her hiding place and let my large and harden hand covered her small fragile hand. 'Such a lovely little youngling, barely out of her sparkling years' I thought. I could never imagine how she would have reacted if she saw my real form, a giant robot but I never wanted to scare a child, a face of innocence we fight to protect.

Flashback ends

Third POV

"I miss messing with the jerk who was canned recently" Hannah said, "oh yes when you earned Crosshairs respect lass, but pushing him into the water is still in my processor" Leadfoot said to Hannah as the six made their way to the firing range, but Hannah had to wear protective gear to protect her hearing. "I almost miss him, almost" Hannah replied as she put the gear on as the five mechs prepared their guns for target practice. Sure enough Crosshairs emerged from his quarters and was in time to see the six, "I heard that comment Hannah" he said as he approached Hound since he had Hannah on his shoulder.

"I said I almost miss him because it was fun to watch him run but if a Con got him would anyone on the base care" Hannah asked them. "Optimus would but then again I dunno kiddo" Crosshairs said very calmly to the youngling ward, Hannah to them was their youngling but were never going to replace her late parents.

Crosshairs POV

I was glad we had new liaisons' because of how the previous ones tried to take Hannah away from us. 'I like the new ones because I could tell that Optimus had enough of Galloway and Mearing tried to take Hannah away from us. As much as I tried to tolerate human but Hannah changed my mind about the human race.' I thought as Hannah was able to sit on Hound's shoulder but she does seem to like having multiple guardians knowing she couldn't decide a full time guardian. 'Such a youngling and she does seem to be improving just as Bumblebee before her' I thought.

'Bumblebee was like her and Hannah is alike Bumblebee in many ways' I thought. Bumblebee was like Hannah when he was her age, when we found him and his creators' murdered when he was a tiny yellow sparkling. "Hannah, Bumblebee should be back cause I know you miss him" Hound said breaking me out of my thoughts knowing Hannah rarely gets to be with the yellow and black Autobot. "I miss him" was how Hannah responded.

'The Wreckers thought Hannah was a distant child but they understand that Hannah is a different youngling but Bumblebee seemed to understand Hannah. When he lost his voice he felt alone but I was pleased along with the others that Bumblebee was able to speak again, thanks to Ratchet' I thought. When we entered the firing range, Hannah had to be put in at a distance so she wouldn't be injured or worse because we have to protect her as Optimus wants it. After several rounds later Optimus enters "there you are Hannah" he said and he picked her up and held her close to his chest so the two of them could watch.

"Is Hannah…." Before Optimus could finish "no, we brought her in here and we made sure she is wearing the hearing protection made by Ratchet" Hound said so Optimus wouldn't be upset or even think she followed us in here. "Very well but I am going to be with the seven of you. Hannah I am only keeping you at a distance, I know Ironhide, Hound, Crosshairs, Leadfoot, Topspin and Roadbuster won't hurt you but I just want to keep you safe." I heard Optimus to our little ward.

We treat Hannah like our own youngling and it was like caring for Bumblebee all over again only in human form and a femme but I could tell she would make a good looking one.


	34. Flu-Like Symptoms

Flu-Like Symptoms

I thought about having Hannah get an illness since I did have a headache but after lying down this idea came to my mind in the muse's suggestion box. This will be with the Medical Officers but I will have the Autobots and humans check on Hannah to see if she how she is but Ratchet is going to put Hannah in quarantine so whatever she has doesn't cause her other fellow humans' don't get what she has. I never liked being sick because you are bored out of your mind. In this case at least Hannah will have a chance to be around the medics.

Ratchet's POV

"Ratchet this is Colonel Lennox, Hannah has a high fever and seems to be displaying the flu like symptoms and I am bringing her to the medical bay" Lennox called. I got an area of the medical bay ready for Hannah to use until she is better 'flu like symptoms' I thought as I got a human sized medical berth ready for Hannah to use. I know I will have to keep Hannah isolated from other humans' for a while because she can make other humans' on the base sick too. "Easy Hannah, I am only taking you to Ratchet and First Aid, they'll know what's wrong kiddo" came Lennox's voice as he walked into the medical bay with Hannah in his arms.

"Let's see" I said gently as I took Hannah into my servo, and began scanning her body "yes she has flu symptoms and will have to be with the two of us for a while" I muttered as I took Hannah into a quarantine box so she won't get the other humans sick too. "Ratchet" Hannah said in a small voice "shhh Hannah, you're sick sweet spark but I am going to have to put you in a large box Hannah. Hannah, we can hear you and the same with yourself while in the quarantine. Sweet spark it's so you don't make other soldiers sick too" I said as I gently put in her a room with my holoform 'sick human, do not enter without PPE'.

"Hannah, your 'energon' input in going to change because it is for your own good and I just want you to be a happy little youngling once again little one" I said as I showed her a list of what she would have to eat and drink. "My holoform can't get whatever you have so I will be able to check on you from there" I said to Hannah. "Oh youngling, I know you don't enjoy being sick but little one it will only be when the symptoms dissipate" I said to Hannah as she was trying to get to sleep. 'Yes she does have a headache, but it will leave after she gets some sleep' I thought as I prepared the PPE for the humans if they wanted to see Hannah. "Now Lennox since you were in close contact with Hannah I am going to have to run scans on you because she is contagious during the first two days" I said to the colonel as I took him into my servos.

Hannah's POV

I couldn't get out of my bed, my body felt heavy then a knock came at my door "Hannah Optimus is looking for you" called Lennox but I only held my pillow close to my head. When the door opened "Hannah" Lennox said as he walked up to me and felt my forehead, "you got a fever kiddo; do you have a headache kiddo" Lennox asked. I could only move my head to say 'yes' and Lennox then pulled out a com made my Wheeljack "Ratchet this is Colonel Lennox, Hannah has a high fever and seems to be displaying the flu like symptoms and I am bringing her to the medical bay" Lennox called Ratchet. "Understood, I am bringing her over" he said as he took me into his arms.

As I was being carried into the medical bay, where my main doctor was waiting for me 'Ratchet' I thought as I was taken into his hand. "Now Hannah, I will get you your 3DS, games and something books to read, you are going to be here until Ratchet says you can go" Lennox said as Ratchet took me into his servo. "Yes she has flu symptoms and will have to be with the two of us for a while" he muttered as he ran his scans on my body. "Hannah, while you are in my medical bay in quarantine meaning you are to be put in an isolation room" Ratchet said. "Hannah it's so you don't make other humans on the base sick" Ratchet said as I was helped by his holoform into the room.

When I was put into bed, but had to change sleep wear every day until I am allowed to leave under Ratchet's orders. "First Aid, prepare a berth for Lennox, he could be sick too" Ratchet said gently so I can feel better. "Ratchet I just need to get some things for Hannah" Lennox said "ask Epps to do it and he has to wear PPE if he is going into the room I have" Ratchet said. Ratchet left me alone and I went to sleep for two hours, when I woke up he appeared into my medical room with my 3DS, my games, and some books to read. "Hannah, you are going to be put on a diet for illnesses because you are sick and need to be monitored by me and First Aid until you are all better little one" Ratchet said as First Aid said "you're free to go Lennox but if you feel the same as Hannah report to us right away" he said.

My diet was water, protein, citrus and long periods of sleep until I am all better. "Now Hannah I need to give certain Autobots' their physicals and yes they can see you and you can see them" Ratchet said as he turned to leave me alone, although I was glad the room is soundproof so I can sleep. "You'll get better soon little one" Ratchet said as he rubbed my hair with his holoform's hands.

Optimus' POV

"Optimus this is Ratchet you, Bumblebee, Drift and Sideswipe are due for physicals' please report to the medical bay at once or I will drag you there myself" came Ratchet from the com link. "Very well, but is Hannah well?" I asked the CMO. "Yes she has flu like symptoms and she is going to have to remain in my medical bay away from other humans until she is all better" Ratchet said to me. I then made my way to the medical bay, calling the others in the process, "I heard Hannah is sick, hope she's alright" Bumblebee said to Drift, "the young grasshopper will be well within a week she just has to rest and clear her body of impurities" Drift said.

When the four of us entered for our medical exams Hound was there, peering into the room so we can all see Hannah, she was sound asleep as humans call it. Hound then put his finger into the room so he could gently rub Hannah's tiny body, "Doc will take care of you kiddo, and I know you don't like it but sweetspark he is only trying to help you" Hound said as Sideswipe was getting his exam. Bumblebee and Drift walked over to the where our small eight year old ward was. "Sleep grasshopper, let your body defenses fight this" Drift said, "You are a lovely as an Earth 'rose' garden grasshopper" Drift said in his haiku. When Drift was called to the exam as Sideswipe walked out, he knew he had to be silent so he wouldn't wake up Hannah.

Two Earth hours later I was called in "Ratchet how long will Hannah have to be with you" I asked the CMO "nearly an Earth week" was his reply. When I had my spark and scanners checked over I decided to go see Hannah. As soon as I walked over to the 'box' so the illness couldn't spread to the other humans and I activated my holoform so I could walk into her box. 'She looks so small, fragile and lovely' I thought as my holoform walked over to the berth Hannah was sleeping and in her sleep wear. 'Your pets are being taken care of little one but Ratchet and First Aid are going to have to take care of you until you are all well' I thought.

I sat down next to her berth and rubbed her hair, and I do like what Drift said, "Lovely as an Earth 'rose' garden grasshopper". "Drift is right little one, you are a small, frail and beautiful" I said as I watched her recharge, knowing Ratchet had given her something to help her recharge. When I was ready to go back to my office I gave Hannah on last glance and left, 'you will be well enough little one, recharge well' I thought as I left the box she was in.


	35. Still Under the Weather

Still Under the Weather

Yes, Hannah is still sick and has to remain under Ratchet and First Aid's care because of the flu-like symptoms and I know it isn't fun being sick; sure you get out of school and/or work but it is hard to type stories. This story has been taking me places but a few words of advice can't hurt so the muse can read some suggestions in the suggestion box, but I could use some advice on the other story I am working on _The Secret World of Cybertron_. I am trying to hire a new muse for _When Fate Meets Destiny_, but the hiring application and hiring process does take time. It has been a while since I had the Dinobots' so they will be concerned about Hannah. Anyway send me a review, favorite and/or follow.

Hannah's POV

'I hate this' I thought "I know Hannah but you are still sick and need to be in here until that virus is gone" Ratchet said as he passed by the 'box' and he went back to give Grimlock his exam "what wrong why Hannah in box" the Dinobot leader asked Ratchet. "Hannah is sick Grimlock and needs some rest and I am sorry but she is contagious among her own. She can't come out of there until I find no sign of that virus" Ratchet said to Grimlock. "Me want Hannah all better" Grimlock said as Ratchet and First Aid set him down so he can be examined. I would watch from the 'box', I just want to get better and feel free to move around and about.

I did fall back to sleep, I just didn't feel like doing anything else because of the virus. With the bonds I could sense the Dinobots' getting their exams from Ratchet and his assistant knowing their eyes were watching me. 'We want Hannah better' Grimlock said through our bond and their fingers' were rubbing my sleeping body as I slept, until Ratchet asked them to leave me alone so he could examine the others and because I did need to recover from the virus. 'There now little one, just sleep and you will feel better, that virus will be purged from your body in two days. I know it isn't pleasant but sweetspark you are such a good little patient' Ratchet said through our bond.

I had several Autobots' and NEST personal see me, but my own species had to wear PPE; a biohazard suit's so they would get what I have. "Kiddo, Annabelle is sick too, and yes Ratchet had to send First Aid to take care of her" Lennox said in a quiet voice since I did have a headache. I did receive rubs and while Lennox was around his guardian Ironhide was around, 'you will soon be released from Hatchet little one' Ironhide said through our bond. I did let Ironhide rub my body, 'still remember when I first met you as a four year old youngling Hannah; such a shy one you were' Ironhide said through our bond. The ebony giant and Hound were always there when I need them because they were the second Autobots' I met when I was taken to see Ratchet for a doctor's appointment. Now I have to remain with Ratchet until he sees fit, in other words his tone means 'until I say so' was what he said to me.

Ironhide's POV

I felt for Hannah, Bumblebee was prone to getting sick too, when he was a sparkling I had to take the little yellow and black Autobot to Ratchet. 'I can trust the medic with my spark because Bumblebee was only a tiny sparkling I swore to care for him when I found him all alone in a destroyed housing unit.' I thought as I watched Hannah fall back into recharge knowing from Ratchet Hannah will be back to normal without that virus bothering her. I walked out of the medical bay before Ratchet has to throw wrenches at me to get me out, with Lennox of course.

"Ironhide you heard Ratchet Hannah will be all better when the virus is gone and before you know it she will be out and about soon" Lennox said to me. 'I know but I feel the same way when Annabelle is sick knowing she likes to play with me but I can't stand to see a youngling ill. I just like to see two happy and healthy youngling's' I thought as I took Lennox down the hall, letting the human commander on my large shoulder. I happened to pass Hound, "seeing Hannah Ironhide?" he asked "yes, I take it you are on your way to go see her too" I replied to the second weapons specialist.

"That youngling does have a way of getting into your sparks or hearts" Lennox said after a moment of silence. "I guess she does, after all we did promise the Audrey parental units we would care for her if anything were to happen to them" I replied to the human. "Yes, you and the others are rather protective of her, since she does have to be under so much protective of her since she does have the cube's power inside of her." Lennox said as we continued to walk in the hall to meet with Optimus, of course he and the others have been updated on their ward since she can't leave the medical bay, after all she is under quarantine because Ratchet was concerned the illness could spread. 'Least she will be all better soon, as Ratchet said based on previous scans he took recently' I thought as we made our way to the Autobot commander.

Hound's POV

I decided to go see Hannah knowing she needed to be around us, 'we did promised her parents we would care for her if anything were to happen to David and Cindy Audrey we would treat Hannah like our own youngling.' I thought knowing she does need to have parental units 'I knew because of Hannah's disorder that decisions do take time but this was one that she was unable to decide' I thought as I made my way to the medical bay to see our little young ward. 'Soon she will be nine years old in human years but with the All Spark she can live even longer because it wants her to, it needs her to live' I thought knowing Hannah is the key to restoring Cybertron to what it was before but we could only do it as soon as the war is over. When I walked into the medical bay First Aid greeted me "just here to see Hannah, tell your mentor not to throw wrenches at me" I said to the second medical Autobot.

After I told First Aid what I was here for I proceeded to go to the 'box' where Hannah had to be isolated so she wouldn't cause other humans to get sick from the flu-like symptoms. "Hey kiddo" I said I said to her quietly so she can sleep, I couldn't help but keep my 'cigarette' at a distance but I was aware that Hannah could hear and see me because of the bonds she has with me and the other Autobots. 'I heard what Drift said Hannah' I said through our bond as I rubbed her with a finger 'you are a very beautiful as a rose, small and fragile because we treat you as if you are our very own sparkling.' I added through the bond as I began to soothe her knowing she did need as much care because she lost her parents because of the Decepticons, being the All Spark's living vessel and as our ward.

"Hound" I heard Ratchet call behind my back "I'm just seeing the youngling, after all Ironhide informed me she will be all better soon" I said not taking my optics off of Hannah as she recharged. "I am not going to chase you out, I let the others see her, and she is their ward too" Ratchet said to me and I turned to face him. "Yes, Ironhide to me about this, and he did mention his youngling is sick too but least they will be all better soon" I said to the medic. "I do watch Hannah so she should be ready to leave the medical bay and out of quarantine so she won't worry about infecting other NEST personal" Ratchet said to me.

After a few Earth minutes I spent with Hannah I thought it was high time I left Hannah alone so she can finally recover from that virus. On my way out I ran into my buddy Leadfoot "seeing to young lass Hound" he said "yes, Ironhide told me she should be recovered in a two days, after all she is improving from the illness" I replied to the wrecker. "That's good, last time I went in she looked like she wanted out, some of the other humans said she was thinking about finding a way out but Ratchet does seem to have optics on the back of his head or that's what Hannah said" Leadfoot replied to me. "Still she should be free to go with that virus gone in two days' I replied to Leadfoot.


	36. All Better and Three New Additions

All Better and Three New Additions

Sorry I didn't update the day before I had to move into a new dorm room and had to deal with obnoxious supervisors. Anyway Hannah will be all better and since no one from the Dinobots made any suggestions about having new Dinobots', I found three others while poking around . I know there have been thoughts about which Autobot should be her full time guardian but as I said before the muse for this and I couldn't come up with it so it is going to very, but if anyone has thoughts on who Hannah should be with say so. Yes Hannah will be all better and have some more time with the Dinobots', thought I should have them in more often.

Hannah's POV

When I was taken out of the box for scans "let's see, no signs of the virus. Well Hannah you're systems have purged the virus, so you are free to leave the medical bay little one" Ratchet said. "Yes, now I can hang out with Grimlock" I said in a satisfied tone, I know he would go and see me since the day we met on the ship Lockdown disgraced. "Hannah, the Dinobots' are out dealing with activity that has appeared in Mongolia and will be out for a while" Ratchet said knowing I would be disappointed not to be with the Dinobot who calls himself king. While I was sick I was reading about the evolution of birds from Dinosaurs. "He and the others will be back sweetspark. He was concerned about you and wanted you out of the box more than anyone else." Ratchet said.

I was tempted to run out of the medical bay but resisted since Ratchet does have means of bringing me back. 'I wonder how the Dinobots', Optimus and whoever has been out for a long time' I thought 'Hannah we have three new Dinobots and if you have look you figure out what alternative forms are' Grimlock said through bond. 'Sure big guy and the virus is dead' I said through our bond. 'Good we like ward all better and told new additions you are human to like' he said to me through the bond. When I first met him and the other three I didn't know what to make of them but they saved me and Ratchet told me I was the first human they liked; I respected them and got their other forms correct, although wanted to watch Jurassic Park when they wanted but I know better than to displeased the big leader.

'Hannah, I informed the other Autobots that you are all better and so far none of the soldiers have what you had' Ratchet said through our bond. 'That's good' I said back to our bond. I went back to my room to go be with Ebony and Ivory since they had to be looked after while I was sick, 'wow the cage has been cleaned out' I thought. I took them out and began to handle them, I would handle them and I wonder if Lennox will bring his daughter here; 'Annie always liked them' I thought as they snuggles up to my chest, 'Hannah don't let them lose' Prowl said through our bond 'I won't Prowl, I was just about to put them back in their cage' I replied to the SIC.

I decided after a little time with the girls I would wander the hangers and I almost ran into the police officer's foot "sorry Prowl" I said to him, "good to see you are up and about youngling" he said glancing up from his reports.

Prowl's POV

I am glad to see Hannah up and about because she needed to behave like a normal youngling, "Hannah did Grimlock brief you on his whereabouts" I asked her, "yes, he said we might have three new Dinobots, I hope one of them can change into a Velociraptor, I always admired them because of their inelegance" Hannah replied, "I think you will have to wait and see" I said. I have learned that Hannah loves prehistoric creatures; I can see how and why the Dinobots took a liking to her. "Ratchet told me the Dinobots would see me when they wanted to" Hannah said, "I know Hannah" I said as I picked up Hannah to place her on my shoulder.

We all know when Hannah was abducted by Lockdown the Dinobots saved Hannah from being sold. Grimlock informed me they liked Hannah because she got their forms right and called Grimlock 'king'. "Grimlock does like you Hannah, you did show him respect first and tolerate the way he talks" I said to her. Hannah does seem to understand the Dinobots', when it came to the Jurassic Park Trilogy the four of them were rather pleased that a certain human does have interests in their forms. Our ward does have a way of taking an interest, I have seen her read data pads far beyond her level, and some of it was evolution. "Hannah, I know you wanted to be with Grimlock but he and the others will be back soon, they just needed to go get their three other member of their units" I said to Hannah.

"I know, I talked to him through our bonds, he already informed the three new Dinobots' about me and he told me they have to see me to believe it" Hannah said, "Hannah the four of them like you because you made an impression they liked" I said. Soon we heard the sounds of the returning Autobots, "let's go see them Hannah" I said as I kept Hannah on my shoulder.

Optimus' POV

When we were told about three Dinobots' that surfaced in the remote Mongolia desert and when we found them, there was Snarl, Slash and Slog, "let me Grimlock talk to" the Dinobot said as he approached the three. "Why you Grimlock with tiny fleshling's and Prime Autobots" asked the Dinobot with two long claws for hands, while the one with the crests on his head and triangular spins on his arms and feet. "We Dinobots' needed to fight bad Decepticons' you obey me Grimlock" the Dinobot leader said. "There human youngling who we were with Lockdowns prison, she good youngling and likes us Dinobots" Grimlock added. It took some time to convince them to come with us.

After we got the three new additions on board and we could all see that they hated to fly, unlike Strafe. When we landed after several hours, "finally landed" muttered Scorn and I know the others were glad to get off too. "Heard from Ratchet, Hannah all better from fragging virus" Grimlock said and when I glanced at Prowl he had a certain youngling on his shoulder.

Hannah's POV

As soon as the Dinobots along with the three new one I could tell right away what they were a Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus and Velociraptor. The next thing I knew I was picked up by Grimlock and placed on his shoulder. When I glanced at the Dinobot with the claws for hands I said the first line "do you transform into a Velociraptor" I asked, the Dinobot gave me a look and said "you first human to get right and I am Slash" was his reply. "Slash, really suits you" I tried to compliment him, "thank you for comment. I then looked the Dinobot who was taller, slightly taller than Grimlock with four small crests on his head, "do you change into a Brachiosaurus" I asked the larger Dinobot, he gave me a look and said "you correct I am and I Slog. Leader Grimlock told us you Hannah. We like you already" he replied. It was the last Dinobot with the triangular spins on his shoulders' and ankles "do you turn into a Stegosaurus" I asked the new Dinobot, number three, "yes I am, me Snarl" the big guy replied.

"Grimlock right about you Hannah, smart youngling and wonder if we can watch any other Dinobot stuff since it on your world" Slash said, knowing Grimlock must have informed him about how I have that knowledge, not because of the cube but because I love prehistoric animals and evolution. "Sure, although the documentaries are interesting" I replied "we would like Park series" Slug said, "sure" I replied, I know if I want to have friends let them decide. "Slash heard what you said about my alternative form, me like you already youngling human" Slash said as Grimlock let the other three have a good look at me.

I like them, and I heard Hound "kid has a way with them, earning their respect" he said. I had to agree, after all how many kids get to be around the Autobots and Dinobots. I was gently put on Grimlock's shoulder and he seemed rather glad I was all better, "I hated being sick" I said "me Grimlock hated it too and glad you can be with us" the Dinobot leader said.


	37. The Yeager's and Shane Dyson Part One

The Yeager's and Shane Dyson Part One

I would like to thank Emily Thacker because I nearly forgot the two Yeager's and Shane Dyson but I will have to include Crosshairs, Wheeljack and the Wrecker's because some of them invent items such as Cade. Still thank you for suggesting this Emily, I will have Wheeljack for once take Hannah since he does know she does keep her distance from the inventor because of the dangers of his own inventions. The Wrecker's are rather fun to work with and so is Crosshairs since those four do have a way to keep the show going. I think the chapter with Tess, Cade and Shane should be rather fun. Feel free to send review, follow and/or favorite.

Hannah's POV

I was glad to be all better and the new Dinobots' learned how I earned their leader's respect "we see why Grimlock like you, know to respect and let talk" Slash said as I watched them train with each other. "We thank you for letting us borrow Park movies too, like the Velociraptor parts" Slash added as we watched Scorn and Grimlock spar, the next thing we saw Grimlock threw Scorn to the ground while training. "Wow, nice move" I said to Slash "Me heard that" Grimlock called and walked over to where we were "they don't call you 'King' for nothing Grimlock" I said to the big lug. The bonds formed with the three new Dinobots' because I liked them since I liked to read about prehistoric creatures and they liked it when they were asked to watch me I would bring the Jurassic series or documentaries about Dinosaurs.

I like to be with them because they did protect me from Lockdown when I was taken and in prison. I still try to get over the ordeal, if I wasn't taken, I wouldn't not have met any of them. Grimlock filled the three in on how we met, "we three shocked when bad hunter tried to sell you to bad Megatron or another planet" Slog said as he walked up to me. They know I don't mind being handled; I let the other Autobot's handle me, especially Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide. The doors opened and Ratchet walked in "there you are" he said when he glanced at me, "Grimlock, may I" he asked and I was handed over to the medic's waiting servo.

I got comfortable in Ratchet's servo as he took me out of the room "Hannah, it is high time you got to be around Wheeljack, but he is not going to watch you without supervision of his own. Crosshairs, Roadbuster, Topspin and Leadfoot are going to watch him so whatever he is working on doesn't harm you, I am sure you know what that means" Ratchet said. "Hannah, please Wheeljack would like to spend some time with you" Ratchet said. I had to give into him, knowing he is the one taking care of me. "Wheeljack said he is going to take you to Texas to meet two friends of his Cade Yeager and Joshua Joyce" Ratchet informed me. When we approached the inventor he was with the Wreckers and Crosshairs.

Wheeljack's POV

"Please Optimus I don't want Hannah to continue to think I am a dangerous Autobot. She is always avoiding my lab" I said to the Autobot leader because ever since Hannah arrived at base she keep a distance from me, even when inventions I would like to make for her I want to present. "That's because we told her not to go into your lab without supervision" Ratchet called, "in fact she is with the Dinobots', again and I am just going to get her" he added as he walked past the door. "I did tell my inventing friends Cade Yeager and Joshua Joyce about her. Those two are interested in creating devices for children with her disorder and others" I said to him. "I suppose but you are going to be supervised by four others" Optimus replied.

"Here you are Wheeljack. Hannah, you be a good a youngling" Ratchet said as he handed Hannah over to me. "The Wreckers and Crosshairs are going to be with you, because of the dangers of certain inventions you make" Optimus said "yes sir" I replied and then walked out with our youngling ward. "Did Ratchet tell you already Hannah" I asked her "yes" she replied as we made our way to meet the four other Autobots. "Hey kiddo" called Crosshairs as he approached us, we are going to take the ground bridge and no it won't explode" Leadfoot said "we made sure it wouldn't blow up" Roadbuster said to Hannah. "You were thinking that" Topspin said as they got to Hannah's level.

'Hannah you heard Ratchet' I said through our bond which had yet to strengthen and knowing Hannah has the All Spark's power inside if her and she has a different perception of the world. Soon we changed into our vehicular forms, Hannah went with me since she knows her moves can be detected and went through. Soon we arrived at the home of the Yeager's home "there now was that so bad" I asked Hannah when she exited my vehicle form so I can change back.

Soon the six of us were greeted by my two inventor friends "hello Wheeljack, Topspin, Leadfoot, Roadbuster and Crosshairs" said Cade as he walked up to us with Joshua. "Well is this the girl you look after" Joshua said as he approached Hannah who was staying close to Crosshairs. 'Hannah' I said gently to her through our bond since the two of them know she has Asperger's Syndrome and is shy around new people. So far the two men could watch Hannah since she wouldn't move away from Crosshairs' leg.

Cade's POV

Joshua and I never thought we would have a chance to meet the Autobot's charge 'wow, she is such a shy one' I thought when I was able to look her in the eye's and we know she does have an Autistic Spectrum disorder. Tessa has considered going into an area where she could work with children like Hannah. "So you're Hannah?" I asked her "my name is Cade Yeager" I said "Joshua Joyce" Joshua greeted as he continued to glance at Hannah "Hannah Audrey" Hannah said in a near quiet tone. "Shall I see what the two of you have been working on" Wheeljack said as the six of us made our way to my workshop. I would watch Hannah, she seemed to be looking around and when she glanced to the right, it was Shane's car; the purple, white and racing stripes.

"Well looks like Tessa and Shane are back" I said. "Tessa is my daughter and Shane is her boyfriend" I said to Hannah. Hannah only stayed quiet, we were told about her she is a rather shy child at first and will stay on one place but Wheeljack seemed to have a way in keeping her in place. Leadfoot then said "c'mon lass" the red and silver Autobot said as he took Hannah into his hand and placing her onto his shoulder and walked next to us. "Daddy" called Tessa, "hello Tessa, Wheeljack brought Hannah with him, along with Crosshairs and the Wreckers" I said as Leadfoot let Hannah down so Tessa and Shane got down to Hannah's level.

Tessa's POV

'Wow, she's a cute kid' I thought as I got down to Hannah's level, "hi Hannah, my names Tessa and this is my boyfriend Shane Dyson" I said to Hannah "hey kiddo" Shane said. "Daddy told me that Wheeljack planned to have you with him" I said to the little girl, although daddy and Joshua Joyce were making plans to create devices for children and adults with different needs. Joshua said "Wheeljack do you think Cade and I can borrow Hannah during your time, we would like to see how a child of her nature would react" Joshua said. He knew Hannah was a high functioning autistic child.

Mr. Joyce and daddy were working on devices and since Hannah might be subject to try new devices for children and adults with Asperger's Syndrome. Hannah did make some effort to take it in but so far she did seem to be lost in thought, we all knew Hannah would go into a silent trance. 'We all learned from Hannah's late parent's told daddy and Mr. Joyce that it took a color puzzle to figure out why Hannah wasn't acting like a normal child.

"Hannah, I think you should be the first one to try out those devices and no they won't explode on contact" Wheeljack said but I knew it was just to get Hannah to say something. "Uh sure" Hannah said after a moment of silence and she followed my dad and Mr. Joyce into the workshop Joyce himself had made to improve daddy's workplace.

Hannah's POV

I was caught off guard when I was asked to play with certain toys but I still followed Wheeljack, Cade Yeager and Joshua Joyce but what could those toys be. Least I wasn't scolded for being a little distant; I'm like that when I am around new people but for my main guardian's I decided to do this. 'Good girl Hannah, thank you so much for giving this a try' Wheeljack said through our bond. 'Wonder what kinds of toys I will get to try' I thought 'you'll see in a moment Hannah' Wheeljack said. I like Joyce, Dyson and Yeager's already, dad always told me I am able to warm up and get along with anyone.


	38. The Yeager's and Shane Dyson Part Two

The Yeager's and Shane Dyson Part Two

Another thank you to Emily Thacker for the family of the Yeager's, Shane Dyson and Joshua Joyce for chapters, I can't believe I nearly forgot them and didn't think I would include them. I had to get Hannah back into her shell because of the fact that Aspe's like Hannah and myself do have a hard time around new people but as for Tessa's job choice I had to decide that. If any of you read the _With the Light. Raising an Autistic Child _there are devices for people with disabilities and I know most people are diagnosed with disorders with toys and other items. I didn't know what I had till I was fifteen, but twelve when I was told I has a communication disorder.

Hannah's POV

I followed the two men I barely knew but of course Leadfoot kept his optics on me along with Wheeljack. There were times when I just didn't feel like talking and my lips would seem like they were stuck together, as Mr. Joyce, Mr. Yeager, Wheeljack and Leadfoot walked into the 'workshop', from my point of view it seemed like a barn on the outside. "Yes, she was taken Cade but so far the Dinobots' have taken a firm liking to her" Wheeljack said. I wasn't to keep on what the adults were talking about because the devices were causing my eyes to move all over the place, 'wow those two have interesting devices' I thought wondering if I could get an extra set of eyes. 'Hannah' called Wheeljack through our bond and I went over to his side.

Soon I was handed a color cube, "please see if you can try to solve the puzzle Hannah" Cade said as he got down to my level. All I had to do was see if I could get the same colors' to match each other, and I was being timed 'this is easy' I thought as I began to get the shades of green, blue, red, orange, violet and yellow. "Wow, she seems to get the whole puzzle" Joyce said as soon as I was done and glanced up from the toy. I was given other toys that involved color and sounds, "hmm I think these would be something parents' would like for their children" Mr. Joyce said to Mr. Cade.

"See what did I tell you she is a smart little youngling femme" Wheeljack said as I was able to test the final toy, a color cube and sound device to make sound effects of correct or incorrect. "Alright Leadfoot you can take Hannah to be with the other's now" Wheeljack said, "got it Jack, let's go be with the others lass" Leadfoot said as he held out his servo and I got onto it. Soon the two of us walked out of the workshop Joyce and Yeager used to make their devices. 'Wonder how I was able to impress a top notch inventor like Joyce' I thought as Leadfoot took me over to be with his other Wrecker's and Crosshairs. "Kiddo, there are kids who would as you humans put it 'kill' to be the first to try toys like that. As long as I have known you, you had no interest in dolls" Leadfoot said.

Cade's POV

"That was incredible, watching a child with Asperger's Syndrome working on those devices made for children with Asperger's syndrome" I said "these would be perfect for children like Hannah" Joyce agreed with me. "Optimus said Hannah was a withdrawn little girl but she did take a while to open up" I said to Wheeljack. "She's like that but this does take time for her to open up, although she does have multiple bonds with my comrades" Wheeljack said. "When are you going to tell Hannah about her disorder" Joshua Joyce asked, "Optimus and Ratchet said when she is in her teens she will be old enough to understand" Wheeljack replied.

"I know she was taken twice by Lockdown, and Optimus told us she met the Dinobots' the second time" I said to the inventor, Wheeljack. "Yes, so far the seven of them have taken a liking to her because she does have such an interest in prehistoric creatures and she does make an effort to take an interest in what other's humans' such as her are interested in" Wheeljack said. "So she has been improving" Joyce said, "oh yes, she has emerged from her shell. When she was taken from us, twice she was able to overcome her fear because Optimus has been able to increase security" Wheeljack informed us.

'She is a rather bold child and she is a lucky little girl, having the Autobots' to protect her. I still miss her late mother, Cindy she told me her daughter had no interest in the field she was in' I thought. "So she was taken" Joyce said with surprise in his voice, "yes but we are able to sense Hannah's presence and feelings" Wheeljack said as we began to make our way outside. "Hannah does have a close relationship with Optimus, Ratchet and the other senior Autobot officers, after all she did have two frightening experience but she does understand how Optimus will go to protect her." Wheeljack said as we watched Tess and Shane approach Hannah.

Tess's POV

"Down ya go lass" Leadfoot said as he stopped in from of us and set the eight year old down in front of us. Hannah just stayed rooted close to her spot and stayed close to Leadfoot, I knew and so did Shane to give Hannah time because she is just taking into her surroundings. 'Just giver her time and she will move' I thought since Ratchet did inform us about the ordeals she went through and the fear she went through. The second time she was taken, she met the Dinobots "they did take such a strong liking to her" Crosshairs' informed us about the ordeal she went through.

"Hannah, please lassie" Topspin said because sometimes it took her late father or mothers voice to get Hannah to get close to new people. I learned how she first met the Autobots because of a 'lazy incompetent' doctor as Ratchet put it. After the voice of Topspin did Hannah finally move from where she was, next to Leadfoot's large foot, we knew Hannah would stay close to her big protectors' and she did seem rather clingy. I could only smile are her, and got down to my level "so did you like the toys daddy and Mr. Joyce asked you to test out" I asked Hannah, "yes" she replied, when I glanced at Leadfoot and he seemed to give Hannah approval.

"So Hannah do you like living with the Autobots'" I asked Hannah, "yes" she replied with, so far she seemed to be getting used to us already, just as Optimus and Ratchet said she would. We did see Hannah at her parents' funeral, but Optimus told us she was not ready to meet me, daddy, Shane and Joshua Josh. "I think you should consider yourself a very lucky little girl Hannah, not every child get to have the Autobots' as a family, and I know losing your parents' was hard but I lost my mother too" I said. "Really" Hannah replied as she began to have better eye contact, "yes, but daddy was able to keep everything together" I said.

"How did you meet the Autobots" Hannah asked, "daddy found Optimus injured and his communications were down while he was asking Mr. Joyce about a job offer. When daddy heard about you he wanted to create toys for tweens like you" I said. I knew not to say anything to her about her disorder because she wasn't old enough to understand how and why she is different from other children her age. 'I think being around Hannah will give me some first-hand experience around children with disorder's similar to hers.

Third POV

For the rest of the day Hannah did make an effort to behave the way she should have but so far she was opening up to Joyce, Dyson and the two Yeager's. 'Optimus is going to want to hear how she is doing and I think he is going to be pleased that she is opening up to them' Wheeljack thought as he filed the reports. "Optimus to Wheeljack" Optimus called Wheeljack, "this is Wheeljack" was the inventor's response, "I just received your report and I have to say I am very impressed on how our little ward is" Optimus said. So far the Prime was rather pleased with Hannah, she was opening up to new people without him and/or another senior Autobot officer around.

Meanwhile Hannah was rather quiet, she missed the other Autobots' and when she was allowed to be excused she went up the tree and watched the sun set 'Hound would have liked to watch that' she thought, "I know he would lass, but kiddo being away from your usual caretakers is a good experience for you" Crosshairs' said breaking me out of thought. "I miss them already Crosshairs'" Hannah said. The Wrecker's, Wheeljack and Crosshairs' understood that Hannah had never been away from the Autobots' before, except when she was taken.

The family, boyfriend and family friend, employer seemed to hear everything but seemed to understand. "It is hard for her huh" Shane said, "it is, she did lose her parents and does not like sudden change but she will continue to open" Wheeljack said. "We understand Wheeljack but it was good to have her be the first child of her disorder to test out those toys" Joshua Joyce said as he watched Roadbuster help Hannah out of the tree and gently set Hannah down. Soon Cade walked up to Hannah and said "we did appreciate your help with testing out those toys, after all it isn't every day where we have children like yourself willing to do this activity" Cade said.

Cade seemed to like having the high functioning Autistic child with them but Wheeljack had to be supervised so in case Lockdown or the Decepticons tried to take her again, they would have a better chance of keeping them safe, so far none of the Cons nor the hunter have tried to approach Hannah since she has better protection.


	39. The Yeager's and Shane Dyson Part Three

The Yeager's and Shane Dyson Part Three

Part three and will be the final part, the next chapters is going to involve Bumblebee, for all you Bumblebee fans out there and the Witwicky family. A third thank you to Emily Thacker for the suggestion to involve the Yeager's and Dyson, when it comes to suggestions it would have been rude of me not to take them into consideration, so the muse and I hate to be rude. I like to work on one story at a time, and I have been making progress on _The Secret World of Cybertron, _and so far I have been getting chapter ideas from the muse and those who read and review. I really like where this is going, so far I am wondering if I should have the Cons', traitor and Lockdown. I am going to include a talent of Hannah's; since I have researched Aspe's are interested in art and science fields. If anyone has suggestions, feel free to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Tess's POV

"So did Hannah really try to get out of a vaccine with Doc bot" I asked Crosshairs', "oh yeah tried to but the hiding place was rather unusual" Crosshairs' replied as the two of us talked "where did Hannah chose to hide" I asked, "the medical cabinet" Crosshairs replied flatly. "Wow, that was a good place to hid" I said trying not to laugh, "how did Ratchet find out, did Hannah come out of there?" I asked "no Hannah told me she had a can of black cherry soda and then hid from him" Crosshairs replied. I knew Hannah Audrey was a different little girl than most, I mean she is very interested in prehistoric creatures and fictional monsters. "Kid does like being around Prowl but has little interest with being with both sets of twins, but so far she does rather well with the senior Autobots" Leadfoot said as he passed by borrowing parts for his new guns.

"So far Hannah has done rather well and so far I think the devices would be rather beneficial to kids like her" I said since Mr. Joyce and daddy were glad to have her test new toys for children with her disorder or full blown autism. I watched Hannah and Wheeljack, we all knew Hannah wasn't allowed to be in his lab since Optimus, especially Ratchet because after the two abductions by the hands of Lockdown and the Decepticons her safety was their top priority. "Yeah, our bonds have increased in strength" Wheeljack said as he walked up to us and set Hannah down.

Although Hannah wandered off somewhere but where? "Has anyone seen Hannah, I can't find the wee lass anywhere" Roadbuster said and he began to look in different directions. "Well I did startle her while she was hanging out in a tree and I only wanted to see what she was drawing but I may have startled her" Topspin said. "Why was she in the tree in a sketchbook?" Crosshairs asked as he began to look too. "We better tell Wheeljack, your dad and Mr. Joyce" Shane said as he looked up from fixing his car and put his tools down. "Did you see where Hannah Topspin" Roadbuster asked, "yeh, lass went into those 'flowers'" he said as he pointed to the fields.

Hannah's POV

Now that I was allowed to wander around I just wanted a place to be where I could have silence until "whacha doin lassie" came a voice, I went down the tree and went into the sunflower field and didn't even bother to glance at whoever it was. When I got into the field of green, brown and yellow "finally some quiet" I said to myself and let the birds do their music and continued to draw the flowers but I was too focused on the detail of my drawings to notice anything else.

Shane's POV

When we heard about Hannah running into the sunflower field we could understand why, "I should not have startled her" Topspin said as he used his own scanners who located Hannah so Tess and I went into the field. "She's not in trouble and besides we all know Hannah does have a tendency to want to get away from people and find her own place to ease off" Tess said as we went into the field to see if we can find Hannah. "She could be anywhere besides she's wearing a green old navy shirt, brown shorts and Nike running shoes" I said as we began to look for her.

"Hope Wheeljack won't be too upset" Tess said as we went into the sunflower field but I can understand why Hannah likes it here. Sure enough we could hear the sounds of pencil scratching and all we had to do was 'follow the sounds and Hannah would be there', as Drift would say. "Well, looks like she just wanted to get away from the crowd" I said as we found Hannah, but we had to make sure not to make any sudden movements because Topspin startled Hannah. I thought the drawings she worked on were flawless from what I had heard from Lennox Hannah drew landscapes, flora and fauna; he told us he looked through one of her sketch books after a while Hannah did look at us and we made our way to her.

"Hey kiddo, we saw what you were doing" I said as the two of us approached Hannah, we all know Hannah does like to wander off as she pleases. "Now Hannah we know Topspin startled you but please don't do that" Tess said and then added "let's go, Hannah" I said to her and sure enough Hannah closed off the sketch book and followed them.

Hannah's POV

I liked being surrounded by the sunflowers; the color almost reminded me of Ratchet's original color and Bumblebee's color. 'I miss them' I though as I continued to draw the sunflowers that I was relaxing into the field of green, brown and yellow. 'So far I have been able to get some drawings done; one of Shane's car, Cade's garden and other landscapes' I thought as I drew the final sunflower. The Autobots don't know is that I am always drawing something, including them but I like to keep my drawings locked because I just like to keep some things locked in my mind.

'Now that Topspin knows and now I wonder what he is going to tell Optimus' I thought as I began to add on the finishing touches to the drawing. I never liked people looking into my books but I know someone did so now I just keep them hidden away so no one would find out, then I heard movement behind me, it was only Shane and Tess. "Hey kiddo, we saw what you were doing" Shane said as he and Tess made their way to me. "Now Hannah we know Topspin startled you but please don't do that" Tess said and then added "let's go, Hannah" Shane said. I went with the couple, "Hannah sometimes you just have to let people know what you are capable of" Tess said but I just didn't have the desire to let anyone see anything. I always keep my journal concealed so no one would read it but my eyes only.

When we emerged from the sunflowers, I made sure the sketchbook was in my backpack "Hannah" Wheeljack warned "he startled me" I said before him. "Lass, sorry I forgot but I did see what you were doing" Topspin said, but I made sure my lips glued shut meaning 'I really don't want to talk' was what it was supposed to mean. I didn't feel ready to show my drawings but Mr. Joyce walked up to me and said "may I see what you tried to hide from us" he said, before I could say 'no', "Hannah, c'mon we know you are not hiding a bong in there" Shane said. "What's a bong" I asked as I gave in an opened my backpack, "a water pipe" he replied, "what do you do with a water pipe" I asked, "Shane" Mr. Yeager said.

When the black colored book was pulled out, glad I hid my journal in duffel "wow, this is incredible, I have never seen anything like this before" Mr. Joyce said as he went through the sketch book. 'Guess my secret is out' I thought.

Wheeljack's POV

When I glanced at what was in a book humans called 'a sketch book' and what was in there was drawings of flora, fauna, some of my comrades and other objects she would draw. 'This is something Optimus is going to want to know about' I thought as I looked at the flawlessness of the drawings. "Hannah these are very fascinating and young one you didn't have to keep it from us" I said but Hannah didn't seem to be too talkative over this. When I did some research on her disorder before we met and after finding out she was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome I learned that most adult humans with her disorder have more interests in science and arts.

Seeing the recent one she drew, the field of sunflowers, but she really didn't have the desire to reveal too much. I could only smile down at Hannah since she has a different way to use her senses as Ratchet said when he examined her for the first time "she is a very observant child". 'Just like when you were barely out of her sparkling stage, 'I still remember when she would just let Ratchet's holoform check her over when he wanted to do the physical' I thought. 'I know Optimus is going to want to see this when we return' I thought.

"Hannah, Optimus is going to know about this, but young one these are very flawless, you left no detail out" I said as Leadfoot picked up Hannah and held the femme close to his chest. They would tell Hannah through their bonds and it was rather interesting to watch a youngling with different attributes and we all know Hannah is what her kind call 'a special needs child' and it is rather pleasant to have her as a ward. 'Maybe we were meant to have her as our own ward, to raise as our own since she lost her loving her parents and we were asked to care for her. She is a good youngling and so far Cade Yeager and Joshua Joyce were glad to be able to observe a child who has an Autistic Spectrum disorder.


	40. Returning Home

Returning Home

I liked how the Yeager's, Dyson and Joyce went because I only decided to describe how kids with Asperger's Syndrome, ADD and other disorders just to find out what could be wrong. I know I didn't bring up Hannah's talent because she asked the muse to keep it quiet for a while and yes the others will find other artworks she has kept hidden under lock and key. There are some scenes such as running into the sunflower field because whenever I hear loud sounds I just get what I need to do and go somewhere else quiet and not have to worry about it. Yes, Optimus is going to find out various sketchbooks, maybe thirteen full books with various art works ranging from landscapes, objects, people, places and of course the Autobots. The next chapters after this will include Bumblebee and the Witwicky's; feel free to send me any suggestions, follow and/or favorite.

Optimus' POV

'Today Hannah comes back and it was rather interesting when I found out what Hannah had been hiding in her quarters' I thought as I used my holoform to find the box Hannah had kept her sketchbooks. 'I thought it was something younglings drew but these were very good; our former base, the Autobots and other places and more' I thought as I looked through the pages. When I got through the final drawing book I liked what I saw, Hannah with her late creators as beings known as angels and myself glancing at her from her point of view. "I might have to talk to her, but she isn't in trouble but I know a certain former mural artist is going to be envious" I said to myself, and I look forward to having Hannah back.

'I know the day she sparked is coming up in three months and from what we know from Ratchet when he looked her over when it was discovered she had the All Spark inside of her. Her aging will slow down and she will live so much longer than most of her kind, if Cybertron was able to be inhabitable to her own kind than she could restore Cybertron but it would mean we would have to leave her. I did not have any desire to leave Hannah, we promised David and Cindy Audrey we would care and protect her, we love her like our very own youngling. 'Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are predecessors when we had to care for those three when they were orphaned by the war.

I walked out of the room and my mind returned to my real body and went by the ground bridge to wait for the Wreckers', Crosshairs, Wheeljack and Hannah to return through the ground bridge. "Waiting for them Optimus" asked a medical officer, "yes, and I think you have found what Hannah was hiding in a small box" I said as I showed him the sketchbooks, Ratchet knew he would have to be in his holoform to look through them.

Ratchet's POV

'What was Hannah hiding under lock and key' I thought as I got my holoform ready and when my holoform was ready, and soon I began to look through them "oh my these are fascinating" I said to myself as I began to look for them but the one I liked the most was myself in my vehicle form, my Autobot form and human form. 'She left none of the details about me or any of our mechs and femmes' I thought as I finished looked through all of the sketch pads and I began to ponder what I should prepare to get her some art supplies.

When the ground bridge began to open the figures we were waiting for, I knew Optimus' reaction was to pick up Hannah, "welcome home Hannah" he said as he gently held Hannah close to his chest, we knew what she was thinking. "We know Hannah" was all Optimus said as he held Hannah in his servo, the way he used to hold Bumblebee when he was still a small youngling. We did tell Hannah though our bonds 'you are not in trouble Hannah; we knew you were judged by other children but we do not do this here'. I could only hold my servo to Hannah gesturing to her 'may I' was what it meant.

So far Hannah does not want a full time guardian because we are her guardians because all of us care for her, protect her and ensure that her needs are met because she is classified as a 'special needs child' because of her disorder. "Hannah we know about your drawings and I have to say you didn't leave any detail out, and we know about the drawing books and sketch books in your quarters" I said as I began to take Hannah with me around for the first time in two weeks. "Hannah, we love you like our very own youngling, I still have the memories of seeing you when you were four, and I watched when you were recharging and when I gave you a physical." I said as I continued to walk with her as she remained close to my spark, clearly weary after going into the bridge, I just let Hannah get close to my chest.

Hannah's POV

"Thank you for letting us have Hannah test out the proposed devices and we know other children are going to like" Mr. Joyce said as he shock Wheeljack's finger and I was glad none of them blew up. "We were glad to have her around, very well behaved and it is rather interesting to see such flawless artwork" Mr. Yeager said as he ruffled my hair. "Hannah are you looking forward to coming back to Optimus and the other Autobots" asked Tess when she got down to my level "yes" I replied. I am looking forward to it because I really missed Optimus, Ratchet and the other Autobots.

"Hey kiddo we liked having you around and do you think I should change the paint job on my car" Shane said then asked me, "what's wrong with violet and white, I like those colors" I replied to Tess' boyfriend as he began to glance at his vehicle he would race. When I would see Tess and Shane together Cade as he wanted me to call him would give them a look, 'he was giving them the look Crosshairs, what does it mean' I asked the green Autobot who looked like he was wearing a trench coat. 'Look means don't touch her and let's stop there' he said through our bond. We were going back to the Garcia and I look forward to it because I like being in aquatic places because of the sights and sounds.

"I really appreciate it, testing out new toys and you are the first kid in the world to be able to play with them" Joshua Joyce since, as he requested he asked me to call him Josh. "I liked the color" I said to him, since I am attracted to brightly colored objects and I was drawn to the Autobots when they were in their vehicular forms when I was four when mom and dad brought me into the base for the first time. I still have the memoires of being picked up and taken back to mom or dad when I decided to wander off and move around the base. "I see the bridge, guess it is time for you six to head back to base" Cade said "and Hannah, thank you for the help".

Third POV

When the six of them returned Hannah was into the Autobot commander's arms and he held Hannah and explained to her that they know her talent as an artist. So far the books went around but no one wanted to make an effort to see if anyone would be interested because that was really up to Hannah, but she was to be the one to decide. Hannah just wanted to keep it hidden from the world outside of the base, but only the Yeager's, Dyson, Joyce and the NEST employees knew.

Hannah let Ratchet walk around with her, he would tell Hannah the earliest memories of her with them and Hannah does have to learn to cope with the loss of her parents, getting abducted by Lockdown in an effort to sell her and being the living vessel to the All Spark. "You are quiet a youngling Hannah, after all we have to keep you safe. Being taken Hannah has made it a top issue to ensure you are safe and happy little one." Ratchet said as he began to talk. "I know Ratchet but I hated being in a cage because of that monster" Hannah said as she went closer to the medics chest. "It will not happen again Hannah, we love you and vowed to protect you when you were four" Ratchet said.

"Optimus promised your creators that we would protect you, when they were lost trying to stop the Decepticons we knew it was time to take you under our wings" Ratchet said as he looked at the small child in his servos. Hannah to the Autobots' was just a youngling Optimus vowed to protect her, "Ratchet, as far as I am concerned you, Optimus and NEST are my family" she said as she hugged his chest. Ratchet and the others through the bonds were so pleased to hear this, their sparks swelled since they are her family now and love her like their own. To Hannah NEST was the only family she has now and never wanted to leave them.


	41. Meet the Secretary of Defense, Keller

Meet the Secretary of Defense, Keller

I do plan on having Hannah turn nine soon but I am going to make chapters with both the Witwicky's and Bumblebee. When Hannah is with Bumblebee and his charges' in his case counting Sam's parents and Mikaela since I really had no thought about Carly but if you want me to bring her in I will if I find any suggestions that ask me to. I know I said I wouldn't bring back Mearing and Galloway but I am going to have them make appearances since they were given new places, no more trying to take Hannah but Hannah will have a chance to be around the capital.

Hannah's POV

It has been a month since I was able to enjoy being on the beaches but there are times when I prefer to be around the human NEST members, but when I am able to I draw and I know the Autobots' know. I made my way to the rocks to draw the ocean landscape and when I was adding the remaining details I heard footsteps and it was an Autobots I recognized, Sunstreaker. "Hey that is very good kiddo" he said "thanks" I said when I was done and closed the book, "Optimus would like to see you" he said as he transformed into his vehicle form. I did show him drawings of him and least he understood I just wanted to keep it on a shelf in my room.

When we were driving back to base "did Sideswipe tell you I used to be a mural artist on my home world" he said, "yes and showed them to me, I think both our talents in art are alike" I said. To my surprise he agreed with me. "Optimus said he needs to take you to the capital to meet with the 'Secretary of Defense', he has wanted to see you" Sunstreaker explained to me as we went back to the base to meet with Optimus. As soon we got to the base and I got out of Sunstreaker "there you are" he said as his servo picked me up and held me close to his chest, although I do like the sound of his spark.

"Get something to occupy yourself, we might be at the capital of the United States" Optimus said when he set me down and got down to my level. "Yes Optimus" I replied to my big protector and he could only smile down at me, just like my late father. I went to my room to get my art supplies I would like to have on me, my iPod and 3DS, whatnot, and soon I did met Optimus near the ground bridge, Ratchet was with him and so was Prowl. "Good femmeling" Prowl said, "Hannah Keller has wanted to meet you for so long and we were going to meet him so he asked Optimus to bring you." Optimus' SIC said when he got to my level. When the three of them transformed into a huge rig, a police mustang and recue ambulance, and I made my way to Prowl because he is quiet and I am not in fear of him since he is a logical bot.

Prowl

If any of my comrades would see me smile knowing Hannah decided to come with me, "you can ride in the passenger seat Hannah, you are not a criminal and I can let it slide for you" I said. I like Hannah because she doesn't need too much discipline; her late sire David Audrey told me she is a rather easy youngling. All of my fellow Autobots' do have early memories of her when she was a little four year old, Ratchet said she was such a well behaved little thing, very elegant looking eyes, just like her late sire and carrier.

'I hope Galloway and Mearing won't be there' I heard Hannah think, we all know she does know right away who to like and being a child with a social disorder she does get along with anyone. "Hannah they are not allowed at base anymore, they have new places and I know you don't like them little one. Keller requested to see you and Optimus agreed" I said in a gentle tone to Hannah as she looked at my dashboard meaning 'I am paying attention'. "If they are here they are not to take you Hannah, Clare and Opal said they saw no reason to take you" Ratchet said through the radio. I did sense he wanted to take Hannah but I was glad she decided to ride with me, Optimus and Ratchet have large vehicles and Hannah is a tiny youngling who has to be handled with care.

Keller was aware of her two abductions but I was pleased that no more attempts have been made "Hannah, we had to ensure higher security because of the All Sparks raw power and all that matters to Optimus and the rest of us is keeping you safe. Your well-being and protection is our highest priority" I said as I got my holoform ready, a man six-foot two, sandy brown hair and standard police uniform and Hannah gave me a look to the holoform. "You were in my kindergarten class, and asked us for finger prints" Hannah said. "I knew you would remember me Hannah" I said and we got out when we arrived at the office of National Security.

Optimus' POV 

When I heard what Hannah had said, "well she does have a way with detail" Ratchet said as he was in his holoform and he began to walk up to Hannah. I did get down to Hannah's level because of her small size, "let's go in Hannah but stay close, besides I don't want you to wander off little one" I said to Hannah, "do you understand" I added and she replied and she gave me the response I liked to hear and she didn't dare wander off since it has been so long we had been at the area, since the first abduction Hannah went through.

The four of us walked into the building where Keller would be and Morshower would be there, "Morshower does have a soft spot for our youngling" Ratchet remarked when Morshower walked up to Hannah and Keller was following him. "Well they did bring her very good" Morshower said as he got to her level, "well she is such a cute girl" we heard a femme say, "Joan this is Hannah Priscilla Audrey and Hannah this is my wife Helen Keller" Keller said. Hannah did as was expected and took the adult femme's hand as she held Hannah's smaller one. The wife of John Keller was rather pleased to see such a polite and quiet child, "you are a very special child Hannah, having the leader of the Autobots' as your head guardian" she said.

Ratchet's POV

I could only crack a smile on how Hannah was behaving so well and Keller's mate really seemed to like her, usually Hannah wouldn't let anyone touch her but she seemed to be make an exception. 'Good femmeling' I said to Hannah through the bonds "so you have been around her when she was four" Keller said as I took my optics off of Hannah. "Yes and I have to say for a child she has done well after what she has went through in her short life" I said as Hannah continued to stay close to Joan. "How about we go to the conference room to discuss issues with Clare and Opal" Keller said. "Hannah, you can be in the vacant room next door and do what you like okay kiddo" Morshower said as he grinned down at Hannah.

"You may Hannah, after all I liked to see you for the first time since Optimus and his men took you as their own" Morshower said and he gave Hannah's hair a ruffle. Hannah then went into the empty room so she can feel free to be with herself since we had been watching her but she would be in the room next to us. "She is such a quiet child, so she has Asperger's Syndrome" Joan asked "yes but it is nice to have her since she does so well with us after all her late creators trusted us with her if anything were to happen to them" Optimus said as we entered the conference room to discuss topics such as the Decepticon activity and how Hannah has been fairing, although one of us would check on Hannah.

When it was my turn Hannah was watching a story on a website called YouTube called Tailypo and since the air conditioning has been out of order she has been able to read or in this case watch and listen to what seems to be frightening to children. Hannah said "I heard kids in Japan do this to cool blood down" although it did sound illogical but if that is able to keep her mind off of the warm temperatures. Hannah would glance to see who was checking on her but we just walked out "just checking on you" I said as I walked back out.

Hannah's POV 

It was rather nice to have a conference room to myself and I couldn't help but watch various videos of Tailypo although I can't help but do a countdown to when the creature gets it tail back, have to say it is rather cute when it wasn't upset over some idiot eating its tail. 'I know Galloway and Mearing would be there but I hope none of them walk in' I thought while I was waiting for Optimus, Prowl and Ratchet to be done with their meeting. I did make sure to pay attention to when they would get me; I did pull put my sketch book and began to draw the city although not my favorite theme to draw. As I was adding the final touches and the door opened, it wasn't who I was thinking.

"You brat how did you get here" growled Galloway "made me work for the whole USDA with farms, Mearing is stuck as a weapons inspector agent" he growled. 'Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl he's here' I said through their bonds and I didn't want to do anything they wouldn't approve of. "So are is your giant scrap metal of a 'daddy' here because I don't see him" he said as he walked up to me "he's next door' I said and I really didn't know how to react or what to do. "Galloway, out this room is reserved for her" came John Keller's voice as Joan came to console me to calm me down. "Honey let me take her" Joan said as she took me.

Ratchet followed because he felt he needed to be with me, "we were coming to get you Hannah and now that Joan Keller calmed you down we can go home sweet spark" Ratchet said as his holoform knelt down to my level. Joan's husband came by "he has been dealt me and I am glad to have met you Hannah, also thank you for behaving so well." He said to me "Optimus thank you for bringing her to me" Keller said. "I promise Galloway will be dealt with and he is hereby ordered to never approach her again" Keller said.

Third POV

Hannah was glad to go home because she didn't want to be around when Mearing returned but Hannah was not to blame for when they lost their jobs "you did well Hannah, Keller's mate was happy to see you for the first time, after all he was aware of you being with us, but in holoform little one" Optimus said as he drove through the bridge to get back to base and he did let Hannah go off to play on the beach since she had to behave as any child should.

'Her spark day is around the corner but I wonder what the future holds for her. The All Spark had Hannah as a living vessel for a reason' I thought as I watched Hannah with my optics.


	42. The Witwicky's and Bumblebee Part One

The Witwicky's and Bumblebee Part One

Yes, there is going to be a series with a family after all I did the Lennox's, and the Yeager's, oh and Dyson. I am open to suggestions and I will have Hannah turn nine since I can't keep Hannah an eight year old forever can I, so I have to have her age. Please remember Hannah doesn't have a full time guardian, I did try to think of one but I just couldn't get any Autobot to work so my muse for the story told me to rotate with various Autobots so I will have Hannah spend time with one. This is for all you Bumblebee fans out there. I just can't have too big a crowd cause as an Aspe I don't like being trapped in a crowd. Send me a review for suggestions, follow and/or favorite.

Bumblebee's POV

I know I have to get to Sam soon since he does plan to see his parental units, besides he told me he and Mikaela were going to tie the knot as humans call it. 'Wonder if they will have Hannah in a part of the wedding' I thought but her late creators told me she just doesn't like being 'the center of attention' as he would call it. 'Hannah has been slowly emerging from her shell and I know what it's like to be her. I was small for a sparkling, lost my creators' and voice' I thought since Hannah is just another version of me but in human form. Hannah does seem to like Ratchet, 'maybe it is because she feels safe with him and Hannah isn't prone to getting sick. Then again she does view Optimus as a paternal figure after all he did promise to protect Hannah with his life.' I thought as I walked to meet Optimus, I was asked to meet him.

When I got to his office "thank you for coming Bumblebee" Optimus said when he heard me walk in, I did look around for Hannah. "Bumblebee you are to bring Hannah with you and I have informed her so she is at her room preparing her two pets to go with you. You will not be alone with Hannah; Drift, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Prowl will be going with you to ensure Hannah is protected and I know they will be useful back-ups" Optimus said. "How come Ratchet isn't going too" I asked Optimus, "Ratchet has to stand by to help First Aid since he is still a medical trainee" Optimus explained. I guess it made sense since Ratchet is concerned over Lockdown returning to take Hannah; after all she does have the All Spark's power inside of her.

I have longed waited for a chance to spend some time with Hannah, after all and Sam's carrier has wanted her back for quiet sometime after all. "Sam, I am bringing someone your carrier has long waited for and she is going to like having her around on her day of coming online" I called as I went to get Hannah from her room. "Yeah mom is going to like that a lot and she has been preparing for the day too and she is glad that she is coming too" Sam said as we talked. Sam's creators do love Hannah; I still remember when she tried to walk up to me when she was a youngling coming out of her sparkling stage, only for Sam's sire to pick her up and take her to where he was working.

Third POV

Flashback Hannah at four years old

"I don't mind watching Hannah, she is such a little angel" Jody said as Hannah was handed over to the older mother's waiting arms. "You be good Hannah and listen to Ron and Jody" Cindy said as she and her father made their way to Ironhide who was in his vehicular form. Jody was rather happy to have the little girl in her arms and was more than happy to take her inside the house 'so nice when Cindy and David bring their little girl over and I know she has been making improvements' Jody thought as she put the child down. She did give Hannah some water and tangerines since she did want to obey Ratchet's orders.

'The big doctor is such a stick in the mud it isn't going to hurt her and he said she is a healthy little toddler' Jody thought. After Hannah was done she was allowed to go outside and she tried to make her way to Sam's 'car', 'oh, someone wants to check me out' Bumblebee thought as he was in his vehicle form, Hannah was close until Ron picked her up and took her to where he was working. "Some other time Hannah" he said.

End of Flashback

Hannah's POV

I waited for Bumblebee then Ratchet emerged from his medical bay and he smiled down at me, when he got down to my level, "you be a good youngling Hannah Sam's creators have been waiting to see you again but I know you will be a good little girl" he said as I let him rub my hair, gently. Soon Bumblebee arrived along with Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Drift, all of then transformed into their vehicular forms. I had to spend another two weeks away from the Autobots', but Lennox said it was good for me to take a break from homeschooling since Optimus thought it was a bad idea to be around public schools would make me a target.

I got into Bumblebee and gave Ratchet a final glance and we went through the ground bridge and soon we were at Sam's parent's home. "They have been waiting for you, to them you are the child thy loved as their own" Drift said, meaning 'go on'. When I got out of Bumblebee a pair of arms came around me "Hannah so nice to have you here with us" Jody said as she continued to hug me and I returned the embrace in return "go right in and make yourself at home sweetie" she said while she talked with the Autobots' in their holoforms.

Jody's POV

"Did you" I was about to ask "yes Optimus has been informed Jody Witwicky and we have managed to keep it from Hannah. It took some convincing over the 'energon full of sugar' to Ratchet" Prowl said. "That's good after all she is going to be nine years old and I have been talking with Will Lennox about her but I have to say you big guys and girls have done well with her" I said. I was glad that Hannah was doing well and she has been coming out of her shell, "Ratchet was sad to see Hannah go but she does look up to him as a fatherly figure, but Optimus does seem to have the role" Bumblebee said as he looked up to see Hannah preparing her pets as we walked into the room to check on her.

When Hannah was done she knew she couldn't leave her door open because of our dogs' but Hannah was not scared of them because we all know she loves animals. Hannah was giving Mojo and Frankie stomach rubs "you two like that huh? Alright if you want me to continue I will and I have enough arms for you, Frankie, Ebony and Ivory" Hannah said since she was too fixated on the dogs to notice the grown-ups in the room, but I know it is how she is. Hannah does love animals but I know a talent was discovered but I did respect Optimus Prime and Ratchet's request to let it alone.

I know some children just don't feel ready to talk about it and children with disorders as with Hannah just want to keep it in between themselves but she will talk about it when she feels ready. Still her birthday is something to look forward to since we have been planning it for a while but we were going to have it at Lennox's property since it is isolated so we wouldn't have prying eyes and Hannah likes it there too. I with the Autobots who arrived with Bumblebee to ensure her safety since we were told about the reasons to keep Hannah safe but I understand. At least Hannah is growing up a happy child, she does have big people around to keep her safe, but I know she does miss her parents but I heard that she does view the Autobots' and NEST personal as family. I am happy for her as I watched her play with the dogs.


	43. The Witwicky's and Bumblebee Part Two

The Witwicky's and Bumblebee Part Two

I would like to thank Bee4ever for pointing out the little spell error on Sam's carrier, must have been the damn spell check again. Yes, the Hannah's birthday is going to happen since the Autobots have to care for her and ninja-warrior101 I liked your review. I didn't make Hannah defiant but what about chapter four cause everybody knows kids hate shots and I wanted to do some dedications to Ratchet, I know some chapters mention the CMO; bear in mind I am keeping my distance from the movies. However I am considering another Decepticon/ Lockdown encounter but if anyone has ideas let me know. Send me a review, follow and/or favorite.

Bumblebee's POV

I liked to watch Hannah after all she is my youngling successor and I have to look after her since Optimus isn't around to, although he did assign Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl and Drift to keep their optics on her. "The little grasshopper does like the frail life of what humans call gardens" Drift said breaking me out of my thoughts as we watched Hannah relaxing in the gardens' and they were the same one's Ratchet and Optimus almost stepped on. I have been able to forward my reports to Optimus and he is pleased Hannah has been able to come out of her shell after so long, from when Ratchet examined her to now.

"She is growing up into a fine youngling so far I don't need to discipline her too much and it only takes one reprimand to tell her she did something wrong and she won't do it again" Prowl agreed as he watched Hannah. "At least Hannah is more willing to be more open about what she draws, after all I told her it took me awhile to be more open about my artistic talent" Sunstreaker said, I had to agree since Hannah was taught to be more open about what she is drawing.

'Her spark day is coming up and at least Ratchet didn't throw a fit about what humans call a birthday cake' Sideswipe said through our com link so Hannah wouldn't know, of course Hannah knows that we know but not what we were planning. "Hard to think she won't be an eight year old youngling anymore but a nine year old youngling" I said since I know her creators won't be around to watch her grow up, but the All Spark inside of her does slow down her aging. 'Hard to think the All Spark's power was inside of her' I thought as I continued to watch Hannah.

"Hannah are you out here" called Judy, "yes" was her reply when she looked up from her drawings to face an older more experienced carrier. "Come inside Hannah it is going to rain and I don't want you getting sick and neither does Dr. Ratchet" she called and sure enough Hannah got inside before the sound of thunder came. 'Just like when I was growing up with Ironhide' I thought to myself. I grew up like Hannah, only I was a new spark when Ironhide took care of me along with the others but in my case I was able to decide because I don't have a mental disorder like Hannah, but for a while I couldn't talk but thanks to Ratchet I am able to. "It would seem when it comes to guardians Optimus is her main protector but Ratchet seems to want to keep a closer optic on Hannah" Prowl said.

Hannah's POV

As soon as the storm came but I am not afraid of storms anymore but I do like the sounds, I do miss the other big Autobots' but Optimus said having vehicles his size or other cars their size would cause an arousal of suspicion. 'I am still scared about the Cons and Lockdown' I thought as the storm hit and the rain hit the windows hard "looks like my garden will like the rain" Jody said as I watched outside "by the looks of the weather is going to be here all night" Ron called from downstairs while I watched the fancy cars under the large car port staying dry. I was tempted to go to them but I know from past experiences I am going to be picked up and taken back to the grown-ups.

I went through my sketchbook that contained the pictures of my family from my late parents to my family of NEST; such as my own kind and the Autobots since I did add the color even when Ratchet was a shade of yellow. When they looked through it I did get praised for them but I never showed Clare nor Opal those because I just don't feel ready to. 'At least I didn't leave any details out when I was drawing the garden of the Witwicky's' I thought as I began to add the remaining color since I rarely have a need to look out to see it as I added it. 'Ratchet always said I have good memory patterns' I thought since I do know where they all are.

The rain did little to lighten the mood since I do miss my parents sometimes because I do sense their presence but the bonds I have with the Autobots' do what they can to keep me from the feeling of sadness. Soon a hand came down on my right shoulder "that is very good I like how you got the fountain like that" Ron said when I glanced at him. He just grinned at me and the ruffled my hair, "Judy thought about putting you through art school kiddo but I told her it is up to you after all" he said. I like to decide for myself, in fact Ratchet said in my life with him when the war is over I can stay on Earth or go to Cybertron when it is restored since I am able to do it, "you are they key to it" he said when he walked around with me after I recovered from my abduction ordeal.

Ron's POV

When Judy suggested putting Hannah in art school I was shocked, there she goes again "Judy that is her to think about and she is going to be nine soon. Hannah is the Autobots' kid now, sure it does seem awkward that the big guys want to take care of her since her Dave and Cindy asked them but let Hannah decide things for herself. When it came to having a full time guardian Hannah was concerned about offending any of them and that decision was much too big for her, you know Hannah gets along with anyone" I said to her. We were making the final preparations before a certain kid turns nine and of course Judy was being a perfectionist because she wants Hannah to be happy but Hannah told me she doesn't like crowed places and I feel the same.

"Well I think I am going to go upstairs and see what she's up to, I know she won't go outside in this weather" I said as I began to see how the daughter of our late friends was doing. When I walked into her room she never looked up because she was adding color to a drawing of hers, it was our garden from the outside. 'I have to say I am quite impressed she didn't have to look up to see our garden, the fountain was a nice detail too' I thought as I put my hand on her right shoulder so I wouldn't cause her to lose concentration, since she is left handed. I did smile at her since she does have a way with detail. 'Think the kid is going to like what we got her but she has learned to adopt to life without her parents' I thought knowing she was going to be nine years old soon.

'I think Dave did pick out the best individuals to guard Hannah, even though they are from a different world and their doctor did insist on checking her over when a doctor Dave used to talk to was fired and charged with medical fraud and other crimes' I thought. I know the doc does that the oath seriously since he did promise to protect Hannah and he loves Hannah, but I know Hannah does have a different way of seeing the Autobots as familiar figures in her life. It was hard but she did come out of her shell but this does take some time and she has made progress which is something David and Cindy would be proud of her.


	44. The Witwicky's and Bumblebee Part Three

The Witwicky's and Bumblebee Part Three

Sorry for the delay I was working on my newest story _The Medic and the Moth _and school is in session but I will make the best of it and try to make good of stress and maybe my muse can pull me out. To ninja-warrior101 I will consider your idea maybe I could bring in an obnoxious government official under a certain ex-liaison to the Autobots or just an obnoxious recruit, in this case feeling overprotected and babied. Today is the day Hannah turns nine and she will have to refrain from going to other places because like myself I don't do to well in crowds and just like to be in quiet places.

Ratchet's POV

'Today is the day, our little ward turns into a nine year old child' I thought as we were preparing to meet up with Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Drift, Sunstreaker, Sam, Mikaela and Sam's creators'. It is hard to think how well she has done while being under our care but she is growing up into a beautiful little femme. 'I do miss Hannah when she isn't around but having us track her down when she decides to wander off and turn up outside because she would draw the scenes she is watching' I thought as we were preparing to go to the meeting spot. 'I have to say the carrier of Sam Witwicky is so detailed when it comes to preparing the spark day of small younglings, such as ours. It is a sorrow to not have her creators here for it' I thought as I got what I was working on for Hannah.

Third POV

Optimus, the other Autobots' and the NEST soldiers who knew Hannah since she was an infant, to when she was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome and the day she was taken under the Autobots' wings since she lost her parents. Jody was glad several NEST personal were glad that Ratchet didn't blow a fuse over the cake Jody was preparing for Hannah, "Ratchet it's part of the tradition when our young grow up and don't be such a stick in the mud you said Hannah is fine and in perfect health" Epps said as his wife Monique, daughters Shareeka, Shaniqua, Sheleeka, Mozambiqua, and son Fred, and others.

Hannah's POV

I was sound asleep and I know today is my birthday, I did notice that Sam's parents and the Autobots' assigned to protect me were rather quiet about something but I took little care into it because I was able to draw without anyone looking over my shoulder. 'I wonder what will happen, assuming if the Decepticons don't cause any issues' I thought as I continued to make an effort to stay asleep. I do resent it when people and/or the Autobots' who are trying to keep their eyes at me but I just feel overprotected and babied. 'I am nine years old today, I just hate being treated like a baby' I thought I don't like to express it toward the Autobots' because they're huge and my parental figures now. I do feel safe but sometimes I don't, just like when Ironhide dropped a large tool close to me while I was watching him work. He knew I was there and everything but I never told him because if he knew he did that I doubt he would ever get over it since it missed me by two inches, sometimes I feel like Scott Carey from _The Incredible Shrinking Man_, being around huge beings and myself being four feet tall.

"Hey Hannah, let's wake up sweetie, c'mon they're waiting" Jody said as she tried to jostle me awake "it's the day Hannah" she said. I soon got up and got something on, just regular summer clothing; an old navy t-shirt, short blue jeans, and my Nike running shoes. I soon made my way downstairs when I was done bushing my hair which has grown back but guess I am in for another haircut soon and whatnot. "Pt this one" Sam said as he made me put on a blindfold "don't ask just don't do it" Same added as I was looking at the cloth with a puzzled look on my face.

I put on the blindfold since I have a feeling as to where this was going but didn't make a sound as I was helped into an Autobot but I knew right away it was Bumblebee since I was able to feel the seats on his vehicle form. "Now Hannah mom has been planning this for four months, the Autobots wanted to do this for you. We have our eyes and optics on you so please don't sneak off, we know you have been going through mood swings because you are growing up and just want to break free" Sam said while we were driving. 'Least someone understands why I tend to go to a secret place so no one would even look for me' I thought. "Hannah, Optimus would tell me how you would wander off I know this because when both set of twins and myself were younger without the big bots knowing" Bumblebee said as we were driving.

Bumblebee's POV

"Sam is the blindfold really necessary" I asked my young ward, though he is older than Hannah. "Mom said so and well she was planning this and it is the day Hannah turns into a nine year old, but Optimus should know that nine and ten year olds can be a little bit of a handful" Sam said. "How so" I asked so Hannah wouldn't hear and Optimus does have more experience with younglings and Hannah is no exception because younglings are still younglings. 'I know Hannah will go through 'trying to get away from, the grown-up' times after time but thanks to the bonds and sensing the All Spark inside of her it shouldn't be any issue finding out where she might be' I thought.

I went through the same thing Hannah went through but Optimus does know what he is doing since he does take his role as a guardian very seriously. Soon we were there and Sam said "Alright Hannah let's go" Sam said as he led Hannah to where the party was going to be but only personal she knew because she does not do well with strangers at first. 'I know Wheeljack has been looking forward to this since he created something for Hannah but at least Ratchet made sure it wasn't going to explode' I thought as Sam took Hannah since her eyes were covered up and we have to make sure she doesn't hit anything.

Third POV

Soon the group was at the location but Sam's parents along with his girlfriend took different Autobots' to ride with so Hannah would think something else was going on and soon Sam removed the blind fold from Hannah's eyes after having them on for a half hour. "Happy Spark Day" and "happy birthday Hannah" called both sides although in some cases Hannah had to look up to glance at the Autobots' since they all towered over her. "Didn't think we forgot now did we" Optimus asked as he took Hannah and set her on his shoulder "no I didn't think you did" was Hannah's replied and when Hannah glanced at the ice-cream cake, and then looked Ratchet in the optics.

"I approved of it, don't give me that look" Ratchet said only to have several mechs and humans laugh out loud the look on Hannah's face said 'I thought you hated sweets and junk food Ratchet'. First Aid said "yeah, Bee said that Sam's carrier calls my mentor a big stick in the mud" and laughed. When the song began Hannah blew out the fire on the nine candles since no one knew what Hannah asked for, part of the norm. So far Hannah was given an arsenal from Hound, Ironhide, the Wreckers' and Crosshairs. "You will use them when you are fifteen Hannah" Ratchet said, she got a medical kit from the medics, art items from the Witwicky's and Mikaela, and a new communication device from Wheeljack. Jazz got Hannah a new laptop, Prowl gave Hannah a new journal, the Dinobots' could show but said they miss Hannah, and she does feel the same.

The femmes gave Hannah hairstyle books, nail files and other girl items, the twins gave Hannah a new iPod, Skids and Mudflap could only get Hannah age appropriate novels, Bluestreak was more than happy to hold Hannah. Hannah didn't seem to care of she got anything for her birthday, but she did get several gift cards from Shane, Tess, Cade, Epps' family, Lennoxs' family. "Thank you" was what Hannah would say, Optimus did tell Hannah though their bond that the All Spark's power would awaken with her soon and when the time comes she would be taken to his world to restore his home and world.


	45. Visit from the Primes'

Visit from the Primes'

To ninja-warrior101 I am going to think about your idea but maybe for another chapter but still the All Spark is going to have to awaken at some point. Anyway I am going to have Hannah turn keep her bonds off because she just wants to be with herself, especially when there are crowded areas on base. Although I am going to have those who understand the disorder because most people just want to get away from crowded areas. The question is what can the Autobots' do when Hannah decides to wander off and find out she turned her bonds with them off when she goes through the 'getting away from the grown-ups'. I have been working on other stories and school and classes are in session.

Third POV

After her birthday Hannah was glad to be home but she did seem to want to get away from her protectors but whenever she tried to get away from them they would locate her, especially Optimus. "I would like some alone time" she told Ebony and Ivory, I mean I leave them alone when they need it" Hannah said to her chinchilla's. 'I just want to get away from them, sure the Cons and Lockdown managed to get ahold of me even when I was within a soldiers' sight' Hannah thought but after ten minutes "lights out" called Jazz.

Hannah's POV

I thought I was asleep for five minutes but awoke in an unusual landscape "what is this place" I asked as I began to wander around but before I knew it a huge servo came down on me and I was caught in it, as a mouse when caught by a huge owl. "Welcome youngling" said the large being "who are you" I asked trying not to be in fear "I am Prima, the leader of the Thirteen Primes who you will meet soon little one, even Megatronous" Prima said as he took me to where the other Primes' were. "Ahh so this is the living vessel of the All Spark and she has been drawing out our artifacts to restore Cybertron. This human youngling is so adorable" said the Prime with a female voice. "Well then normally I am not impressed by organic life forms but being able to contain the All Spark and draw out the artifacts of the Primes' in such detail as Onyx Prime as seen through his Triptych Mask. I can make an exception since she did well with the details of my Requiem Blaster" said the Prime with a dark look in his face.

"Megatronous I like what this one has been able to see and the All Spark has been able to keep her close to Optimus. Don't give her that look" said another Prime, who I recognized from the All Spark as Alchemist Prime. "We are aware the All Spark did give you visions of who we are young Hannah" said the older Prime as I knew as Alpha Trion. 'Why did the All Spark take me here' I thought knowing the thirteen were going to hear my thought. "We brought you here because it is going to take more that the All Spark to restore Cybertron, it is going to take the artifacts of the original Thirteen Primes to restore Cybertron to what is was before Megatron decided to destroy it" explained the female Prime who I knew as Solus. "But I was told one of your own was corrupted by something and in turn corrupted Megatron" I said because I knew which one was corrupted but I didn't want to offend him. "That is true but it took Liege Maximo's Legian Darts to stop the corruption" replied Prima as he glanced down at me.

"Now Hannah we were able to use the Lenses and the Triptych Mask to see what you have been able to see but the fact that you were drawing out our artifacts and more. As Primes we never thought that you would be the living vessel for the All Spark young one, let alone have a Prime as your main guardian" Alpha Trion said as he got to my level in Prima's servo and as for Sentinel Prime, he has proven to abuse his power and we are never going to consider him a Prime again for his actions" Quintus Prime said. I do recognize the names and faces of the Primes because of the All Spark. "How come you didn't tell Optimus" I asked them "when the time comes to inform him about what the All Spark has told you and then when the times are right to search for the artifacts. Remember youngling who holds the All Spark you are the key to finding these artifacts but draw the maps so the Prime who agreed to protect you will find them" Vector Prime said.

"I do believe it is time for you to return you now but you are the key to restoring Cybertron along with the artifacts little one. We will tell Optimus when the All Spark gives you the location of the artifacts" Alpha Trion said gently to me. "Can tell Optimus, he's a Prime and supposed to led Cybertron" I asked them, "well you can if you want to Hannah Audrey, yes we have known your name and what you can and cannot do in your world" Solus said gently. "Farewell young one" Prima said as I began to fade from the realm of the Primes.

Optimus' POV

'I wonder where Hannah is' I thought as I got out of my office to look for her since she does like to go to different places to be' I thought as I looked around for my youngling charge. When I did have a glance at her sketch books' to find drawings that were of Cybertronain origin no doubt these were the artifacts of the Primes'. 'Hannah, please little one where are you now' I said through our bonds but no response but I could locate where she is and she was outside, possibly watching the world on our island base. "Hannah" I called her in a stern tone, I went through the same thing with Bumblebee when he decided to wander off but at least I know where Hannah likes to be. I walked up to her and got down beside her so we could talk. "Hannah I have wanted to talk to you about these recent drawings" I said as I showed her scans of what I had seen. "Is there something I should know, ever since your spark day you have been rather quiet and aloof lately and as your main guardian I am concerned little one" I said to her. "I know you do want alone time little one but we are concerned about you but as a Prime I am beginning to think this has to do with the All Spark inside of you and these drawings you made in your new sketch books most of the mech and femmes gave you on your spark day little one" I said to her.

"Optimus, I didn't know if they wanted me to tell you" Hannah said "who and why did you keep this from me" I asked "I thought those dreams would go away Optimus but I have been seeing the Primes' especially Megatronous" Hannah said to me. "I didn't know what they wanted with me at first until they told me everything but they were concerned about Sentinel getting into my mind since they declared him unworthy of being a Prime because of his actions" Hannah said to me. "Now Hannah I am not upset with you in any way but please tell me if you have any more visions of the Primes little one" I said to her.

"What else did the original Primes tell you?" I asked her "Prima told me the artifacts would restore Cybertron long before the war happened but could make it better than it was, maybe could inhabit my own human kind" Hannah replied. "The Star Saber of Prima, the Blade of Time of Vector Prime, Alpha Trion's quill, the Forge of Solus, Micronus Prime's Chimera Stone, the Lenses of Alchemist Prime, Enigma of Combination of Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime's Triptych Mask, the original T-cog of Amalgamous, the Emberstone of Quintus Prime, Liege Maximo's Legian Darts and the Requiem Blaster of Megatronous" Hannah said. "Primus little one, this is so much knowledge to take in but the Primes were never wrong before, especially Alpha Trion" I said as I make note of what Hannah had seen.

"Have the Primes told you where to look Hannah" I asked "no, but is it possible if you can use the Matrix of Leadership to ask them" Hannah asked me. I pondered it "it is worth trying Hannah but please make sure you have the details as to where to look I know as well as you do the All Spark will help you" I said as I gently took her into my servo. "I could draw it like a map" Hannah said "you could but it will take more than that, the location is everything little one" I said to her as I walked back to base with her in my hand.


	46. Drawing the Map

Drawing the Map

Now that the Autobots know why their ward has been rather distant and wanting to get away from her guardians so she could have alone time but now it turns out she had been having lightly visits from the Primes'. Since she does have a detail for drawing so she the Primes' can tell her where to look but Optimus would never approve of her going with them to salvage the artifact but not without the Decepticons' meddling just to figure out what the Autobots are uncovering. I have been working on _The Medic and the Moth _and I have been playing my whole schedule because of work assignment and school, just have to play it out.

Hannah's POV

'Least Optimus is aware of where the All Spark has been taking me but Prima said it would take time for its power to fully awaken. It has so far since I have been able to receive the images of the artifacts of the Primes but I am rather relieved that Sentinel Prime is no longer a Prime because of his actions, aligning with Megatron, harming other life forms and trying to harm Optimus' I thought as I drew out a map of an artifact. "Why did the All Spark decide to use me to contain its power" I asked myself, Ebony and Ivory since they were watching me, of course the bonds were left open. Ever since Lockdown took me and tried to sell me but the Decepticons would have gotten me and used me for their selfish reasons along with the so-called Prime. Of course I had to be moved to the medical bay again so Optimus could try to see the Primes' for himself, least I could do since he does have a right to be with his ancestors, so far it has worked. On the lighter side at least I have a small room to myself "Hannah" a voice called I turned around to face Orion, Optimus' holoform.

"I didn't hear you or sense you Optimus" I said to his holoform "what is this" he asked as he walked up to what I was drawing; a map with a circle in the center of a landscape, surrounded by mountains and the area was all green. "I think it is the sight of an artifact Optimus the location is in the remote area of the Colorado" I said to him, when I looked him into eyes I knew something was up and 'I have a feeling it involves the Decepticons' I thought as Optimus studied the map I drew and he had been asking for various drawings since I told him about the Primes' visit in my dreams. 'I know it won't stop until all of the artifacts are recovered and in the Autobots' hands' I thought "that is correct youngling, after all I might consider using to matrix and connect with the All Spark inside of you to locate the Artifacts of the Primes" Optimus replied. 'I did see this too' he said through our bonds

"Let's go Hannah" Optimus said as I walked out of my room with the sketchbook containing the first map and the images of the artifacts with me. When I was close to his real form I was taken into his large servo "Hannah, we did take into consideration bringing you but under the terms that you do not wander off because there were Decepticon sightings in the area, I fear they may have caught on to what might be there little one" Optimus said. "Optimus Prima told me that only a Prime can use them and he told me not to worry about Sentinel he was declared unworthy of being a Prime, only you can use those artifacts" I said to Optimus. "I know sweet spark but I do need to keep you safe, because of the artifacts you have been drawing and the locations you were given it has been to only exception because you know where to look" Optimus said as we walked to the ground bridge area. 'I do think I should be with you and in the medical bay when you are recharging since it is the only area big enough so I can be with you when the Primes' visit you once again little one' Optimus said through our bond.

Optimus' POV

I had informed Ratchet and the other NEST personal about what Hannah had been seeing in her recharge my only suggestion was to keep Hannah in the medical bay which had been done but at least she can have a small space to herself. 'It is necessary Hannah after all those artifacts need to be recovered so my home world can be restored but it will be so much better, after all when it is restored we will never leave you little one' I said to Hannah through our bond. I knew the day would come when Cybertron would be restored and I did promise Hannah's late creators we would never leave her side, Cybertron would have to be live able for her too and a set of reason to keep our eyes on her. Relation with the humans would remain through space bridge once the Forge of Solus Prime would be enough. "Hannah, the Primes did tell you Cybertron would be live able for you too, I promised and a Prime's honor is to guard and care for you" I said to Hannah.

"Optimus, I thought Cybertron wasn't habitable to humans" Hannah said as I walked with the youngling in my servo "the Forge Hannah is what shall make it better, as Solus said to the two of us the Forge can make what we desire, weapons and more" I said to Hannah. "I know you have known Earth for so long Hannah but I did promise your creators as I had said to you before but you will be allowed to return to this world when you please but not without a guardian I assign" I said to her as we arrived. "Now Hannah when we get to the area stay close to me" I said to Hannah as I sat her down so I can transform and she got in, "let's get that artifact" Sideswipe said as Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, the Dinobots', Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet and Mirage as the team I selected while the others were on stand- by.

We did have human soldiers as back-up but I just hope we could find the artifact, Megatronous Prime's Requiem Blaster. When we arrived to the resting place of the Requiem Blaster, I did project the location using my optics and took Hannah into my servo in case I need to put her into my hold so she can be safe if we run into trouble. "Let's hope the Decepticon punks don't know about this" Ironhide said, "Sentinel won't know the Primes' said he proved to be unworthy and stripped him of being a Prime he proved to be unworthy and stripped him of being a Prim he proved to be unworthy and stripped him of being a Prime after what he had done" Hannah said to Ironhide. 'I know the Dinobots' would be an asset to recovering and removing the Blaster but also has heavy hitters to fend off Megatron and Sentinel' I thought as we made our way to the isolated area.

Hannah's POV

When I saw a familiar looking hillside, the strange mound and it was what Megatronous had told me 'this has to be the site Optimus' I said to him through our bond 'I do see the same as you, when we did ask Megatronous when he did see the two of us and you did draw out the petrified wood and no one is allowed there' Optimus said though our bond. "Start digging" Optimus instructed as he put me close to Slash and Scorn in case there was an unsuspecting attack, when the Blaster was recovered I heard an unwanted voice, Sentinel and he brought back-up "Scorn, Slash protect Hannah and take the Blaster" Optimus ordered. "Come Hannah you stay with us and we defend you and Blaster" Scorn said as Slash took me in his servo while his back-up took the Blaster.

Third POV

All Optimus could do was hold off Sentinel and he did hear about having his title being taken since he was declared unworthy for what he had done. "You are not taking the artifact and Hannah" Optimus growled as the Prime and the ex-Prime clashed blades and shields smashing into each other "so Lockdown was right, that little flesh youngling holds the All Spark inside of her" Sentinel snarled with the intent to kill the only Prime, take the first artifact and Hannah so he could get those first. "You and Megatron are not taking them, especially our youngling" Optimus rumbled enrage that his so-called mentor was planning to kill him and use Hannah for selfish reasons.

While the other Decepticons were forced to flee and decided to forget about Hannah and the Requiem Blaster, leaving Sentinel to fend off Optimus. "I will get the All Spark's living vessel and the artifacts" Sentinel growled as he began to pond Optimus Hannah did detect him in trouble while she and her protectors' were waiting for the ground bridge she sent something through their bond. 'Optimus you can't let him win, he can't be the one to restore Cybertron he isn't meant to be a Prime. Prima told me too many of their decedents fell to their selfish ways and used greed to hurt Cybertron and Sentinel's one of those who fell to their pride, greed and lust for power but you didn't. You promised Optimus' she cried. Optimus got what he needed "unlike you I am not using her, she needs me and I am her main guardian I will not let you touch her again" Optimus roared as he knocked the ex-Prime's blade out of his hand. "Leave and I will let you go but if you ever go near Hannah again I will tear you apart you traitor" Optimus growled as the ex-Prime was forced to leave.

After the ambush and having to send three of his own away he did locate Hannah, the two Dinobots' and the Requiem Blaster. "Thank you my little one" Optimus said as he took Hannah into his servo and allowed Ironhide to carry the Blaster as consolation for not letting him fight the ex-Prime who tried to murder him. "One down eleven to go" Ratchet said as he looked at a data pad with him to record what artifacts were recovered and which ones had yet to be found. No one said there would not be any trouble but since Lockdown did extract samples of Hannah so he could or attempt to sell her since she is the All Spark's host after all and is able to figure out where the Prime's artifacts are. Optimus did feel more protective of Hannah and so did the other Autobots', to them Hannah is their little youngling.


	47. The Relic to Restore Cybertron

The Relic to Restore Cybertron

I had a lot of school work to knock out and I am working on another story in the meantime. Keep in mind I will have the Autobots' gather the relics but so far I will have the ex-Prime get involved in getting in the way of it. Now that the Autobots' have the Requiem Blaster in their servos they are now one step closer to reforming Cybertron, of course as with TFP there will be the keys to add and the Omega Lock. When the Lock is all said and done, I will make a sequel of a new life on Cybertron. Just remember if anyone has any ideas just let me know and I will take it into consideration.

Optimus' POV

"Well not too much damage, this is much better than the last few times you fought against Sentinel Optimus" Ratchet said as I was being checked over for damages after the Requiem Blaster of Megatronous was secured. "I have Hannah to thank, after all if she didn't give me what I needed through our bond I don't know what could have been" I replied as I glanced over to where she was. 'Our little one' I thought as I watched her draw. "I am going to use the Matrix of Leadership to speak with the ancient Primes' about the artifacts' locations, after all there has to be more than the artifacts' to restore Cybertron" I said to the CMO. I know Hannah does have a disorder but she has been able to get around it, she has become more and more open.

"I can understand the need to keep her in here with me, after all I am worried about the effects of the All Spark, but so far there isn't any danger aside from the potential abduction. I am pleased that we haven't heard from Lockdown and I hope to never see him again" Ratchet said as he was finishing with me. It is possible Sentinel did have Iacon files which contained the data about the Primes and the chance that the Primes' relics found their own way to Earth. "How did that traitor find out about the relic" Ratchet asked as I was helped up and not letting my large frame collapse on him "he must have a copy of the Iacon files" I speculated. "It is the only exclamation" Ratchet replied as I got off my support and walked up to Hannah.

I looked over her small body and said "we still need you to find out where the rest of the artifacts are but we still need to have plenty of back-up, because we need to keep you safe" I said. Hannah looked up from her drawing and it wasn't an artifact, it looked like a look with four key holes and four keys'. "What is this you draw" I asked my youngling. "Prima last night brought me to his realm and told me about the Omega Lock and the keys that are in four parts of the planet, Earth" Hannah replied. "Did this happen while you were recharging" Ratchet asked as I held out my servo to Hannah asking her to hand over her sketchpad. "Hannah, I am going to be with you when recharge from now on, after all I need to seek the answers myself because there are some things on my world you wouldn't understand little one" I said to her when I got down to her level. "Can you tell me what Prima said" I asked her.

Hannah's POV

When Optimus asked me to tell him what Prima had said I used our bond to play back what was said to me in the vision I was given from the All Spark.

The Dream

When I was in Prima's servo "Hannah there is one step that you and Optimus need to know after all of the relics used by the twelve original Primes" Prima began. "What you need to locate after all twelve are in the possession of Optimus and his Autobots' is the Omega Keys and Lock. There are four keys to find, when the time comes we will guide you" Prima added. "Prima, can Optimus be with me when you and the other Primes come in my dreams" I asked the first Prime, "hmm he could little one, after all he is the one who cares for you" was his reply. "Before you awaken little one, the next relic to be uncovered is my Star Saber, you do not need to fear about the unworthy Prime, Megatron and their followers removing them for their own selfish use, only Optimus can use the relics little one let alone remove them" Prima said.

Dream Ends'

"I see" was Optimus' response after I told him about the dream and the location of the Star Saber, "Optimus, he wanted me to tell you to use it" I said to the Prime who I looked to as 'dad'. Optimus then held out his servo and said "I did look at what you drew in the location of the Star Saber of Prima and the location is the remote region of Hong Kong. You are coming for you know where the Saber is due to what was said to you, but we are keeping you close little one you are my youngling and I just want to keep you safe" Optimus said as we prepared to leave.

The best part about relic hunting is I get to go along for the ride but under the condition I stay close to them "we don't want to lose you, your late creators asked me and my Autobots' to protect you and you have been able to open up. We are your family now but not replacing your late creators Hannah because we love you as if you are one of our own, you will live a much longer life because of the All Spark inside of you" Optimus said to me once. His words were in my mind when we got to the ground bridge to the location of the Saber but I just hope Sentinel won't be there and the Decepticons but I wouldn't count on it.

So far the team Optimus gather was Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Mirage, Ironhide, First Aid, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Scorn, Slug, Strafe, Crosshairs, Hound, Drift and the Wreckers. "Hannah if the Decepticons show up Hound, Drift, Crosshairs and Sunstreaker are going to get out of you to safety but Optimus will ensure the relic never gets into their hands" Ratchet said when we were about to arrive since I rode with Ratchet. "I know, Optimus said that last time when we were recovering the Requiem Blaster.

Hound's POV

I have always considered out little youngling's safety a number one priority since she was taken under our wings as the humans say it, "I know Optimus if the Decepticons show up I will led a small group to keep her safe from the Decepticons" I said to my commander as we walked around but Hannah would glance around her surroundings. I knew it was because she was told by Prima Prime, the first known Prime but she does have Optimus to glance since he did scan the map she drew while she was recharging or that was what Ratchet had said.

'I have to say it would be nice to be back on Cybertron and have the Cons' tried for treason and war crimes, make Cybertron better but Hannah would be the first human to be there' I thought as Hannah began to walk but Optimus kept her close since nine year old children tend to wander off. "Optimus" Hannah said as she glanced up at a metal object from the mountain and Optimus walked up to move it since Hannah said only a Prime could remove it. Sure enough Optimus removed it. When I glanced at Hannah she was in awe of the long blade 'so looks like the ancient Primes told her only a Prime such as Optimus could use the blade' I thought as I took Hannah close to my chest in case we were ambushed.

Suddenly Hannah looked started "Optimus Prime, I was wondering if you would find the blade for me" said a familiar voice. I knew right away it was Megatron and he had Lockdown with him but they came with other hunters and Cons'. 'Guess Sentinel might be out for a while' I thought but still the group I have to led need to keep her safe. "Hand over that fleshling with the All Spark and that Saber" Megatron ordered when he glanced at Hannah, Hannah moved further into my chest in fear. 'They are not going to get their disgusting servos on you and Optimus can use the Star Saber as what you said to him' I said to Hannah through our bond.

"Hound, Drift, Crosshairs and Sunstreaker get Hannah to safety" Optimus ordered and I was glad that Sunstreaker changed his attitude since he had to protect Hannah too.

Third POV

"You are not taking Hannah from me again Megatron and neither are you Lockdown" Optimus growled as he prepared the Star Saber of Prime. "I thought Optimus damaged you and left you beyond help" Ratchet added with disgust in his voice, Ratchet and Optimus never forgot how Hannah was taken, the fact that she was afraid for her life after the two abductions at their hands. Optimus was glad he sent one of his largest Autobots' to protect her since Hannah was rather close to him.

Megatron began to open fire on Optimus but Optimus jumped up and swung the Saber causing a streak of light emerged from the swing and the beam of light knocked Megatron to the ground, while Ratchet began to fire on Lockdown. "I will make sure you and your followers' never get your servos' on her" the medic angrily declared when he and Ironhide teamed up to take care of the bounty hunter, since Hannah is very valuable alive but the two big mechs didn't want Hannah to be taken again. The rest of the Autobots' made sure to make short work of the followers because they didn't want the unit that had Hannah under their protection to find them.

Meanwhile Hound's unit made sure to get Hannah "they won't take you ever again Hannah, you are one of us now, we don't care if you are human or Cybertronain" Crosshairs said as they prepared for any Cons that would dare cross them. Optimus used the saber to ensure Megatron wouldn't be able to follow the unit guarding Hannah so she would be safe from harm. When that was all said and done Optimus with the Star Saber made sure Megatron was no longer able to move.

Lockdown was soon knocked down over and over by Ironhide and Ratchet. When it was over some of their own had to be in the medical bay and now that relic number two was recovered and secured. Hannah was glad it was over; she didn't like to be separated but still the relics needed to be recovered.


	48. Retrieving the Lenses of Alchemist Prime

Retrieving the Lenses of Alchemist Prime

I am trying to take my life slowly because on 9/9/24 at 10:55 AM my father died because of a surgical error on his lungs. I was looking forward to talking to him again but now all I have are his voice mails, I wasn't able to write because of the shock but now I just want to do what he would have wanted me to do; not sit around and mope because I know it isn't going to help anything, all I want to do is remember my now late father for who he was. I would like to continue for I know he would have wanted me to, but at times I would like to take a break to be with my mind. Thank you for any condolences on the behalf of my late father.

Hannah's POV

Once again I was in the realm of the ancient Primes' but this time I was with Optimus as I was riding on his broad shoulder so he could be with me when the next relic is revealed "Hannah, I want you to know we do love you and I know it has been hard for you to come to terms with your late parents but I know you have done rather well despite the circumstances" Optimus said while I was lost in thought over thinking about losing my parents several months ago, being abducted twice by Lockdown and having the All Spark inside of me. I looked him into his optics and said through our bond 'I do view you as my father Optimus and I have tried to take so much in because I know I had you and the other NEST team help me thought it' I replied to the Prime.

I thought it was rather interesting to have our minds link into the visions I have or as Optimus prefers to call them so we could get the location of the nest artifact of the Primes'. 'At least one of Wheeljack's toys didn't blow up' I thought as the Prime known as Alchemist Prime approached us. "Welcome young Hannah and Optimus" greeted the ancient Prime; I knew this Prime was the co-founder of Cybertron civilization with Alpha Trion. The ancient Prime then said "the artifact you seek are my Lenses, this artifact can see into material and spiritual form. Only you Optimus can seek it but the All Spark will show you where to look as the Matrix of Leadership" the Prime said.

The map was already in my mind and I just don't want to have anymore Decepticon ambushes or Lockdown around. "Let me show you what your body is doing while you are in our realm" Alchemist Prime said as he used a lens to let both me and Optimus look into the glass and we could see my body drawing the map with Ratchet watching. "Hannah, we are going to have to leave you at base. Please hear me Hannah, after the recent ambushes we feel it is best to leave you on base where you will be safe" Optimus said. I was in no position to argue with Optimus after all I still fear being taken again.

Ratchet's POV

When Hannah and Optimus were linked so Optimus would know where to look 'I was rather reluctant to let them be connected but at least Optimus will be there to protect our little ward' I thought and what I saw next fascinated me; Hannah's recharging body began to draw a map to the next artifact. 'Such a fascinating youngling you are Hannah' I thought as I watched her. I like to watch her recharge after all we were asked to protect her from harm 'I only want to ensure she is never taken again' I thought knowing she went through pit because of the abductions.

Sure enough Optimus was back inside of his body after watching the monitors seeing the ancient Primes', Optimus and Hannah being in communication with them 'she is a very special youngling' I thought as the dream ended and she was recharging peacefully. When Optimus awoke I said "Prime now that we were able to link both your mind and Hannah's mind together I am well aware that you know where to find the Lenses of Alchemist Prime. There is no reason to bring Hannah with us now that we know this method has gone successfully after all the Decepticons, that ex-Prime and Lockdown have been appearing and I fear we are only putting Hannah in danger" I said to the Prime.

I let the Prime ponder it "I agree, after the first recoveries I have been concerned about the activity, Hannah may have had a team of my choice protect her but I agree with you Ratchet it is no longer safe to take Hannah. She will remain on base with a few of our own just as a precaution" Optimus agreed. "I already told Hannah about it" Optimus said "she fully understands and she didn't even argue with me" he added.

Third POV

The artifact was located in Alexandria, Egypt where the map Optimus downloaded from Hannah's drawing of the map and lenses. When the location was set on the ground bridge Optimus got down on one knee to be close to Hannah's eye level "the Decepticons might be there Hannah and I only want to protect you little one, as to do the others. You behave for Bluestreak, Prowl and Red Alert" Optimus said but when the Prime said Red Alert Hannah did seem reluctant when 'Red Alert' was mentioned. It wasn't long until a large group of NEST soldiers and Autobots' including the Dinobots to retrieve the Lenses of Alchemist Prime. In the artifacts they had the Requiem Blaster of Megatronous Prime and the Star Saber of Prima.

Hannah watched as her main guardian leave and she could see through his optics through their bonds. "Hannah he will be back but it is logical to understand the Decepticons will be there. It is mature of you to understand why he can't take you from now on" Prowl said to Hannah. Hannah went with the SIC's brother when he gestured her to come with him, "let's go have a little fun Hannah, ho about we go play a holo game" said the gunner as he took Hannah knowing she was rather uneasy around Red Alert so he decided to take her mind off of the security officer's mistrust and her main guardian being absent but Hannah could see what Optimus was seeing through his optics.

Alexandria, Egypt

Optimus' POV

I had no issue with Hannah seeing what I was seeing and I think the Decepticons' could detect Hannah because of the All Spark. "I sense the artifact is close" I said as I used the map and the vision given to me and Hannah by the help of the ancient Prime, Alchemist Prime. "Looks like the Decepticons' that bounty hunter and that traitor don't want to play today" Ironhide said knowing he really wanted to show off his cannons. "I for one am not complaining I just want to ensure that artifact safe from their filthy hands" Ratchet said since he really didn't enjoy dealing with injuries caused by both humans and Autobots' doing anything stupid.

When the relic was salvaged "Red Alert bridge us back now" I ordered knowing it was easy without dealing with any conflict with the Decepticons and I did bring back up to ensure the artifact was secure and now that we have the Lenses of Alchemist Prime "return to base" I ordered. As soon as I entered Hannah and Bluestreak were there to greet me. "We had fun, played a holo game from Cybertron with the TV Wheeljack created. Had a chance to walk on the beach and went for a little swim" Bluestreak said as he handed Hannah over to me.

"Well I am glad that you didn't run into Decepticon trouble and as least we have three artifacts to the vault" Bluestreak said when he was more than too happy to take the Lenses back to the vault. "Hannah you are safe here and we are ensuring that you are safe little one" I said to Hannah. At least she has respect towards me.


	49. The Legian Darts of Liege Maximo

The Legian Darts of Liege Maximo

My hands have been tied due to school and the recent loss of my father. I keep my memories of him alive and I do believe he is around, I talk to him sometimes. He does continue to advise me and I cannot help but reply to what he is telling me, sometimes I do have a hard time dealing with this. I never had to be in constant contact with various family members since my mom is having a hard time but it takes her two older sister's and my now late father's friends help her by talking to her. Tomorrow my father would be sixty years old but I did send purple Orchids to him to send tribute to him, I heard it is respective to have a late loved one's birthday.

Ratchet's POV

Seeing Hannah and Optimus linked to learn of the location of the next Artifact, "once we know and obtain all of the artifacts Hannah and I will be told where to locate the keys and the Omega Lock" Optimus said before Hannah went into recharge and I put Optimus into stasis. 'So far the Prime of ancient times is the one who seemed to be a master manipulator; I thought as I watched the screen of Optimus and Hannah getting the location of the artifact, the Legian Darts. We were going to have Hannah remain at the base we need to because of the fact of the previous ambushes from two of the first missions Optimus thought it wasn't safe to take her with the team sent out to retrieve the relic.

'I have to say it has been better to leave Hannah here at base, I know I am going to have to remain with me. I am not bothered, after all I like to have her with me' I thought as I watched the screen of Hannah and Optimus receiving the location of Liege Maximo.

Hannah's POV

Liege Maximo, I was told he is not the most honest aside from Megatronous but still we do need to have all of the artifacts. "Now my artifact is located in this region" said the ancient Prime as he gave me an image, "it is the Mediterranean Sea, and it appears to be next to the island of Sicily on the eastern side" I said when I saw the map of the location. "What a brilliant child you are" said the ancient Prime Liege Maximo. Soon I was able to see what my body was doing, drawing the exact location. "Hannah now that we are aware of the Legion Darts you are to remain at base. Hannah I know you really like to go to these locations but you are to remain at base" Optimus said.

I knew better than to argue with him, after all I don't want to be taken by the Decepticons ever again "I understand Optimus" I said to the big guy. "Good femme" he said as our time in the realm of the ancient Primes. "I am going to scan your drawing little one so I would have the location, it does appear the Darts are submerged under water" Optimus said as we were allowed to leave the realm.

When I got my clothing on and exited the room I have to stay here in Ratchet's medical bay "good to see you awake little one" Ratchet said. "Optimus and the group of his choice have left he didn't want to wake you Hannah. I know you have wanted to see the Island where the artifact is located but there are matters for your own safety little one" Ratchet said as he held out his servo and he took me.

Optimus' POV

"Shall I wake Hannah" Ratchet asked me as I scanned the sketch book of the drawing of the map "no there is no need to awaken her" I said to Ratchet. "I will remain behind but I just hope the mission goes well such as the previous one" Ratchet said and he went to the room he had put aside, special for a certain little youngling. Soon I got a team ready, Mirage, Wheeljack, Arcee, Elita-one, Flare-up, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jazz, "Roll out" I ordered as the bridge was opened to the location of the next artifact.

"I never thought this one would be located under water but I hope Ironhide isn't too made about having to stay" Arcee said "Bot had a medical appointment with Ratchet" Sideswipe said. I only listened to what the others were saying. "Too bad we couldn't take Hannah but Optimus said this was a method to ensure Hanna wouldn't be taken again" Sideswipe said. 'At least they understand the reasons as to why we were not to bring Hannah on anymore of those missions' I thought because I still wanted to protect Hannah with my spark.

"Are we close" Sunstreaker asked as we descended further until I saw the strange rock formation "the Legian Darts are close, now remove them with care" I ordered 'at least there have been no signs of the Decepticons' I thought. I thought that since there was no need to put Hannah in danger but so far there have been no Decepticons' lately "I think I know why the Cons haven't shown their ugly faces; they know how protective we are towards Hannah" Jazz said as we made an effort to remove the darts. "Optimus to base we have the Darts, bridge us back" I ordered.

Hannah's POV

Hound asked to take me since he said something about a 'hernia' "c'mere kiddo" Hound said as he came so Ratchet and First Aid had to give Ironhide a medical check-up "be still" I heard Ratchet scold Ironhide but I took little notice as Hound took me outside so he can walk while I was on his shoulder. "I wonder how Optimus and the others are doing" I said after a moment of silence. "Flare-up told me there are no Cons' anywhere but I think it makes our lives easier" he replied as he continued to walk.

'I know you really wanted to see the Island sweetspark but we only needed to ensure you are safe from harm' Hound said. "I know Hound, the last thing I ever want is to see is Sentinel and Lockdown ever again" I said to the Autobot who liked and wanted to keep me close to him. We heard Ratchet tell off Ironhide "if you don't sit you af" and Hound covered my ears "I am going to weld you to the berth and you will never do on missions again" we heard Ratchet shout. "Does he always do that" I asked Hound "yes but I thought you would be used by now" Hound said.

I never could understand why Ironhide tried to get out of his exams, I know I have tried to get out of vaccines but now I am unsure if I can get away from him since he can track me down. When we heard the bridge open "he's back" Hound said as he walked slowly to where the bridge was so we can greet the Autobots'. I could sense how it went, no Decepticons but I knew it was because they would only attack if I was alone or in a small group of Autobots'. When we got there I was taken from Hound's shoulder and into Optimus' servo.

"The mission was successful and Hannah we do understand your desire to go places little one but you need to remain here. The Decepticons can detect you and I am pleased that you seem to understand little one" Optimus said as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took the relic into the vault. "Thank you for watching her Hound" Optimus said as he placed me onto his shoulder. I could only hug what I could of his large, thick neck.

'You were able to see through my optics little one' he asked me through our bond 'yes and the Island was so beautiful but I like this Island too Optimus' I replied through our bond. 'I am pleased to hear this from you little one' Optimus replied as he walked to his office and when we got there I was placed and he spook. "These are going to happen and I know these dreams will continue until all of the artifacts of the Primes, along with the Omega Keys and Lock" Optimus said. I knew he does have to be there with me.


	50. Emberstone of Quintus Prime

Emberstone of Quintus Prime

I am trying to ensure I am able to keep my muses in check but sometimes it is hard to because of the circumstances but I have been able to think of him every day of my life. There are times when I have to deal with school work and other items on my agenda that I have to knock out. My muses have a way of helping me stay together, I do need to just to help me feel that I need to enjoy life while it lasts so I won't fall into despair. Reading _The Sandman _does help because my now late father loved to read those and I loved reading them too, the brothers and sisters of Dream were fun to read about but Deliriums realm was fun, I did make me keep my head above the water. I thank you for the condolences for what had happen.

Optimus' POV

'We have four artifacts secured, the All Spark inside of her has guided the two of us into the realm of my predecessors to learn of their artifacts. The artifact to aid us into restoring Cybertron is the Forge of Solus, the four Omega Keys and Omega Lock' I thought as Hannah was preparing to go into her recharge period 'I never thought this human youngling with a social disorder would be the key to Cybertron's resurrection. "Hannah are ready for recharge yet" Ratchet asked gently, he is my Chief Medical Officer so he is a bit strict with her needs, both physical and mental health.

When Hannah was in her berth "she is in recharge Optimus" Ratchet said as I went to the medical berth to be linked into Hannah's mind in order to learn of the Prime and his or her artifact. "Ready Optimus" Ratchet asked "yes" I replied to the medic and I was put in stasis.

The realm of the Prime's

I picked up Hannah "Optimus" she began to start "the Prime will be there soon little one" I said to Hannah as I put her on my shoulder. "Ah the two of you are here" came a voice of an ancient Prime. I turned to face the Prime "I am Quintus Prime for I knew you were going to ask little one" Quintus Prime said to Hannah. "What is the artifact Quintus" Hannah asked.

Quintus Prime got to her level and said "My artifact is the Emberstone. The stone gives the ability to create life" he replied to Hannah. "My artifact is in this location, but when I see you draw your maps and they are just the way I dreamed of little one" he said. I knew this was when Hannah's body was making the drawing of the map. "That location looks like Tasmania and it is to the east of the island" Hannah said when she was looking at the map Quintus Prime was showing. "Such a bright little one you are and Optimus you and your Autobots' are doing a fine job caring for the living vessel of the All spark" Quintus said as our time was coming to an end.

Third POV

Ratchet watched as Hannah's body made the map of the Emberstone's location "by Primus the artifact is at the bottom of anther ocean" I said to myself as Optimus was still in stasis knowing he had to be with Hannah when she was getting visions from the All Spark. When the map was done Hannah's small body went back to a recharge state and Optimus emerged from stasis.

Ratchet's POV

Optimus soon emerged from stasis "what is the next artifact Optimus" I asked the Prime as he scanned the map he drew "the Emberstone of Quintus Prime" Optimus replied. I have heard stories about the Prime being a daydreamer and perfectionist. His ideas helped him become a scientist but his Emberstone could create life but it isn't as powerful as the All Spark inside of Hannah. "Hannah knows she has to remain behind to ensure the Decepticons don't follow but Hannah does seem to understand" Optimus said.

I watched Hannah recharge "I just hope the Decepticons never try to take Hannah again but I have an uneasy feeling about this Optimus, the Decepticons were close to this area" I said to the Prime. "I will ensure we have the Dinobots' by our defense this time" Optimus said as he began to consider a group of Autobots' to ensure the Decepticons never take the artifact. While we were successful in gathering the previous artifacts but still the Decepticons on this world concern me.

Eight Hours Later

Grimlock, Slug, Slog, Strafe, Scorn, Crosshairs, Ironhide, Arcee, Chromia, Hound, Jazz, Sideswipe, myself, Mirage, Wheeljack and Elita and we had to be ensured we got the artifact. "I just hope we get to it" Elita said "Hannah you be good and we will get the artifact" Arcee said when Hannah was in Drift's servo. "You are safe here Hannah and that artifact would be dangerous if we don't get it before they do" Sideswipe said gently as we prepared to roll out.

When we got to the Island we prepared to descend to the deep part of the ocean until "where is that little youngling" came Lockdown as he went towards Optimus. "Oh no you don't you filthy thief" Ironhide growled as Chromia came to his aid "Ironhide Chromia keep him away from Optimus" Jazz called as the rest of us stayed in formation to ensure Lockdown wouldn't get the artifact. "Ratchet stay with Optimus he needs you by his side" Ironhide ordered as he threw a punch into Lockdown's face.

Ironhide's POV

I was angry to see Lockdown again 'that monster who took out little Hannah' as I began to punch him and soon I heard more gunfire "as I thought you brought more filthy backup" I growled as I glanced at Megatron's face but I was disappointed to not see that traitor 'thank Primus he isn't here so I could shove my cannons so far up his traitorous aft and fire' I thought as Chromia and I managed to deliver a blow to Lockdown and I dragged him back to shore 'I think he won't be able to move for a while' I thought as I put stasis cuffs on his wrists and make sure to send him some place through the bridge.

I went back to join the fight.

Third POV

Optimus began to defend himself and ensuring Megatron was distracted 'Arcee led a unit to secure the artifact' I said through the com link. While Optimus was keeping Megatron distracted "I will never put my little one in danger Megatron and I will never let you near her again. I never bring her on various resonances anymore" Optimus said as he began to slash at the Decepticon warlord to ensure he never finds out about the artifact. Sentinel was still licking his wounds but the ex-Prime was still unfit for war since his last encounter from an angry protective Optimus when he tried to take Hannah.

It wasn't long until Arcee took the Emberstone 'Optimus we got the Emberstone' Arcee said through the com link and in a moment of time too, Optimus managed to knock the warlord out cold before returning to the surface. "Red Alert set the bridge to these coordinates" Optimus said as he planned to send Lockdown to another world and to ensure Lockdown never bothered them and Hannah again. When the task was done "bridge us back" Optimus ordered.

Hannah's POV

Hannah waited in Drift's servo "sounds like the got rid of Lockdown" Drift said to me and I felt relieved knowing I don't have to worry about that bounty hunter taking me again and they got the artifact. "They got it" Red Alert said but I glanced at the bridge as I waited for them to return. "They are coming grasshopper" he said when the group returned Optimus came in "Arcee secure the artifact in the vault" Optimus said gently.

"Hannah and I heard, no more Lockdown" Drift said as he handed me back to Ratchet. "You don't have to worry about that bounty hunter ever again Hannah, we sent him to another world where we won't have to worry about him anymore" Ratchet said as he held me in his servo. "Megatron was here too and we didn't have a change to ask him where that ex-Prime is" Ironhide growled. "Now Ironhide Hannah is safe, she won't have to worry about being taken for a price anymore" Chromia said. I was glad too, but I still have Megatron, Sentinel and their followers.


	51. Blade of Time

Blade of Time

It is bitterly cold today and it will be for a while but I am not complaining because I like autumn to act like autumn because of the leaves changing color and more. I am not sure if this was my late father's favorite time of year because of the beauty or it was winter that was his, maybe he liked both seasons. There are times where I use the time I have for myself to think about the two stories I am writing, since it is cold outside and I do feel that I need to be indoors so I can work on the stories. Please send me a review for suggestions, follow and/or favorite.

Hannah's POV

When I was told I didn't have to worry about Lockdown anymore I was rather thrilled 'least he won't be coming to take me again' I thought. I am aware the Autobots are still upset over the times he did but the second time if he didn't I would have never met Grimlock and his friends. "Going to have another location and draw map to where artifact is" Grimlock asked since I was with him "yes" was my only reply to him but soon Optimus came into the room and said "recharge Hannah" he said as he took me from Grimlock and walked me out of the room.

I was in no position to argue with him after all he is the Prime and I know from the twins "never question him or you can look forward to an earlier bedtime" was the lesson the four of them told me. "Who will it be this time Optimus" I asked "wait and see little one" he said as he took me into the medical bay where I have to be until further notice. I do miss my room but I am able to go in there but at night I have to be with Ratchet and Optimus. "I know what you are thinking Hannah but having the All Spark inside of you made my concerns increase after all the Decepticons are out there" Optimus said as we entered the medical bay.

When I was set down by my huge guardian I knew this meant 'prepare for recharge or Ratchet will sedate you'. When I did what I was supposed to do I crawled under the covers and let sleep overtake me. I could sense through the guardian bonds Ratchet putting Optimus in stasis and then we were together in the realm of the ancient Prime's. "I know we have the artifacts of Megatronous, Alchemist, Liege Maximo and Quintus Prime but what artifact are we going to know about" I asked Optimus while we awaited the Prime. "As I had said to you before youngling wait and see, I believe he is coming" he said as the ancient Prime arrived.

Optimus' POV

'I suppose it is normal for a youngling to want to find out' I thought as Hannah asked me when and what the next artifact to be recovered. The Prime who appeared to speak to the two of us was none other than Vector Prime, the master of time and space. "Welcome Optimus and the living vessel of the All Spark. I trust you seek where my artifact the Blades of Time lies" he spook, "yes" I replied 'let me speak to him Hannah' I said to her through our bond. "My artifact is in this location" the Prime said showing a map "that is St. Lawrence Island" Hannah said "very good youngling, I know your body is drawing out that map as we speak" he said. Soon the vision was over and I could return to my body.

When I awoke from stasis the map was drawn, and I scanned it "at least we won't have to worry about Lockdown" Ratchet said. When we sent the bounty hunter into space a group of Autobots salvaged what was in the ship "I can tell Ironhide was how humans put it 'a kid in a candy store' when he got his servos on those weapons. I was just glad to get some medical tools back" Ratchet said. I was always concerned about Lockdown taking Hannah, "I am going to assemble a group to recover the Blade of Time of Vector Prime" I declared. "I will remain with Hannah and to give medical aid for Autobots who do something stupid" he said.

I had the twins, Ironhide, Arcee, Elita, Drift, Hound, Crosshairs, the Wreckers, the Dinobots and Prowl. "This is where the Blade of Time is, we need to retrieve it before the Decepticons do" I declared.  
Roll out" I ordered as the team I assembled left. We did have a few humans on our side to ensure we didn't have prying eyes for the previous artifacts. When we arrived at the location 'I hope we have no problems this time' I thought as I began to scan the area for the Prime's Blade. "At least we don't have to deal with Lockdown ever again but there are still the Decepticons and that traitor, thank Primus he was declared unworthy" Arcee said as she began to scan the area for signs of an ambush.

Ratchet's POV

I was pleased to have some time with Hannah now that I have my tools that were stolen and sure enough I heard Hannah stir from her sleep. "Well look who is out of recharge" I said as I held out my servo to the small femme. "I know they went to get the Blade of Time" Hannah said "I know you do want to go on these missions Hannah but we don't want to put you at risk" I said to her. "I know Ratchet" Hannah replied as I put her on my shoulder and I began to walk with her.

"I know Optimus isn't dealing with any trouble I mean he found the Blade and he will be back soon" Hannah said. I am not surprised at this point because we can sense what she is seeing and feeling and the same applies to Hannah too.

Third POV

Optimus and the group found the Blade "Bumblebee open the ground bridge the Blade is recovered" Optimus ordered his young scout. 'That is another one to add to the vault" Optimus thought as the mission as the previous went successfully knowing they were motived to restore their home and because they needed to ensure their late comrades youngling would be safe.

When the group returned the Blade was put into the vault for safe keeping, until the time came.

Optimus' POV

"I am disappointed the Decepticons didn't want to come out and play" Ironhide said as he went back to his quarters to be with Chromia 'I am not complaining because they are nothing but a nuisance and I never liked them interfering after what they did to Hannah' I thought when I decided to go look for her. "Hannah is with Ratchet" First Aid said when I walked passed him.

I walked into the medical bay where Hannah was with Ratchet "I take it the mission went well" Ratchet said when he turned his helm to face me "it did old friend and at least we had no problems this time, although Ironhide did want to use his new arsenal" I said to the CMO. "I am pleased it did" he replied since he was pleased he didn't have any injuries to deal with right now. 'Only six more to locate, retrieve and secure in the vault' I thought as Hannah and I looked each other in the optics thinking the same.


	52. Forge of Solus Prime

Forge of Solus Prime

I think about my late father every day and sometimes it is hard to let the tears fall when I think about my late father. There are times when I have a hard time writing or at times I have to get myself to write, I take long walks to help, first I have to get my school work done. These do help because I know he is walking with me and telling me to continue to stay in contact with my mom and brother all because it is just the four of us, our dog, mom, myself and my brother. I have received condolences from many people on campus knowing I need their support knowing I will never see my father again.

Hannah's POV

Having the artifacts was interesting and I am walking around the vault "It's like looking back in time" I said to myself when I glanced into the vault containing Blade of Time. "Why did the All Spark want me to be its vessel" I asked myself as I continued to walk down the hall, 'it has been a year since I was adopted by the Autobots'' I thought. Sometimes I just walk around the vault but the Autobots' don't know it because I still miss my mom and dad. I had them on my mind ever since their deaths at the hands of the Decepticons.

When bonds of my guardians were calling 'kiddo' I knew I better get out of the vault since they are looking for me, sometimes I do feel I am being overprotected but containing the All Spark I fully understand. "There you are" Ironhide said as his huge ebony hand grasped me "we know you were in the vault kiddo but Optimus does understand" Ironhide said as he walked me in the direction of Ratchet's medical bay. "You do realize we were looking for you because it is time for your recharge little one" Ironhide said as he entered the medical bay.

"Alright Hannah, you better get ready for your recharge or Ratchet the Hatchet will give me another dent" Ironhide said as he set me to the room I have to be in until Ratchet said I could leave. 'I hope Ratchet didn't hear that' I thought when I was getting ready to meet another ancient Prime and so Optimus could be with me. "Hannah are you about ready" Ratchet called from the other side of the door "yes" I called as I began to get under the covers.

Ratchet's POV

"So she was just looking around the vault" Ratchet said when Ironhide passed him in the hall and said "Hannah was wandering in the vault looking at the recover artifacts. Least we got them before the Cons were able to take them and that traitor" Ironhide said but his voice turned to resentment when it came to mentioning the traitor that tried to kill him. "Thank you Ironhide and I trust Hannah is in her room I issued for her" I asked him "yes she is" Ironhide said and he made his way back to his quarters no doubt he wanted to have some alone time with Chromia.

When I got into the medical bay I went up to the room I have set aside for Hannah "Hannah are you about ready" I asked "yes" Hannah replied. "Good youngling" I said to her and I knew Optimus would be into the bay soon so I could put him into stasis so the two of them could receive the location of the next artifact of the ancient Primes. On cue Optimus came in "Hannah is falling into recharge" Optimus said as he went onto a medical berth that was able to support his massive height and weight. "Ready Optimus" I asked "yes" he replied and I put him into stasis.

Third POV

When Hannah was asleep and Optimus was in stasis Ratchet stood by to keep his optics on Hannah since watching her body draw the map of the artifact's location.

In the Ancient Prime's Realm

Hannah found herself in the realm first and was beginning to look around the barren landscape until she found Optimus' hand around her waist and put on his broad shoulder. "Stay close to me Hannah" Optimus ordered her gently as the two of them waited for the Prime to arrive and sure enough the Prime they were waiting for did. "Well looks like you are not alone young Hannah" the female Prime said to Hannah when she noticed the little one on her main guardian's shoulder. "I know what you are going to ask I am Solus Prime and the artifact you seek out is my forge" the Prime said when she showed an image of her hammer.

Hannah looked at image in awe "well looks like a little youngling looks so interested" said Souls to Hannah when she saw the little one being in awe. When she showed the location it was hidden in the Mountains of Colorado. "I know a little youngling's body is drawing out the map" Solus said as she went over to Hannah and rubbed Hannah gently.

When it was over Optimus awoke from his stasis and he knew where to look after scanning the map Hannah drew.

The Next day

Optimus' POV

"What is the artifact this time sensei" Drift asked me when I had a unit made Ironhide, Mirage, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Hound, the wreckers, the Dinobots and Jazz. The others had to stay with Hannah in case the Decepticons' decided to attack the base but since Hannah was under tight security and I knew she would be safe on the base. 'I know Hannah' I said to her though our bond when she was on Sunstreaker's shoulder, at least those two are getting along although Sunstreaker was glad someone small enough was willing to help him with his wax job.

"I just hope we don't have to deal with any unwanted company" Bumblebee said as we began to go through the ground bridge and when we were at the location I began to scan to uncover the Forge. 'The least I can do to let Hannah see what I am seeing through our bonds' I thought as we found the artifact. "Wreckers" I called as I pointed at area where the vision had showed. "Wreckers uncover it" Leadfoot called as the three of them began to remove the rock that had formed around the Forge. When the artifact was uncovered and I ordered "Wheeljack open the bridge we have the artifact, bridge us back" I called through the com link.

Hannah's POV

"So Hannah think you can show me some of your other drawings since you don't have to draw the maps right now" Sunstreaker asked since I was able to find out that the mission was success and the Decepticons were not showing signs of activity. I agreed and showed him "wow these have gotten more interesting" he said but when he found drawings of him with metallic colors. "I was wondering how you would look with different metallic colors" I said when he was looking. "No I like them, but I am going to stick with my regular color" Sunstreaker said.

"Optimus and the others will be back soon" I said to him "did they run into the creeps" he asked "no, I am glad to because I never liked having them around since they were the ones who destroyed their home and used me as a tool for Lockdown. When the bridge opened I was glad to see Optimus. "Secure the artifact" he ordered Hound as he made his way to the vault so the Forge of Solus would be safe in there until the time came.

"Well I am pleased that the two of you are getting along" Optimus said as Sunstreaker handed me over to Optimus. "We showed each other drawings but I liked the one's she drew of me and Sideswipe with metallic color variations" Sunstreaker said when he and Sideswipe went off to the training room to spar like they would do. I was glad the younger set of twins never were allowed to watch me because they were not trusted since I almost fell off a table when they were supposed to watch me. I just didn't like how they acted but I would make an effort to tolerate their obnoxious behaviors for the most part.

"At least the Decepticons are not around Optimus, but I thought after Lockdown was exiled I am thinking that now they will stay away and quiet ruining every mission all the time" I said to Optimus. "I always am concerned about the Decepticons Hannah" Optimus said. I knew he had several reasons to be.


	53. Triptych Mask of Onyx Prime

Triptych Mask of Onyx Prime

I have been making progress on my other story _The Medic and the Moth _and trying to get through everything despite the circumstances I am going through right now. When I work my stories and reading other stories does help keep my stress levels down and I am aware my late father is able to get my head above the water. My muse does help by telling me if I sit around and mope it would not be something he would have approved of, in fact he would have wanted to have me continue on with life and live it to the fullest.

Hannah's POV

I was with Bluestreak as he had me on his shoulder as he walked on the shoreline of the beach "so Hannah how do you like being cared for by my Autobots'" Bluestreak asked "I enjoy it but I didn't like our former liaisons" I replied to him as he sat down onto the rocks to listen to waves crash into the rocks. "I am pleased you have done well Hannah. Wheeljack told me his friends Yager and Joyce had their new toys you tested put on the market" he said. I did get the ones I tested but when I went there it was how my guardians' discovered my drawings. 'Topspin startled me' I thought to myself' I thought.

"Well kiddo I think we better head back to base before Hatchet puts a couple of dents into me" Bluestreak said as he held me close to his chest and began to take me back to base. "I will be glad when all of the artifacts are recovered Bluestreak, it isn't easy being the All Sparks living vessel for its power" I said to him. "I know it isn't easy for you Hannah but at least you have the most elite Autobots' to keep you safe" Bluestreak said. "I know Ratchet is getting impatient" I said to Bluestreak "I know you are showing me through the bond" Bluestreak replied as he took me back to the base so I could be there in time for 'recharge'.

When Bluestreak got to the medical bay "good you have her and now Hannah it is time for your recharge little one" Ratchet said when he took me from Bluestreak's servos. "Recharge youngling" Ratchet said when he put me to the room I have to be in. As soon as I was in bed I told Optimus though our bond. "Alright Prime I am putting you into stasis" I heard Ratchet say when I fell asleep.

Third POV

When Hannah and Optimus found themselves into the realm of the Ancient Primes "Hannah" Optimus called gently and he held out his servo meaning he wanted me to get into his awaiting hand. 'I wonder which Prime will reveal the next artifact' Hannah thought "we will see little one" Optimus said to Hannah as he put her onto his broad shoulder. The Prime they were waiting for. Onyx Prime, much to Hannah's interest 'the Prime who was the first beast-form Cybertronain' Hannah thought when she looked the Prime in amazement.

"I know how curious about me little one, the artifact you seek is the Triptych Mask. I have watched you through the mask and how you have considered Optimus your father little one. This is where you will find my Mask" the Prime said as he showed the map of the Island of Iceland. The tundra was in an isolated place "this is what your body is doing while you are asleep little one" Onyx Prime and he showed the two through a mask to see how Hannah's body drawing the map.

"Wow" Hannah said in amazement knowing she was just so fascinated.

The next day

Optimus' POV

I scanned the map Hannah drew and she was close to my pedes when I walked to the ground bridge "I still cannot thank Clare and Opal for getting us permission to confiscate the Mask" I said since I said "you may come little one, after all this does seem like a reasonable idea, Lennox said this artifact was in a museum" I said as I picked up Hannah and put her onto my shoulder. "Thank you Optimus" Hannah said and she hugged what she could of my neck.

I did have Ironhide, Drift, Bumblebee, Jazz, Elita-one, Prowl, Bluestreak, Red Alert and Crosshairs to come and recover the Mask. "Hannah, when we arrive I need you to stay close to me and the others. I still am unsure if this will be an easy resonance and I am concerned about how the Decepticons have been inactive lately and I do not want to endanger you little one" I said to Hannah. "I understand Optimus" Hannah replied to me. "Good femme" I said when I put her down so I can transform. When I transformed into my vehicular form and Hannah got inside of me, but she did put on weather clothing Ratchet gave her.

"Keep that on your body little one" Ratchet said before we left and when we got to the area to where the Mask was, it was in a create waiting for us. I let Hannah out and my Autobots and I activated our holoforms. "Keep close Hannah" Ironhide said when he told Hannah to warn her not to wander off but being a little youngling she was rather fascinated. "I always wanted to see Iceland" Hannah said as she looked around her surroundings. Our liaisons were "well never thought you would bring Hannah with you Orion, but we did get a replica made since we told them about how dangerous it was to keep that in their museum" Clare said and she got to Hannah's level "I see a little girl seems to be glad to be around her Iceland" she said.

Drift kept Hannah close since he was rather fascinated with the elegance of this area we were in while the Mask was being put into my trailer. "The Mask is secured we can leave now" I said and it was enough to get Hannah to come back to me and she went inside of me. "I am going to miss Iceland Optimus" Hannah said as we went through the ground bridge "I know but Hannah the artifact needed to be secured but I am uncertain if we can take you with us the next time" I said to Hannah gently. Then Ratchet's call came "I know you kept that coat on Hannah and I am pleased you are not as stubborn as most younglings I have to care for on a regular basis.

When we returned the Mask was taken to the vault to be with the rest of the ancient artifacts of the original Primes. 'I am wondering what the next one will be' Hannah said through our bond 'wait and see youngling' I said to her.


	54. Quill of Alpha Trion

Quill of Alpha Trion

I have had many chapters to read, papers to type and more in my life knowing I have to take care of so I can work on my stories to take my mind off of the stress. Sometimes I just need to read other peoples stories just to get inspiration for other stories just to keep my muse going and occupied so they won't get up and go one me. My life has been under stress knowing I am a college student who really misses their father for it has been a month and I just don't know how let alone what to feel at the moment.

Hannah's POV

'I wonder why the Decepticons have not been active lately' I thought as I wandered around the hangers trying to avoid Ratchet "Hannah time for your recharge" he called but I decided to see how long I can avoid him. "I mean it youngling" he called again but this time I decided to move into his medical bay again but this time I made sure he couldn't hear my thoughts as I made my way to the room I have to be in. "Where is that youngling" Ratchet called but I could tell he was in the 'I am getting my wrench out' mood. When I got into the room and Ratchet followed with a look that said 'how long have you been here' "youngling get to bed" he ordered in a scolding tone that same look me.

When I was in bed I could hear the sound of Optimus entering so he could be entered into stasis knowing he was going to be with me in the ancient Prime's realm. 'Hannah don't even try to mess with Ratchet, he has to deal with both sets of twins' Optimus said through our bond. I know Optimus could sense when I was soon fast asleep.

The Realm of the Primes

"The barren landscape" I said to myself and I began to look around and the next thing I knew Optimus picked me up and set me onto his shoulder. "You need to stay close to me Hannah" Optimus said gently to me, I didn't say anything as we waited for the Prime in question to appear to show where the next artifact was. "Hannah I know you still want to be with me on those missions but I cannot let you for I have had concerns on how inactive the Decepticons have been" Optimus said as we waited. "He is right young one, he only wants to protect you" said another voice, I looked to face him.  
Alpha Trion" Optimus said I knew to let him talk knowing he was Optimus' mentor "well I see you have become a sire figure to the little one" he said again, this time looking at me in the eyes.

"What is the artifact we seek Alpha Trion" Optimus asked "the Quill I used to record past, present and future. I must say the child who is the All Spark's living vessel has done rather well under your care Optimus, I do like to see children do well in their lives" the ancient Prime said when he got to my level. "It is alright to keep your silence little one, I understand you would rather let your Sire figure talk to me little one" he added. 'Go one little one' Optimus said through our bond. "I do view Optimus as my father, I know no one will replace my late parents. As far as I am concerned he is the only father I have" I said as I held onto to Optimus' neck. "Now Hannah I know you will draw the location of my Quill little one" Alpha Trion said as he showed the map, "that's Oslo, Norway" I said "very good" Alpha Trion said.

Third POV

Optimus came out of stasis to scan Hannah's map 'Hannah you need to remain with on base, I am aware Decepticons have been there. I need to protect you little one' Optimus said to Hannah through their bond. He heard Hannah sigh 'Hannah I know little one but bear in mind I only want to protect you. I know we will never see Lockdown ever again but Megatron and Sentinel are still out there. They will try to take you but I need to be reassured you will be safe' Optimus added as he left to meet up with the unit.

Skids and Mudflap were ordered to stay put because of their antics but Elita was asked to watch Hannah 'my mate Elita will keep her optics on you Hannah but little one I will be fine' Optimus said through their bond. He glanced at Hannah as she slept and said "you be good for my mate, Hannah" Optimus said very gently to the sleeping child. He left to the Norwegian area where his mentors Quill. His unit was of Hound, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Bumblebee, Arcee, Flare-up, Chromia and the Wreckers. Optimus did glance back "Optimus the lass will be fine with your mate" Roadbuster said.

Optimus' POV

I guess Roadbuster is correct, Hannah is safe with my mate and Elita does have to remain here because she volunteered to look after Hannah while we went to locate the Quill of Alpha Trion. When we arrived "be prepared Autobots' the Decepticons have been sighted in this area and would do anything" I ordered knowing Hannah could see what I am seeing. "Optics open" Ironhide ordered as he and Hound flanked the sides as I began to scan the area for the Quill. "Optimus" called a familiar voice "YOU TRAITOR" Ironhide bellowed "Ironhide, stand down and secure the artifact" I ordered as I fought against that traitor. 'Hannah I am fine" I told Hannah though our bond.

I fought against the ex-Prime or the Prime deemed unworthy "I will not let you win you traitor" I growled at the one who took Hannah, "I will never forgive you for trying to sell her" I hissed at him as I fought against the one who decided to stun to one who tried to take Hannah and sell her for upgrades. 'Optimus the artifact is secured, Wheeljack has the bridge moving' Leadfoot called through the link. 'Go I need to hold him off' I ordered as our blades clashed against Sentinel "you will never touch my ward again" I growled at him as I managed to subdue the unworthy Prime.

'Hannah I had to ensure he never finds out about what we had been seeing little one' I said to Hannah after she said 'Optimus they have the Quill'. When it was done I stunned him and left him 'he is going to have his Decepticons fetch him' I thought in disgust knowing tried to take Hannah. When I got through the bridge and back to base to have Hannah handed to me into my servo by Elita.

Hannah's POV

'I see everything Optimus' I said to Optimus because I could see him fighting the Prime, now ex-Prime "Hannah Optimus is your main guardian he is going to be fine" Elita one said when she consoled me to calm down. I did like to see the beautiful landscape but I just knew the Cons would be back but I never thought it was the one who started my abduction in the first place. When the bridge opened I saw his unit except Optimus "secure that Quill" Prowl ordered as Jazz took it into the vault but all I could do was wait for Optimus.

When he did get through I was handed into his arms "Hannah, I know little one but I know he will try to take you again" Optimus said as he took me into his office. "Little one I know you can see what I can see through our bonds but I promise you little one I am going to do everything in my power to protect you" Optimus said and soon it was just the two of us.


End file.
